


Глубже дыры в твоем кармане

by Tiferet (taubenblautiferet)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Character Study, Demisexuality, Depression, Drama, Explicit Language, First Time, Haphephobia, Homophobia, Humor, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mixed Martial Arts, Out of Character, Racism, Rimming, Sports, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 52,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubenblautiferet/pseuds/Tiferet
Summary: Парень-нищеброд и кровавый спорт вместо жены из хорошей семьи и уважаемой работы. Выкусите, Учихи и весь мир.Можно читать как ориджинал о двух очень неприличных (с точки зрения японского этикета) японцах.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 20
Kudos: 74





	1. Карп

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eraangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraangel/gifts).



> Самые отсталые слои населения в 2019 году открыли для себя "Наруто" (*фэйспалм*). Жив кто-нибудь на этих горящих торфяниках?
> 
> О тексте вкратце: Саске - депрессивный демисексуальный гаптофоб, Итачи - курица-наседка, у Наруто канонный речевой тик, клан Учиха живее всех живых, юмор на грани абсурда.
> 
> Придумано и написано для Era Angel, которая помогала мне с трудными моментами, вычитывала текст и героически его иллюстрировала. Эра, ты Вена моей Австро-Венгрии =)
> 
> Арты Era Angel:  
> ["Карп"](https://ms-eraangel.tumblr.com/post/189276430078/my-newest-oldest-obsession-is-on-again)  
> ["In Itachi we trust"](https://ms-eraangel.tumblr.com/post/189276707128/ill-be-doing-this-for-a-while-now-because-im-a)  
> ["Те самые жабы"](https://ms-eraangel.tumblr.com/post/189812044988/toads-in-a-controversial-action)
> 
> Аэстетики Эфы де Фокс:  
> [Саске и Наруто](https://efadefoks.tumblr.com/post/189387773509/%D0%BA%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BA%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80-%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%B7%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BD-%D0%B1%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%B7%D0%B4)  
> 

_I rule me._

Legion

Во всем, конечно же, был виноват Итачи.

Не то чтобы Итачи был чем-то плох. Напротив. Сложно было найти то, в чем он не преуспел. Проблема заключалась в его бесконечной энергии, бившей, словно гейзер. Итачи не было покоя. Он возглавлял отделение логистики в одной из дочерних компаний концерна «Риннеган». Он был послом доброй воли ООН и исправно летал на миссии в бедные африканские страны. Чтобы все успевать, Итачи уже несколько лет спал по особой методике: три с половиной часа ночью и трижды по двадцать минут днем. И, конечно, не стоило забывать обо всех его многочисленных хобби. Йога. Большой теннис. Кендо. Кулинария. Отправившись как-то на лето в Италию, к своему другу из Йеля, Итачи получил очередной заряд безумного вдохновения и закончил двухмесячный интенсив по виноградарству, виноделию и консервированию. Отец так этим гордился, будто речь шла о Нобелевской премии мира.

Кипучая деятельность Итачи раздражала, но, по крайней мере, он все еще был единственным человеком, с которым Саске мог хоть как-то общаться. По совместительству, он же оставался единственным, кто хранил за собой право на советы.

Когда Саске решил, что вновь пойдет работать (это нелегко ему далось), и уведомил брата, тот сразу предупредил: никаких руководящих постов. Итачи как раз загружал в стиральную машину белье с такой серьезностью, будто занимался делом всей жизни.

− У тебя совсем нет опыта.

− Я прошел стажировку в «Аматерасу», − упрямо отозвался Саске. Он и сам понимал, что этого недостаточно. Но каковы альтернативы? Не потребовав себе хотя бы кресло заместителя директора, он рисковал стать посмешищем. Учиха, который не стоит во главе пищевой цепочки? Нонсенс. Позор семьи.

Внутренне он уже готовился принять свою судьбу.

− Этого мало. Думаю, тебе стоит начать сначала, − Итачи был отвратительно спокоен. Разжевывал все, как маленькому. − Побыть немного исполнителем. Год или два. Улучшить социальные навыки. Понять, как все работает. Подняться по карьерной лестнице. Это может быть интересно!

Саске смотрел на него, как на умственно отсталого. Заниматься рабским трудом? Пытаться улучшить коммуникацию? Серьезно? Они точно говорят о нем? У Саске была аллергия на людей. Но Итачи оставался непреклонен.

Не найдя понимания в его лице, Саске отправился на аудиенцию к отцу. Может, попытка нажаловаться на брата и выглядела по-детски, зато могла принести плоды. Возможно. Но и тут все не задалось с самого начала. Едва услышав о недовольстве Саске, Фугаку начал превозносить до небес идею Итачи: мол, в таком вот старте очень много смысла. Под конец своей речи он мстительно добавил, что Саске сам упустил шанс на быстрый взлет, и что единственная альтернатива, которую ему могут предложить, − стать помощником Мадары. Чертова Мадары! Дед давно слетел с катушек. Из уважения к его заслугам это называли «эксцентричностью». На каждом семейном торжестве Мадара улучал момент, чтобы схватить Саске за подбородок и прорычать ему в лицо: «Будут у меня когда-нибудь правнуки или нет, сопляк?!». Саске стоически терпел железную хватку его пальцев и брызги слюны, с ненавистью думая, что у старого хрена так много внебрачных детей, что и правнуков от них ему хватит с головой. Переживать этот омерзительный аттракцион чаще раза в квартал не было ни малейшего желания. 

Пришлось сдаться.

Но Саске не был бы собой, если бы не выдвинул условия. Он так и заявил брату: ладно, твоя взяла, буду мелкой низкооплачиваемой пешкой, но только – ни в одной из компаний семьи Учиха. Итачи согласился (будто у него был выбор). Тщательно скрывая ликование, он совершил пару звонков. Большего и не требовалось.

Титул «Позор семьи Учиха» все-таки отошел Саске. Он получил лицензию и стал водителем междугороднего автобуса. Если бы кто-то упомянул об этом в клановых хрониках, ему бы, несомненно, отрубили руки, а замаранные правдой страницы вырвали и обратили в пепел. Правда, Итачи, умница и всеобщая гордость, при каждом удобном случае заводил песню о том, что любой труд благороден, потому что способствует построению гармоничного общества и поискам себя. Видимо, эту мудрость он постиг, решая сверхважные гуманитарные вопросы где-нибудь в Найроби. 

Нежелание унижаться перед родней вновь сыграло злую шутку. Саске проявил непростительную безответственность, не подумав заранее о том, что любая компания, которой не руководят Учихи, просто обязана скатиться в бардак. И работать на нее, конечно же, будут самые пропащие.

Иерархию пропащих, ограниченных в мыслительных способностях и просто придурков возглавлял он. Узумаки Наруто. Именно он был вторым водителем на рейсе Токио-Фукуока, который Саске должен был выполнять трижды в неделю. Неповторимые четырнадцать часов пути в компании идиота. Снова и снова.

За рулем Наруто слушал музыку. Если бы не необходимость соблюдать тишину, он бы наверняка включал ее на всю катушку, а так – приходилось пользоваться плеером. Из соображений безопасности второй наушник он не вставлял, и тот болтался на груди, тонко пища популярные мелодии. Всем остальным полагалось делать вид, что никто ничего не слышит, а Наруто наслаждался жизнью и тряс белобрысой башкой. Если среди его предков и были японцы, то явно очень давно. Их кровь сильно разбавило европейской: к светлым патлам, которые находились в вечном беспорядке, прилагались голубые глаза и, подумать только, веснушки. Очень бледные, почти сливающиеся с загаром, но веснушки. Еще были шрамы. Они, конечно, к происхождению никакого отношения не имели. Просто выцветшие, бледные росчерки на щеках. Ровные, словно начерченные по линейке. Наруто они не мешали. Он считал себя безумно привлекательным и вечно звал стюардессу рейса, Харуно Сакуру, на свидание. В самой незамысловатой манере. 

Сакура кое в чем была пострашнее Узумаки. Она точно смотрела телевизор и знала, что представляют собой люди по фамилии Учиха. Или, во всяком случае, сколько примерно нулей в суммах, хранящихся на их счетах. Едва увидев Саске, Сакура произвела в своей голове нехитрые подсчеты и решила, что тот просто обязан пасть жертвой ее обаяния, взять ее в жены и одаривать фамильными изумрудами до конца дней. В свою невероятную красоту, способную мимолетно зажечь огонь в девичьем сердце, Саске верил с трудом. Совсем не то, что в притягательность семейных денег.

Еще Сакура чудовищно говорила по-английски. Фукуока магнитом манила иностранцев, желающих поглазеть на древний буддийский храм Сефуку-дзи и набить чемоданы глиняными игрушками. Как туристов мог обслуживать кто-то, едва способный пролепетать на международном языке пару избитых фраз, оставалось выше понимания Саске.

И, на закуску, самое ужасное. Все почему-то были уверены, что Саске обязан им помогать.

− Саске, принеси мне кофе! – требовал Наруто. Кто бы его ни воспитывал, привить этому недоразумению хорошие манеры он не сумел. А возможно, и не пытался.

Была светлая, но прохладная среда, уже перевалило за полдень. Идиот провел за рулем больше пяти часов. Саске, так и быть, пошел бы у него на поводу – спустя столько времени в пути начинаешь дремать уже от монотонности дорожной разметки, − но тот лишь десять минут назад выхлебал банку с энергетиком. От кофе бы его тупое сердце просто взорвалось.

− Я тебе не стюардесса, − парировал Саске.

Из салона доносился гомон, изредка прерываемый то храпом, то вспышками смеха. На этот раз хотя бы обошлось без орущих младенцев. Будь воля Саске, он бы отправлял их в окно.

− Ну Саске! Не будь такой задницей! Тебе жалко, что ли? – Наруто послал ему быстрый гневный взгляд, раздувая ноздри, и снова уставился на дорогу. 

Саске притворился, что очень занят, разглядывая свои колени.

У Итачи сегодня встреча в Осаке, что значит, не обойдется без банкета и вечернего похода в Национальный театр бунраку. Вот у кого жизнь похожа на сказку. Ни коллег, чей уровень интеллекта уходил в минус бесконечность, ни форменных брюк, от которых все чесалось. 

− Саске-кун! – Из нутра автобуса появилась Сакура и тут же склонилась над Саске, ютящимся на выдвижном сидении сбоку от места водителя. Ягодно-сладкий запах духов врезал по рецепторам. Перед носом заплясали розовые пряди. – Ты лучше всех знаешь английский! Что такое «сик бэк»? Они чего-то от меня хотят и зажимают рот, а я не понимаю, что им надо!

− Сакура, сделаешь мне кофе? – тут же встрял Наруто. – Саске, ублюдок, отказался, даттебае!

− Не буду я делать тебе кофе! Там люди ждут… чего-то! И мне еще нужно выяснить, чего! – Взгляд Сакуры очень вовремя наткнулся на опустошенную банку от «Ред Булла», забытую в подставке. – Ты сдурел, что ли? Еще и кофе! Хочешь откинуться за рулем?! Я не собираюсь вот так умирать! Саске-кун, скажи ему!..

Саске прикрыл глаза, пытаясь справиться с двумя разнородными порывами – расхохотаться и разразиться руганью. В его лице не дрогнул ни один мускул.

− Не «сик бэк», − проговорил он так безмятежно, как если бы попивал в тот момент чай на приеме английской королевы. – Просили sick bag. Кого-то укачало. 

Сзади раздались характерные звуки рвоты.

Наруто и Сакура обменялись растерянными взглядами. Саске проглотил ухмылку.

Худшая команда в мире.

− Сакура, если я уберу блевотину, ты пойдешь со мной на свидание? – выпалил Наруто прежде, чем обдумал собственные слова. Сакура спала с лица.

Точно. Худшая команда в мире.

*** *** ***

В Фукуоке для сотрудников из Токио компания арендовала квартиру. Та была рассчитана на два экипажа, работающих посменно: один уезжал, второй приезжал. Из Токио прибывали в десять вечера, обратно отправлялись в пять часов вечера на следующий день. В квартире можно было переночевать, принять душ и позавтракать.

По мнению Саске, такая система была попросту бесчеловечна. Во-первых, предполагалось, что кто-то сможет спать на тех же кровати или диване, где буквально накануне это делали другие. Если копнуть еще глубже, эти кровать или диван и вовсе были так стары, что застали «потерянное десятилетие» в экономике Японии. Во-вторых, не стоило забывать о вынужденном соседстве и множестве ненужной информации, которую узнаешь, находясь бок о бок с кем-то целыми сутками. И, конечно, о непрошенном внимании.

Если бы Саске знал о том, что его ждет, он бы согласился стать помощником Мадары. Серьезно.

В нерабочее время Наруто не утруждался ношением лишней одежды и корпоративную квартиру принимал за свою. Утром он расхаживал туда-сюда в трусах, немало не смущаясь, и болтал громче, чем должно быть позволено законом. Саске плохо спал в незнакомых местах: матрас как будто набили булыжниками, а раздражающий запах чужих людей примешивался к аромату кондиционера для белья, который источали привезенные из дома простыни. Все, чего он хотел, − чтобы идиот наконец заткнулся. Ну и, может, надел штаны. Футболку тоже. Живот Наруто, все пространство вокруг пупка, покрывали извилистые линии побелевших от времени шрамов. Гладкие, с каким-то инопланетным рельефом, будто кожу сшивали по кускам. Когда Саске смотрел на них, ему становилось неуютно, щекотало под коленями и в солнечном сплетении. Он пытался представить, после чего могли остаться такие отметины, и не мог. Наруто, хоть и не умел держать язык за зубами, об этом не распространялся. Наверняка старая и мрачная история. Если бы что-то еще тогда пошло не так, Наруто бы остался кишками наружу.

− Кто-нибудь видел мои носки? – вопросил Наруто, заглянул в шкаф, порылся для проформы между подушками дивана. Сзади на его трусах красовался Дораэмон. И, кажется, веснушки у Наруто были даже на ягодицах.

Саске видел его скомканные носки в ванной, но не проронил ни слова. Просто маленькая месть за то, что кое-кто с утра не может вести себя потише.

Из кухни выглянула облаченная в передник Сакура. То ли она была ярой приверженкой традиционных завтраков, то ли изо всех сил пыталась продемонстрировать Саске свои кулинарные таланты – он так и не понял. Но каждый раз она исправно готовила рис и тамагояки, нарезала маринованные овощи. Саске все это не интересовало. У него редко бывал аппетит по утрам (да и вообще в течение дня). В худшие времена еду в него запихивали едва ли не насильно. Чтобы не упасть в голодный обморок, ближе к обеду Саске выбирался в город и ел онигири в самом негостеприимном кафе, какое только удалось найти. Там никто не вел с ним светских диалогов, а хмурые сотрудники лишь молча пробивали заказ на кассе. Идеальный сервис.

– Я сегодня пойду к океану! – провозгласил Наруто. − Хотите со мной? Джирайя говорил, что весенние волны заряжают силой, а он в этом разбирался, даттебае!

Джирайя регулярно появлялся в рассказах Узумаки. По обрывкам информации и пробелам в сказанном Саске заключил, что он стал опекуном Наруто, когда тот осиротел. Причем хреновый это был опекун. Наруто иногда выдавал такие откровения о своем детстве, что глаза на лоб лезли. 

− Джирайя где только не бывал… Повидал морей двадцать! Может, тридцать… Однажды он переплыл Южно-Китайское море в трюме контейнеровоза. Ну, у него тогда деньги закончились, а домой нужно было как-то возвращаться… Он потом подзаработал в Маниле на разгрузке и купил билет на самолет. Очень вовремя, даттебае! Я к тому времени уже две недели жрал рис с перловкой, которые мне таскала его бывшая…

Нисколько не впечатленная Сакура только закатила глаза.

− Заткнись, нищеброд поганый. Никому не интересно это слушать.

Наруто обиженно выпятил нижнюю губу, готовясь отстаивать право на истории о сумасбродном опекуне и собственных злоключениях, но Сакура его опередила и продолжила медовым голоском:

− Саске, может, ты лучше расскажешь о своей семье?

На вкус Саске, истории про Джирайю были даже увлекательными. Сам он с трудом представлял, как кто-то, абсолютно лишенный средств к существованию, может пересечь море на грузовом судне. О чем-то таком Саске разве что читал в приключенческих романах, и то давно. Что же до его собственной семьи…

Интересно, что Сакура надеялась услышать? Историю о богатстве и процветании? О том, что мать Саске – лучшая подруга Мишель Обамы? Об Итачи, ратующем за создание в Африке надежных источников водоснабжения и жертвующем огромные суммы денег на улучшение санитарии в странах третьего мира? 

Все, что на самом деле стоило знать о семье Учиха, − так это то, что в ней все ебанутые. Все. Каждый. Даже тот, кто на первый взгляд кажется более-менее нормальным, тоже без сомнения ебанут. Встречались, конечно, и яркие примеры психического нездоровья. Например, Мадара. Был такой период, когда он взял в привычку каждые выходные надираться в ресторанах, где для него всегда резервировали стол. Домогался там до обслуживающего персонала, приставал к другим гостям. Достигнув стадии пьяных рыданий, Мадара неизменно звонил Саске и орал в трубку, что это он во всем виноват. В новых судебных исках! В спаде в энергетическом секторе! В том, что Итачи не хочет жениться! В его, Мадары, гипертонии! Саске, исчадию ада, тогда было лет шестнадцать. Он не мог придумать ничего лучше, кроме как откладывать вопящую трубку в сторону, не сбрасывая звонок, и заниматься своими делами. Обычно минут через сорок буря стихала, и Саске сообщал брату, что деда-алкаша пора возвращать в его резиденцию.

Отец и мать Саске были еще ничего. Если не считать одной маленькой детали – они приходились друг другу троюродными кузенами. Кузенами! Родственниками! И это в двадцать первом веке. В мире, знакомом с понятием генетики. Иногда Саске думал, что ему нужно радоваться – он хотя бы не родился умственно отсталым. Радоваться не получалось, потому что здоровьем Саске все равно не блистал. Аллергия на большинство лекарственных препаратов и гастрит оказались еще цветочками. Саске всегда считал депрессию придуманной болезнью, пока впервые не столкнулся со всей ее сокрушительной мощью. Это случилось как раз перед вступительными экзаменами в университет. Саске хорошо учился, но занимался на дому. Делал успехи в ММА, хотя никто не понимал, как он может увлекаться полноконтактным боем при всей своей нелюбви к прикосновениям. Потом все кончилось. Наступил день, когда Саске просто не нашел в себе сил встать с постели.

Последовавшие за этим годы не отличались разнообразием. Порой становилось лучше, порой хуже. Как-то выдался месяц, который Саске провел, изучая потолок в своей спальне и надеясь умереть во сне. На более активные суицидальные действия не осталось энергии. 

Потом еще была история с неудачной помолвкой. Мадара решил: будет очень здорово наладить отношения с кланом Хьюга, женив Саске на одной из его наследниц. Самой унылой и большегрудой (сразу видно, кто выбирал). Саске, конечно, взбрыкнул. У него была тысяча причин для того, чтобы сказать самое непочтительное в японском языке слово «нет», и еще одна, припасенная для семейного совета. А ничего, что Хьюги тоже дальняя родня Учихам? О, чистота крови. Вот что выкашивало европейские монархии в Новое время похлеще чумы. Саске посидел в семейных архивах, пораскинул мозгами, а потом заявил собравшейся родне: помните Изуну, младшего брата Мадары? Да, того самого, что умер от осложнений при системном васкулите. Слышали что-нибудь про генетические факторы аутоимунных заболеваний? Про маркеры предрасположенности? Вот. А если услышите, желание заключать межродственные браки сразу отпадет.

После сеанса просвещения Учихи были обескуражены, но, как и положено Учихам, мастерски держали лицо. Зато все сделали выводы и наконец отстали.

− Саске-кун?..

Саске моргнул. Кажется, он на мгновение выпал из реальности. Наруто восседал на диване в затертых трусах. Сакура смотрела просяще, пытаясь выглядеть милой:

− Ну что, расскажешь нам про свою семью? – повторила она так, будто ей совсем не в тягость сказать это еще сто раз. Узумаки бы уже схлопотал по голове за то, что у него между ушей гуляет ветер.

− У нас все − дети кровосмешения, − равнодушно сообщил Саске.

Наблюдать за тем, как вытягивается лицо Сакуры, было одно удовольствие. Физиономия Наруто приобрела тупое выражение. Оно вечно появлялось, когда он делал вид, что все понял. 

Саске фыркнул и пошел в ванную. Скомканные носки по-прежнему валялись там. Саске брезгливо подцепил находку двумя пальцами, вернулся в гостиную, где его недалекие сослуживцы таращились друг на друга в странном молчании, и со всей силы запустил носками прямо в лоб Узумаки. Ничего ему все равно не будет. Это же носки, а не кусок кирпича.

Наруто больше не выглядел как человек, испытывающий трудности при сложении двух и двух. Теперь он выглядел как взбешенный и все еще недостаточно одетый человек.

− Ну ты и гад, даттебае! Все это время знал, где они, да? Ну я тебе покажу…

Саске не очень хотел смотреть на то, что ему собирались продемонстрировать. За это утро он и так повидал достаточно, включая задницу Узумаки. Поэтому Саске молча развернулся и ушел, прихватив смартфон. Переобулся в прихожей, сдернул плащ с вешалки и на ходу просунул руки в рукава.

Сакура, наконец справившаяся с новой информацией, кинулась следом, выспрашивая, куда он. Она всегда так делала, когда Саске уходил, а тот никогда не говорил.

Его ждали извечные онигири в недружелюбном кафе. Саске хотел попробовать какие-то новые вкусы, но вечно брал одно и то же: с острым тунцом, креветкой в темпуре и маринованными сливами. На самом деле, его жизнь была очень скучной.

Просигналил месседжер. Вернувшийся домой Итачи хотел узнать, как дела. Саске написал: «Ок». Итачи почему-то решил, что он настроен на общение, и тут же поведал историю о том, что Мадара сломал ключ активации сверхвысоких скоростей в своем «Бугатти Широн», и теперь заправлялся каждые десять минут из-за огромного расхода топлива. Но, что самое ужасное (для Мадары), – ездить приходилось очень осторожно, потому что если попадешь в аварию, «Бугатти» окажется в автосервисе, а там проблему с переключением скоростей устранят, и автомобиль уже не будет таким уникальным и необузданным.

Саске с облегчением подумал, что участок пути по Токио и окрестностям не в его ведении, и ответил: «lol». Итачи прислал выводок смайлов.

Конечно, он писал не потому, что кого-то здесь интересовали свежие новости из жизни Мадары. Просто Итачи беспокоился о Саске, как делал всегда. Думал, что его младшему брату одиноко на другом конце Японии в компании неизвестно кого. Хотел незаметно подбодрить.

Итачи не учитывал только одного – Саске любил одиночество.

*** *** ***

Всю следующую неделю Саске пытался соблюдать меры предосторожности, избегая коллег и их неловких вопросов. Позднее прибытие в Фукуоку было даже на руку. Едва приехав в корпоративную квартиру, Саске ложился спать. Заснуть получалось не всегда, зато никто не тревожил. Если Наруто начинал шуметь, Сакура быстро ставила его на место. Утром Саске вставал в неприличную рань – еще до того, как просыпались остальные, − тихо собирался и ускользал. Из-за стремления скрыться от чужого любопытства у него началось что-то вроде джетлага. Саске мало спал перед обратным рейсом в Токио, а вернувшись домой, падал на постель средь бела дня. Попытки откорректировать режим не приносили плодов. Сонливость делала Саске еще более раздражительным, чем обычно. Как-то он наорал на Итачи за то, что тот слишком громко гудел кухонным комбайном перед ужином. Еще Саске приобрел дурацкую привычку дремать в неподходящих местах – в такси или на скамейке в парке, куда выходил на пробежку. Однажды он напрочь проспал тренировку в додзе, а в другой раз опоздал на двадцать минут, и Гай-сенсей решил, что у него вновь начинается «тяжелый период». Будто тот когда-нибудь заканчивался.

Но, по крайней мере, никто не пытался накормить его гадким натто на завтрак и не расспрашивал, какой из фестивалей его любимый. («Точно не Фестиваль железных пенисов», − ответил тогда Саске. У него были на то причины. Сакура покраснела до кончиков волос. Наруто захлебнулся баночным кофе, да так, что еще полчаса пытался его высморкать.)

Сработал будильник. Саске проснулся моментально. От корпоративной кровати болели шея и поясница, короткий отдых не приносил ощущения бодрости. Казалось, момент, когда закрываешь глаза, и наступление утра разделяет лишь мгновение. Саске потер лицо, встал, умылся. Все, разумеется, спали. Из комнаты Наруто периодически доносились всхрапы и какое-то бубнение. Саске, может, и интересно было, о чем дурак болтает во сне, но это ведь не его дело, так?

Тишина в голове звенела, будто кто ударил по перевернутому тазу. До дрожи хотелось чая – горячего и невыносимо крепкого, такого, чтобы как микстура. Можно было и самому заварить – на кухне что-то валялось, − но Саске опасался, что звон посуды поднимет Сакуру, и все начнется заново. Саске-кун то, Саске-кун это. А правда, что твой брат летает на огромном лотосе? Правда, что в вашей семье глазами могут призвать кровавую бурю? Нет, неправда.

Так что пусть сегодня горький утренний чай готовят специально обученные люди.

Каждый удачный побег очень радовал Саске. Стоило лишь оказаться одному на улице, наедине с собой, почувствовать ветер на лице, как накрывало упоительным ощущением свободы. Никто тут его не знает. Никто не окликнет внезапно по имени. Никто, вероятно, даже не сообразит, из какой он семьи, если не будет намеренно выискивать глазами мон Учих, которым проштампованы чуть ли не все его вещи. У обычных, нормальных людей ведь нет кланового вышивальщика. Им нет нужды маниакально помечать все вокруг знаками «мое», «мое», «мое».

− Саске!

Наверное, насчет окликов Саске поторопился.

Он не успел уйти так уж далеко от корпоративной квартиры. Руки еще не замерзли на ветру – ночью прошел дождь, и разом похолодало.

В нескольких шагах от него стоял Наруто − в старых джинсах с отвисшими коленями, черной футболке и дурацкой оранжевой куртке, от которой жгло в глазах. Наруто вообще любил оранжевый. Немудрено. Самый отвратительный цвет. Если бы Саске придумывал радугу, он бы не включал туда этот позор. И желтый бы тоже не включал, потому это цвет волос Наруто, и он слишком радостный. 

Ну вот. Саске обернулся, хотя и так знал, кому принадлежит голос, а Наруто видел, что Саске обернулся. Черт. Нужно было прикинуться глухим и идти дальше. А теперь вроде как следовало узнать, чего хотел этот идиот, спавший буквально несколько минут назад. На голове у Наруто до сих пор был бардак: с одной стороны волосы торчали, с другой их примяло подушкой. 

− Чего тебе? – проскрежетал Саске. Он молчал с прошлого вечера и сам не знал, что охрип.

− Я хочу с тобой поговорить! – Наруто так нахмурился, будто разговаривать собирался на кулаках. – Уже несколько дней хочу, а ты, ублюдок, все сбегаешь и сбегаешь, даттебае!

Голос он не сбавлял, чтобы наверняка все услышали. Даже в самых отдаленных районах. Даже в порту, за лязганьем подъемных кранов. Даже в чертовом море.

Саске хмыкнул.

− Ну так говори.

Наруто в три быстрых шага подобрался ближе. Даже слишком близко. О том, что собеседнику нужно оставлять личное пространство, его не предупредили.

− У Сакуры скоро день рождения! – поведал Наруто и вдруг расплылся в улыбке, будто праздник намечался у него.

− И? – Саске даже приподнял одну бровь.

Теперь Наруто смотрел на него с недоумением.

− Что – «и»? Говорю же, у Сакуры день рождения! Надо скинуться ей на подарок!

А, вон оно что.

− Сколько? – Ну вот, сейчас идиот назовет какую-то несусветную сумму, а потом еще часть прикарманит. Точно.

Наруто производил в уме сложные вычислительные операции. Морщины промеж светлых бровей лишь углублялись.

− Ну… Не очень много. Зарплата же будет только через неделю. Можем купить ей цветы! Это вроде не дорого, так? Ты разбираешься в цветах?

Саске надеялся, что страшный взгляд даст понять о его познаниях в цветах лучше слов.

− Нет.

− Странно, − не переставал удивляться Наруто. − А выглядишь, будто у тебя была куча девчонок! Что, ты никому из них не дарил цветы? Черствый Саске! 

У Саске не было ни одной, с позволения сказать, «девчонки», и подарки им волновали его примерно как движение объектов в поясе Койпера. Хотя последнее все же было в разы занимательней.

− Нахер цветы, − сказал Саске.

− Ладно. Но что тогда будем дарить? – все не унимался Наруто. – Я правда поиздержался в этом месяце. Так что недорогое. Сладости? Все любят сладости.

Саске не любил сладости, но какая разница. У него вдруг возникла идея. Действительно хорошая идея. Все останутся в выигрыше.

− У меня уже есть подарок, − сообщил Саске лениво.

Наруто захлопал глазами.

− Ты его приготовил, а мне не сказал?.. Вот сволочь, − он тут же прикусил язык. – Ну. Ты это… У меня не хватит денег на целый подарок. Можно я отдам тебе, что есть, будто мы вместе скинулись?

− Не нужны мне твои деньги, − прошипел Саске, потому что ничего он, на самом деле, не готовил, а придурок рисковал оставаться на мели.

− Нет, нужны, даттебае! – Теперь Наруто протягивал ему мятые купюры и настойчиво тряс рукой. Судя по серьезности вида, он не преминул бы насильно запихнуть деньги Саске в карман, вздумай тот упрямиться дальше. Никаких представлений о приличиях. – А то получается, что мы не вместе поздравляем Сакуру. Так нечестно!

Саске совершенно точно не нужны были чьи-то последние деньги, но он почему-то не мог придумать аргументы, которые заставили бы Наруто вернуть скомканные бумажки туда, откуда он их достал. Недосыпание несло с собой тяжелое, муторное состояние. К нему примешивалось что-то вроде… жалости? Саске не думал, что в принципе способен кого-то жалеть. Точно не этого идиота в оранжевой куртке, у которого шило в заднице и гипертрофированное понятие о чести.

− Ты сдохнешь с голоду, − мрачно предрек Саске. – А подарок уже куплен. И даже не мной.

Судя по глазам Наруто, тот снова ничего не понял. Но это не помешало ему трясти рукой еще активнее, словно в ней были не деньги, а угли.

− Ничего. Ты же его принесешь, так что все в порядке.

Затянувшаяся сцена уже начала порядком раздражать Саске.

− Идиот, − выдавил он и все-таки забрал скомканные, теплые от чужой руки банкноты, чувствуя себя на редкость гадко. Быть богатым и забирать деньги у бедных? Да он просто анти-Робин Гуд.

Хотя формально Саске был совсем не богат. Практически все, что ему принадлежало, купили родители или брат, а зарплата у него была точно такая же, как у Наруто.

− Скрытный ублюдок, − отозвался Узумаки, сияя широченной улыбкой. – Кстати, куда это ты идешь в семь утра?

− Это тайна, − даже не задумавшись, ответил Саске и добавил: − Я же скрытный ублюдок.

− А-а, − протянул Наруто, зарываясь пальцами в волосы с примятой стороны. – Ну тогда ладно. Удачи! А я пойду поем.

Идиот с неожиданной прытью рванул обратно, а Саске остался стоять посреди тротуара, глядя в оранжевую спину. Ее было видно еще долго, пока Наруто не свернул в лабиринт домов. Деньги жгли пальцы. Действительно, как угольки. 

Первым порывом было выкинуть их в ближайшую урну, но Саске стало неловко, и он спрятал их в карман плаща. Какая чушь. И ведь подарок, который он придумал для Сакуры… За такое платить жалко.

Чертов подарок появился с легкой руки Мадары и предназначался Саске. Мадара вообще был мастером нелепых, бесполезных и оскорбительных подарков. Разумеется, все они стоили очень дорого. На совершеннолетие Саске получил от деда коробку с чем-то, больше похожим на фиолетово-синюю инопланетную вагину, и тут же отправил ее в мусор. Итачи потом ругался: мол, надо было отдать ее на переработку и сделать доброе дело для природы. Впрочем, его тоже не миновала чаша унизительных даров. На Новый год он стал обладателем берилловой статуэтки с двумя ебущимися жабами. Во всяком случае, Саске предположил, что они ебутся. Одна каменная жаба лежала на другой с довольным видом. Что еще это могло означать?

− Это метафора, − объяснял Итачи невозмутимо. – Я защищаю тебя от ужасов этого мира.

− Да нет. Это жабы ебутся, − остался при своем мнении Саске. 

Для подарков Мадары пришлось выделить отдельный шкаф, в который старались не соваться без особой нужды. Вот где хранились все ужасы мира. Например, традиционная маска с пресловутого Фестиваля железных пенисов, у которой нос представлял собой… да, он самый. И, кстати, этот деревянный хер откручивался. В момент дарения Мадара неприятно усмехнулся и заявил Саске: «Используй по назначению». Саске пришел в бешенство. Вечером он так долго бил по груше в комнате с тренажерами, что сорвал цепи. И, конечно, он порывался выкинуть маску. Или сжечь. Сжечь – отличная идея! Но Итачи опять вмешался, деликатно предложив посмотреть в интернете, сколько это раритетное дерьмо может стоить, а после продать его коллекционерам.

Мадара презентовал родне не только пошлые статуэтки и всевозможные средства самоудовлетворения. Иногда его фантазия шла дальше. Он вообще был изобретательным. В день провальной помолвки Саске, вошедший в историю как «Несостоявшееся объединение с кланом Хьюга», он организовал целый банкет. Саске привезли туда, так толком и не объяснив, зачем. Собравшиеся были при полном параде, а тему торжества не указали даже в еженедельной е-мэйл рассылке Учих. Саске решил: не к добру.

Блаженное неведение не продлилось долго. Набор разномастных Хьюг говорил сам за себя. Пока отец и мать толклись в углу с каменными лицами, пытаясь вести то с одними, то с другими вежливые диалоги, Мадара подрулил к Саске и радостно объявил, что сейчас познакомит его с будущей женой.

Саске было двадцать один. Он не хотел жениться. С большим энтузиазмом он бы проглотил язык и умер в страшных муках.

Но время для попыток переубедить чокнутого деда и отменить этот балаган прошло. Кажется, главы семейств уже обо всем договорились. Хьюга Хиаши буравил Саске блеклыми глазами, похожими на бельма, из другого угла. Воздуха стало не хватать. Саске будто не мог вдохнуть достаточно глубоко, до самого живота, а того, что он втягивал приоткрытым ртом, не хватало.

Паническая атака.

Пока Саске пытался дышать, как мог, из-за спин гостей вышла его невеста по договоренности. Она была… ну, вероятно, красивой? С длинными тяжелыми волосами и нежным, абсолютно пустым лицом. И грудью, в которой можно было утонуть. Если бы это добро обрушилось на лицо Саске в первую брачную ночь, он бы там и задохнулся. Если не сделает это сейчас. Что за хрень вообще с его легкими?

− Хьюга Хината! – провозгласил Мадара, как заправский антрепренер, и продолжил наставительно: − Вот с этой роскошной женщиной ты проведешь остаток жизни! 

Его тяжеленная ладонь давила на плечо Саске – вероятно, чтобы тот не сбежал.

Мысль о побеге была славной, но, захлебываясь вдохами, Саске бы далеко не ушел. Поэтому он глотнул столько воздуха, сколько позволял его сошедший с ума организм, и сказал очень четко:

− Нет.

Даже голос не дрогнул.

Саске не кричал, но это маленькое «нет» услышали все в зале. Разговоры оборвались на полуслове. Хватка Мадары на плече из давящей стала болезненной. Лицо Хинаты, старшей из дочерей Хиаши, начало приобретать пунцовый оттенок. В уголках глаз выступили слезы унижения. Едва ли она была в восторге от Саске и перспективы выйти за него замуж, но такой поворот событий… О, это было много хуже. От нее отказались. Прилюдно. Да еще так.

Давление тишины заставило Хинату склонить голову. Тонкая рука взметнулась к лицу, пытаясь стереть слезы, закрыть пальцами дрожащие губы. Потомки великих японских кланов выше проявления эмоций. Должны быть выше.

Хината громко всхлипнула.

− Блядь, − вырвалось у Саске. В полный голос.

Вокруг почему-то стало очень много народу. Сотрясающуюся в рыданиях Хинату увели мать и сестра. Ее отец выглядел так, словно сейчас взорвется и разнесет пол-Японии. Мать Саске вцепилась в его отца, будто надеясь, что тот откроет портал и унесет ее прочь от этого безумия. Итачи там не было, он как раз улетел в Вену, в штаб-квартиру ООН. Будь он рядом, в жизни бы не допустил такого западла.

И лишь Мадара не повел и глазом.

− Не берите в голову, − оскалился он прямо в лицо бледному, медленно вскипающему Хиаши и так врезал Саске по плечу, что тот покачнулся. – Он у нас пидор.

«Ну, это лучше, чем умереть под натиском грудей Хинаты», − подумал Саске и ничего не сказал. 

На том вечер и закончился, а через несколько дней от Мадары пришла посылка. В ней был огромный – не меньше метра – керамический карп, явно ручной работы. И все бы ничего, но карп смотрел. С первосортным осуждением. Его взгляду оказалось сложно противостоять. У карпа была суперсила: он точно знал, кто здесь кусок дерьма, и мог донести это без лишних слов.

К нему, конечно, прилагалась записка от оскорбленного главы клана Учиха. «Это все, что я о тебе думаю».

Как выяснилось позже, чудовищный карп был последним произведением великого итальянского керамиста Антонио Вольтаджио. Жутко дорогим и жутко… жутким. И вот его Саске бережно хранил как символ победы над устаревшими традициями и желанием все решать за других.

Но, вероятно, у Сакуры карпу понравилось бы больше, чем в темном шкафу, в окружении масок с членами. Пришло время с ним расстаться.

*** *** ***

Больше всего Саске нравилось ездить в темноте. Ему нравилось, как лишние детали тонут в тенях и как свет фонарей выцепляет из мрака трассу. Нравилось, что после десяти пассажиры затихали и мирно спали или смотрели фильмы на планшетах, встроенных в спинки сидений. Голубое свечение экранов делало их похожими на неупокоенных духов. Сакура, устав разносить чай и кофе, обычно тоже начинала дремать, устроившись в самом конце салона. Наруто еще какое-то время досаждал Саске, то пытаясь напоить его своей кофейной бурдой из банки, то требуя, чтобы его писклявая музыка из плеера продолжала играть («Так безопасней, даттебае!»). Но и он в какой-то момент отключался, свесив светлую голову на грудь.

И вот тогда начиналось самое интересное.

Саске представлял, что сидит за рулем огромной адской машины, и сотни лошадиных сил волокут его через ночь, сквозь дым и пламя. А вокруг никого нет. Абсолютно никого. Глупые мечты, но поддаться им было приятно. Все лучше реальности.

Наруто сопел во сне и время от времени горестно вздыхал. В рабочей форме он выглядел на свой возраст, не как ребенок-переросток. Саске тоже вздыхал, совсем тихо. Идиот мог проснуться раньше времени.

Нет, это не забота о ближнем. Это забота о себе. 

Время потихоньку подбиралось к полуночи. Семичасовой период правления Саске в мини-государстве на колесах подходил к концу. Усталость тоже была тут как тут. Поясница и шея ныли от продолжительного сидения, в глаза словно песка насыпали. Даже когда Саске моргал, было больно. Может, стоило пользоваться увлажняющими каплями. Или больше спать. Сделать что-то со своим режимом дня. Вот как у Итачи получалось ложиться в одиннадцать вечера, вставать в полтретьего ночи, а потом ехать в круглосуточный спортзал и, вернувшись домой, после душа выполнять «приветствие солнцу»? Если бы они не росли вместе, Саске решил бы, что Итачи – психопат. Психопат, который консервирует помидоры на итальянский манер и варит джем из клубники и цветов сакуры. Отец ссался кипятком от первого, мать – от второго. Может, если бы Саске раздавал банки с закрутками направо и налево, он бы тоже стал всеобщим любимчиком…

− Эй, − тихо сказал кто-то прямо в ухо. В чернильной темноте. В океане разлитой туши для письма.

Колену стало тепло. Будто… будто на него легла чья-то рука.

Саске вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Руль повело, но он вовремя его выправил. Автобус вильнул на пустой дороге и поехал прямо, как ни в чем не бывало.

Сердце громко стучало в горле, в затылке, в ушах. В груди поселилось скользкое чувство: только что все едва не полетело в тар-тарары. В кювет. К чертям собачьим. Посреди ночи Саске сломался и отключился за рулем. Хотел бы он соврать себе, что на какое-то мгновенье. Электронные часы на приборной панели успокаивали – разница с теми цифрами, что он видел в последний раз, составляла несколько секунд. Но если бы не… если бы не…

Наруто прилепился сбоку, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо. Он был немного опешившим, все еще щурил один глаз после сна, но, похоже, ориентировался в сложившейся ситуации немного лучше. И его рука все еще лежала на колене Саске. Блядь.

Саске продернул озноб. Нужно было что-то сказать в свое оправдание, но все и так было кристально ясно. От этого страшного осознания сердцебиение в голове лишь нарастало, а в груди становилось все холоднее. Саске дернул ногой. От прикосновения осталось лишь призрачное тепло. Наруто отодвинулся, сел как раньше, но не перестал обеспокоенно коситься.

− Порядок? – спросил он тихо.

Надо же, придурок умел не только орать.

− Да, − отозвался Саске. Прозвучало не очень-то уверенно.

Он уснул за рулем. Он в самом деле это сделал. Небольшая перемена в системе вероятностей – начавшийся дождь, бешеный водитель на встречной полосе, резкий поворот впереди, − и он бы стал причиной смерти десятков людей. Фамилия Учиха снова украсила бы собой первые полосы.

− Все хорошо, − сказал Наруто и сделал странный пас рукой – кажется, пытался похлопать Саске по плечу и в последний момент передумал. – Попей воды.

− Ничего, нахер, не хорошо, − прорычал Саске, но к совету прислушался и все-таки попил из заботливо переданной бутылки.

Стало понемногу отпускать. Адреналиновая волна пошла на спад, сердце нехотя сбавляло частоту ударов.

− Притормози, − попросил Наруто. – Поменяемся.

Хотел бы Саске сказать ему, чтобы этот желтоволосый шел куда подальше со своей помощью. И что не собирается он тормозить, а будет делать все как положено. Но… Блядь! Все уже пошло наперекосяк, причем по вине Саске. И если бы этот идиот не вмешался… О, лучше бы Саске тогда умер в числе первых. Скандал бы прокатился на всю страну. А какие иски посыпались бы на его семейство!..

Саске остановил автобус и поменялся с Наруто местами в гнетущем молчании. Сзади не доносилось ни звука. Если кто-то и стал свидетелем чуть не случившегося пиздеца, то не придал этому большого значения. Мало ли, объезжали сбежавшего кота на дороге. 

Нужно было, наверно, поблагодарить идиота. Вовремя он проснулся, и вообще… Но слова не подбирались. Как, как нужно благодарить в таком случае? «Спасибо, что не доверяешь мне и бдишь»? «Спасибо, что не дал мне прикончить сорок человек»? Теперь этот кретин решит, что Саске ни на что не годен, в точности повторив мысли его высокоуважаемых родственников. Отец никогда не думал, что из Саске получится что-то приличное. Он же не гений, как восхитительный Итачи. И в университет Лиги плюща не поступил, как все порядочные Учихи. Не потому, что не мог, а потому что уперся рогом и гнул свое.

Внутри головы начало что-то раскачиваться. Гигантский жуткий маятник. Веревка, на которой болтался висельник. Саске приложил пальцы к вискам, надеясь, что это отгонит странное ощущение. Пальцы были ледяные. 

− Все хорошо, − повторил Наруто с нажимом, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. Саске подумал: еще одно предложение попить воды, и он перейдет к рукоприкладству. – Ничего страшного не случилось, даттебае. Просто ты устал. 

− Еще скажи мне поспать, − огрызнулся Саске. 

− До утра ты свободен. Делай, что хочешь, даттебае, − заявил Наруто и включил свой дурацкий плеер. Динамики наушников замурлыкали на грани слышимости. 

Саске хотел сойти с этого проклятого автобуса и тащиться через тьму, не разбирая дороги. Может быть, забрести в какое-нибудь болото и исчезнуть в нем. Тоже хороший вариант. Без тела и похорон устраивать не надо, а где нет похорон, там нет и идиотских речей о достижениях.

− Знаешь, как познакомились мои родители?

Погружающийся в бездну фрустрации Саске подумал, что это он ослышался. Но нет, Наруто явно хотел поболтать и косил на него беззастенчиво-голубым глазом как ни в чем не бывало.

− Удиви меня.

− Отец чуть не наехал на мою мать на мотоцикле. У него был кафе-рейсер, собранный из говна и палок, «Желтая молния». Довольно резвый, − хихикнул Наруто. – В общем, папа так засмотрелся на маму, что едва ее не задавил. Вильнул в последний момент, затормозил чуть дальше… А мама пришла в такую ярость, что подбежала к нему и избила его сумкой. Потом они как-то разговорились и выяснили, что оба – дети Вудстока. Такие дела, тебае.

Рассказ больше напоминал небылицу, но Саске чувствовал, что с каждой минутой из него выходит напряжение. И это раздражало. Глупости не должны успокаивать. И, уж конечно, Саске был достаточно умен, чтобы сообразить: идиот несет чушь, чтобы заставить его расслабиться. Вот в чем точно не было нужды.

− Не надо меня утешать, − выплюнул Саске с презрением и отвернулся к боковому стеклу. Ничего особо интересного за ним не происходило.

− А никто тебя и не утешает, даттебае! Просто думал, поговорим, раз уж ты решил больше никогда не спать, а заняться тут особо нечем… Забыл на мгновение, какой ты ублюдок.

− Я рожден в законном браке.

− Чего? – Наруто мотнул башкой.

− Я рожден в законном браке, идиот, − повторил Саске чуть громче. – Я не могу быть ублюдком.

Придурок аж захлебнулся воздухом.

− Ну тогда ты сволочь! Сволочной принц сволочей. – Бледное отражение в стекле с готовностью показало, как Наруто зыркнул в его сторону. – И все равно ты ублюдок!

Саске почему-то усмехнулся, хотя не собирался этого делать, и понадеялся, что никто ничего не заметил.

*** *** ***

Утром в день рождения Сакуры – 28 марта – они возвращались из рейса. Следующий день был выходным. Именно на него Сакура и решила перенести дружеские посиделки, куда звала и Наруто с Саске. Особенно Саске. По его мнению, все это устраивалось лишь с одной целью – чтобы всеми правдами и неправдами оказаться с ним за одним столом. Саске, разумеется, никуда идти не собирался. Большие компании утомляли. С незнакомцами полагалось о чем-то разговаривать, имитируя интерес, хотя все они были одинаково скучны. И, конечно, не стоило забывать о самой виновнице торжества. Она… напрягала.

Наруто, впрочем, тоже. Недавно он вновь приставал со своими дурацкими вопросами.

− Ну, когда мы будем поздравлять Сакуру? – Энергия буквально переполняла его. – Нужно все решить заранее, даттебае! Принесешь подарок на рейс?

− Конечно. Почему бы не свозить метровую керамическую рыбку в Фукуоку и обратно? – отозвался Саске с издевкой. – Можешь заодно показать ей достопримечательности.

Наруто вытаращился на него. 

− Это рыба? − Их общий подарок для Сакуры он представлял как-то иначе.

− Карп.

Крохотные шестеренки в голове Наруто натужно закрутились, запуская мыслительный процесс. На смену недоумению пришел восторг только что сделанного открытия. Он сквозил из каждой черточки на лице Наруто, горел в глазах. И совсем не важно, что открытие было крайне посредственным.

− Карп борется с течением! Это символ удачи и упорства в достижении цели! Да-а-а, Сакуре такое понравится!

Саске только и смог, что издать неопределенное хмыканье. Сложно вот так объяснить, что этот конкретный карп символизировал осуждение. Как говорится, лучше один раз увидеть, чем сто раз услышать.

− Принесешь его с собой на вечеринку? – продолжил допытываться Наруто.

− Я туда не пойду.

− Почему? – Поразительно, но идиот, кажется, правда не понимал. Может, потому, что Сакура не объявила на него сезон охоты, а, заинтересуйся та им, был бы даже рад. Не зря же Наруто вечно звал ее на свидание. В последнее время, правда, приглашения от него начали сходить на нет.

− Ненавижу людей, − честно признался Саске.

Наруто ответил непонимающим прищуром. Он всегда так делал, когда слышал что-то, не укладывающееся в его систему мира, − щурился, всем видом выражая подозрительность. Дебил с дебильной мимикой. 

В первый рабочий день Саске, сразу после официального представления, Наруто подошел к нему и спросил без всяких преамбул: «Эй, а какой у тебя любимый рамен?». Саске не видел причин скрывать правду: «Никакой». Его откровенность в отношении лапши почему-то произвела эффект грома среди ясного неба: Наруто тут же скорчил эту свою рожу. Скептицизм и недоверие. Все его мысли были написаны на лбу: «Какой-то ты странный».

Ведь о человеке судят по его любимому сорту рамена, вне всякого сомнения.

− Ну-у… − Наруто все еще пытался разработать план идеального поздравления. – Может, тогда зайдем к Сакуре вечером после рейса? У меня есть ее телефон. Позвоню заранее и договорюсь.

− Ладно, − отозвался Саске, мысленно проехался по тому, как Узумаки унижался, вымаливая этот злосчастный номер, но смолчал. Какая разница, на самом деле?

− А ты дашь мне свой номер? – Наруто смотрел на него во все глаза и кусал губу. Зубы снова и снова проходились по одному и тому же местечку справа, у самого угла рта.

− Зачем?

− Нам же надо будет где-то пересечься, тебае! Или собираешься все-таки вручить своего карпа один, как и планировал?

В словах про встречу был резон.

− Диктуй свой, − нехотя проговорил Саске, доставая смартфон. Набрал озвученную комбинацию цифр, нажал на кнопку вызова. Преследовало чувство, что он совершает ошибку. Небезопасно делиться личными данными, да еще непонятно с кем. 

Звонок так и не раздался – достаточно уважительно по отношению к окружающим, − но Наруто странно дернулся и хихикнул. Видимо, вибрировало в кармане брюк.

− Если будешь слать мне всякий бред, я выброшу телефон с моста. И рыбу тоже, − зачем-то пообещал Саске, тут же решил, что собственные угрозы смехотворны, и поспешил удалиться.

Наруто, к своей чести, не скинул ни одного сообщения. Ни самой маленькой и тупой картинки с котами. Возможно, он был небезнадежен.

Утром 28-го их троица сдала документы на поездку и распрощалась в здании автовокзала. Саске, цепенея от усталости, добрался домой, принял душ и лег было спать, но сон не шел. В голову лезло то одно, то другое. Еще некстати вспомнилось, что на обратном пути Наруто не глушил по обыкновению энергетики и сладкий кофе, а значит, у него почти не осталось денег. Тупица. Саске сам не знал, почему так злится на то, что идиотский Узумаки не умел вести бюджет. Дело, видимо, было в тех злосчастных деньгах, которые ему всучили. Саске все еще хранил мятые банкноты, не в силах потратить их даже на какую-нибудь чушь вроде бутылки изотоника. Нужно было найти способ вернуть их владельцу, чтобы тот вновь наслаждался вредными привычками, пока язва не откроется, и наконец обрести покой. Дурак Наруто из-за своих придуманных правил не взял бы деньги, но что, если потратить их и отдать ему купленное? Те же энергетики или омерзительную растворимую лапшу, которую он все время жрет? Поразительно, что с таким рационом этот малый еще не закидывался таблетками от гастрита. Здоровье у Наруто было на зависть.

С такими мыслями Саске и отключился. Снилась чушь, тоже про Наруто – тот очень хотел стать старостой какой-то деревни и, в конце концов, стал. Саске так и не понял, как. Возможно, упустил сюжетообразующий кусок. Реальность норовила ворваться в очень путанную и алогичную сказку, созданную его подсознанием. Бао Бао, собачка Итачи, больше похожая на буйнопомешанный комок белого меха, несколько раз влетала в спальню и начинала прыгать по Саске, требуя внимания. Когда он выставлял ее за дверь и снова ложился, чувствуя, как проваливается в продолжение сна, Бао жалостливо скулила. Саске рычал сквозь зубы и снова впускал ее. Псина приходила в восторг и скакала по комнате, как заведенная. Чертова Бао. Пушистый демон. Вести себя прилично она удосуживалась только при Итачи.

В конце концов, собака выдохлась и заснула у Саске под боком. Тот не нашел в себе сил вновь ее выдворить. 

Тишина и безмятежность продлились ровно до того момента, как ключ Итачи заскрипел в замке. Бао, истошно лая, подорвалась с места и устремилась навстречу любимому хозяину. Саске встал следом, чувствуя себя так, будто его огрели лопатой по голове.

Итачи как всегда цвел. Он старался вернуться из офиса пораньше, чтобы потом поработать дома, в тишине. Заодно, как он любил шутить, спасал своих подчиненных от переутомления – по старой традиции им не разрешалось покидать рабочие места прежде, чем уйдет их руководитель.

− Как дела? – полюбопытствовал Итачи с улыбкой, легким движением скинул пиджак на диван и кинулся обнимать свою псину, оставляющую повсюду шерсть. – Кто это такой красивый? Булочка Бао!

− Пойду утоплюсь, − пробормотал себе под нос Саске и заперся в ванной.

Пока он чистил зубы и плескал в лицо ледяной водой, надеясь, что в висках прекратит ныть, Наруто прислал повеление: «Приезжай к восьми!». Далее следовал адрес. Обнаружив смс, Саске только закатил глаза. Раскомандовался.

Проходивший мимо Итачи заметил эмоции, которые Саске не смог удержать в себе, но понял все по-своему:

− Если начинается мигрень, используй массажную плитку. Очень полезно для кожи головы! – Саске закатил бы глаза и в ответ на эту ремарку, но брат уже исчез в кухне. – Что хочешь на ужин? Я купил прекрасного осьминога!

Итачи был как престарелая японская домохозяйка, ведущая дневник расходов в тетради «Какейбо». Он ежедневно заглядывал в любимый продуктовый, чтобы приобрести самое свежее, а после методично указывал, сколько потратил, в специальном приложении. Еще Итачи обожал фермерские рынки, но те устраивали только по выходным. Жаль! Иначе бы он каждый вечер несся туда из бизнес-центра и синхронизировался с огурцами и редисом в попытке вычислить самые богатые на витамины.

И, кстати, Итачи придерживался вегетарианства − как и положено человеку, который после окончания университета уехал в Индию на полгода и чистил себе чакры до посинения. Прекрасный осьминог целиком и полностью предназначался Саске, потому что тот не собирался питаться молоком и травой. Ну, может, разве что помидорами.

− Пожарить такояки? – Итачи настойчиво загремел специальной сковородой.

Жирные шарики с осьминогом. Залить сверху соусом, набрызгать майонеза – и вообще фантастика. Саске внутренне передернулся. Иногда хотелось чего-то такого, но не сегодня. А вот Наруто бы этот холестериновый кошмар привел в восторг.

− Пожарь, − откликнулся Саске и моргнул в недоумении. Вроде же собирался отказаться…

Ладно. Он просто сложит их в коробку для бенто и отнесет идиоту в качестве компенсации за внеплановые траты, или как там это можно назвать? Все лучше растворимой лапши и жижи из сахара и кофеина. 

Итачи, переодевшись в домашнее, напевал мантры в кухне. Пока он был при деле, Саске поторопился вытащить карпа из шкафа с хламом. Карп оказался неприлично тяжелым – это как-то стерлось из памяти. Саске едва не уронил рыбину себе на ноги и снес ее бесконечно длинным хвостом жеоду аметиста, пристроенную на полке рядом. Жеода с грохотом покатилась по полу. Бао отозвалась на шум очередной вспышкой лая.

− А я-то думаю, кто нас грабит? – вездесущий Итачи нарисовался в дверном проеме и смотрел с интересом. – Нашел покупателя для карпа?

Саске не хотел ничего рассказывать брату. Ни про дурацкого Наруто, ни про Сакуру и ее день рождения. О чем он вообще думал? Нужно было купить девчонке мускусную дыню. Половина страны делает так перед каждым праздником.

Итачи никуда не уходил. Его взгляд в стиле «Скажешь мне, когда будешь готов» мучил пониманием.

− Это для подарка, − нехотя объяснил Саске. Каждое слово давалось с трудом.

И почему всем вечно нужно что-то знать о нем и его планах?

Но Итачи знал Саске лучше других – этого у него было не отнять. Он никогда не задавал вопросы, которые напрашивались сами собой: «Для кого подарок?», «По какому случаю?». Итачи действовал изощреннее.

− В подарке главное – упаковка! – сообщил он и расплылся в улыбке. – Пойду посмотрю, не осталось ли у нас фурошики.

− У тебя такояки не подгорят? – крикнул ему вслед Саске. Итачи ответил что-то невнятное, с головой уходя в поиски.

Платки для упаковки подарков почему-то обнаружились в шкафу с полотенцами. Их было даже два – фиолетовый, поменьше, и гигантский черный с красными цветами. Последний выглядел немного угрожающе, но керамический карп поместился бы только в эту простынищу.

− Сейчас, подожди, − бормотал Итачи, искусно завязывая банты. Доверить упаковку подарка Саске он не рискнул – знал, что тот просто спеленает рыбу как попало.

Саске стоял рядом, испытывая странные чувства. С одной стороны, от того, как Итачи о нем заботился, теплело в груди. С другой стороны, старший брат не давал ему ничего сделать самостоятельно, и это бесило. Если задуматься, с детства ничего не изменилось.

− Сложишь мне такояки с собой? – подал голос Саске, когда карпа превратили в настоящий шедевр. Кроме того, он больше не пялился нарисованными глазами, что тоже было приятно. 

Итачи удивленно приподнял брови.

− Да. – Ни одного вопроса про предстоящий уход. Ему можно было поаплодировать.

− Возьми контейнер понекрасивее.

− Выбери тот, который сочтешь нужным. Или, может быть, такояки тоже сложишь сам? – Еще одна очаровательная улыбка от Итачи, монстра дипломатии.

Саске только хмыкнул.

В без пяти восемь он стоял перед домом, адрес которого ему прислал Наруто (ориентир – линия электропередач и супермаркет «7 Eleven»). Стоял и ненавидел себя за пунктуальность. С каждой минувшей секундой становилось все яснее, что придурок опоздает. Потрясающая неучтивость. Будто Саске нечем больше заняться, кроме как ошиваться тут с тяжеленным свертком в руках. 

Наконец среди редких прохожих забрезжило оранжевое пятно. Узумаки несся на всех парах в куртке нараспашку.

− В твоем мире что, еще не изобрели часы? – осведомился Саске, надеясь, что выражение его лица достаточно красноречиво.

− Я ехал на метро! Торопился как мог, даттебае! 

Едва Наруто поравнялся с ним, как Саске проворно впихнул завернутого карпа ему в руки. Дело сделано. Саске и без того таскал эту громадину на десять минут дольше положенного. Наруто по-старчески охнул и едва не выпустил ношу из рук.

− Тяжелая! Это что, камень?

− Я же сказал, это карп!

Идиот уже расковыривал один из узлов, вобравших в себя все мастерство Итачи-упаковщика. Саске едва удержался, чтобы не отвесить ему подзатыльник.

− Ты что делаешь? – вопросил он вместо этого. Тон был в необходимой мере уничижительным.

Наруто отвлекся от своего занятия.

− Хочу посмотреть! Это же наш общий подарок!

Воспользовавшись моментом, Саске шлепнул его по свободной руке (чтобы не мешался) и сам развязал узел, потом размотал угол шелкового платка. На свет появилась красная рыбья голова. Вид ее был еще более негодующим, чем раньше, хотя это уже попахивало мистикой.

− Оно… смотрит! − ужаснулся Наруто под неотрывным взглядом керамических глаз.

− Точно, − согласился Саске. Ему было почти весело. Ожидание того стоило.

− Это точно приносит удачу? – усомнился Узумаки непривычно тихим голосом, будто карп способен был его услышать.

Рыбина могла принести своему обладателю много денег, но только в случае, если бы он не поленился выяснить, что значит штамп-клеймо на обратной стороне.

− Клянусь, − подтвердил Саске безучастно.

Это вполне устроило Узумаки, и он позволил спрятать подарок обратно в слои ткани.

− Ну что, пойдем? Сакура нас уже заждалась!

− По чьей вине, идиот? – не выдержал Саске, но Наруто шел впереди, а потому все пропустил.

Сакура жила на третьем этаже. И, кажется, она действительно ждала гостей, потому что открыла сразу.

− Наруто, где тебя носит? Ты сказал, что будешь в восемь! – грозно начала Сакура с порога, но тут заметила Саске, стоявшего за спиной Узумаки, и смешалась. – Саске-кун… Не знала, что вы придете вдвоем… Я даже ничего не приготовила…

Ничего готовить и не надо было – Саске не собирался проходить в квартиру. О чем непременно поведал бы, если бы представился случай.

− Сакура, с днем рождения! – завопил Наруто с неподдельной радостью – ну точно именинник, − и, склонившись, протянул Сакуре сверток. Поклон вышел так себе, да и спину можно было держать прямее, но Саске все равно удивился. – Это тебе!

Сакура забрала у него подарок. Судя по всему, ее немало озадачил вес кулька, и она горела желанием узнать, что же внутри. По правилам этикета это можно было выяснить лишь после ухода гостей. 

Но разве Наруто знал что-то про японский этикет?

− Почему ты его не развернешь? – протянул он обиженно. – Тебе что, не интересно, что там?

Саске без особых церемоний ткнул ему между лопаток, надеясь, что Наруто поймет посыл: «Заглохни». Но идиот, конечно, ничего не понял.

− Ай! Саске, какого хрена! – Стоило лишь пройти вспышке боли, как внимание Наруто переключилось на смущенную, яростно краснеющую Сакуру. Сверток она держала из последних сил, будучи заложницей природной вежливости. − В общем, мы очень хотим узнать, понравился ли тебе подарок! Открывай!

Саске покачал головой (никто этого не заметил) и сдался. Ладно. Ко всем демонам ада. Если Сакура развернет фурошики, начнется светопреставление. Но, вероятно, будет забавно.

− Ну-у… Хорошо. Если ты так настаиваешь, − не слишком уверенно согласилась девушка и опустилась на колени, положила сверток на пол и принялась его развязывать.

Саске и Наруто молча смотрели сверху вниз. Сакура бережно распустила бант, служащий для украшения, отогнула край платка… Рыба уставилась на нее. Сакура уставилась на рыбу. Наполненная молчанием минута длилась не меньше часа.

Сакура опустила голову, ее плечи затряслись… Она же не плакала, верно? Это был бы кошмар. Женщины принимают все так близко к сердцу…

− Наруто! – вдруг заорала Сакура и молниеносно выпрямилась, чуть не заехав макушкой в подбородок Узумаки, шагнувшего к ней, чтобы выяснить, что не так. – Рыба? Серьезно? Это что, какой-то розыгрыш?..

− Это карп! – сказал Наруто в свое оправдание.

− И такой страшный! – бушевала девушка. – Ты вообще смотрел ему в глаза? Жуть берет от их выражения! Это какое-то китайское дерьмо! 

− Итальянское, − улучив момент, поправил Саске.

− Вот именно! – буркнул Наруто. – Это карп Саске! Итальянский! Стоп, он правда из Италии?..

Ему не суждено было получить ответ. В Сакуре начались чудесные изменения. Теперь она смотрела на лежащего на полу карпа так, будто ничего прекрасней не видела. Будто была давним фанатом Антонио Вольтаджио и считала его последнюю работу венцом творения.

Наконец, оторвавшись от созерцания керамической рыбы, она подняла на Саске сияющий взгляд и проговорила:

− Карп кои. Символ любви…

Дело приняло нежелательный оборот. Саске еще толком не понял, что произошло, а в голове уже застучало: «Пора валить, пора валить». Интуиция обычно не подводила.

Поэтому Саске молча развернулся и принялся спускаться по лестнице. Наверное, стоило что-то сказать на прощание. «Ну, я пошел»? Он и так пошел, все это видели. Ни к чему разжевывать очевидное. «До встречи»? Он не горел желанием вновь увидеть этих людей. Если бы за всю жизнь они больше никогда не встретились, он бы умер счастливым.

Кажется, растерянная Сакура еще что-то говорила. Наруто отвечал ей – на порядок громче, но слов все равно было не разобрать, только модуляции голоса. Саске прибавил шагу.

Когда от выхода на улицу и бесконечной свободы его отделяло с десяток шагов, сзади раздался топот.

− Что с тобой не так? – проорал Наруто в спину. 

Саске вышел из дома – невежливо мешать людям радоваться вечернему отдыху – и остановился с таким видом, будто делал Узумаки величайшее одолжение. После беготни по лестнице Наруто тяжело дышал. Грудь под белой футболкой – довольно мускулистая, к слову, − резко поднималась и опадала. На покрасневших щеках веснушки казались коричневыми, а шрамы – прозрачно-голубыми, как фарфор. Глаза Наруто метали молнии.

Тут-то Саске и вспомнил. Как он вообще мог забыть? Сам же все это и затеял. Даже рюкзак с собой притащил ради этого.

Недаром говорят: начнешь водиться с идиотом, сам станешь таким.

− Даже ни с кем не попрощался, тебае! – Наруто наставил палец в обвиняющем жесте. – Тебя что, не учили перед уходом говорить «пока»?

− А тебя не учили, что подарки нужно разворачивать, когда дарящие уже ушли? – и глазом не моргнув, отозвался Саске.

− Я хотел узнать, понравится ли ей карп! – прогнусавил Наруто.

Какой же он тупица.

− Узнал? – спросил Саске насмешливо.

− По-моему, она все неправильно поняла… − Наруто запустил руку в светлые патлы. Он всегда чесал в затылке, когда чувствовал себя неловко. – Странно как-то вышло. А я надеялся, что нас пригласят пройти и покормят…

Саске сдернул с плеча рюкзак, достал со дна пакет с контейнером и сунул его Узумаки.

− Что это? – изумился тот, но пакет забрал и тут же сунул внутрь любопытный нос. – Какая-то коробка…

− Контейнер можешь не возвращать, − предупредил Саске сухо и продолжил путь. Да, он был плох в прощаниях, потому что не видел в них смысла.

Наруто остался позади. Cтоял перед серым домом Сакуры и смотрел внутрь пакета так, словно там открылся вход во вселенную говорящих овощей.

Ну, по крайней мере Саске больше ничего ему не должен.  



	2. Рамен

  
− Ложись на него! Ложись всем весом! – орал откуда-то сверху Гай-сенсей.

Был день партера. Увидь отец Саске, что творилось на ринге, у него бы пар пошел из ушей.

Проблема Учихи Фугаку была в том, что он обожал традиционность. Порой казалось, что, перестань человечество придумывать что-то новое, он бы и на секунду не расстроился. Даже не заметил. Словно в подтверждение этой теории, Фугаку с супругой жили в классическом японском доме с раздвижными бумажными перегородками и внутренним садом для медитаций, а также не упускали случая нарядиться в кимоно. Конечно, они хотели, чтобы их сыновья получили фундаментальное образование и занимались традиционными видами спорта. Даже последнее желание отчасти исполнилось – Итачи преуспел в кендо и добрался в итоге до седьмого дана. Но Саске… 

С Саске все не задалось с самого начала. На первом же занятии по кендо он, четырехлетний, подбил глаз мальчику, назвавшему его «девчонкой», а Фугаку ушел посреди совещания, чтобы забрать возмутителя спокойствия домой. Инструктор не меньше десяти раз повторил, как важны дисциплина и этикет в боевых искусствах, и посоветовал найти для младшего Учихи «более подходящее занятие».

Но подходящее занятие нашло Саске само. К тому времени он успел доучиться до третьего класса и заработал весьма печальную репутацию, дерясь со всеми, кто позволял себе косо на него взглянуть или сболтнуть лишнего о нем и его семье. Все почему-то думали, коль скоро он Учиха, то сделан из сахара и вырос с серебряной ложкой во рту. Как-то раз, тащась по школьному двору, Саске нарвался на конфликт с бровастым типом, который странно на него смотрел. Тогда он еще не знал, что этот парень, Рок Ли, смотрел так на всех – просто потому, что у него были очень круглые выпуклые глаза, придававшие его лицу чумное выражение. Саске видел врага в каждом и быстро приходил в ярость. Он тут же подошел к тому, кто на него так подозрительно таращился, и заявил что-то… он сам не помнил, что. Дальше все пошло по откатанному сценарию: слово за слово, и вот они, два сопляка, уже катались по земле. Вернее, по земле катали его. Чего никогда раньше не случалось. Когда белоснежную рубашку украсили грязные разводы и потеки крови из носа, а гнев отступил, пучеглазый парень быстро закончил драку и даже порывался помочь Саске встать. Саске в помощи не нуждался. Все, что ему было нужно – узнать, как этот придурок с чудными бровями стал настолько крут. Когда Саске спросил напрямую (пропустив часть про придурка, потому что в этом бою победил явно не он), то получил ответ, сдобренный сияющей улыбкой: «Это все тренировки Гая-сенсея!».

Гай-сенсей держал средней руки додзе, где занимались смешанными боевыми искусствами. Перед первой тренировкой там Саске был настроен скептически. Он посмотрел в интернете видеозаписи ММА-боев, и те, надо сказать, включали все, что он ненавидел: наготу и прикосновения. Практически обнаженные люди хватали друг друга за разные места и валяли по полу «клетки». Саске внутренне содрогался от перспективы участвовать в подобном. Но если в процессе он станет так же силен, как парень с бровями… Чем-то всегда приходится жертвовать, верно?

На тренировке Саске приобрел целых два повода для радости. Во-первых, никто не отрабатывал удары и захваты в одних трусах с ракушкой. На всех были футболки, шорты и даже компрессионные штаны. Это обнадеживало. Во-вторых, Саске вдруг обнаружил, что не воспринимает других занимающихся как людей. Для него они были чем-то вроде более совершенного спортивного инвентаря, говорящих и потеющих макивар. Когда к нему прикасались в додзе, он не испытывал желания выпрыгнуть из кожи. ММА – это парный спорт. Тренироваться в одиночку невозможно. И все лучше, чем бестолково махать синаем каждый день (Итачи махал и не жаловался).

Фугаку был повергнут в ужас выбором сына. В те далекие времена он еще не оставил попыток наставить Саске на путь истинный, а потому устроил ему настоящий выговор, используя тяжеловесные аргументы вроде: «Мой сын не будет тереться гениталиями о других парней». Саске и не собирался ни о кого тереться. Он с трудом мог вынести объятия матери и даже простые похлопывания по плечу от брата, бесконечно прокручивая в голове мысли о чужом кожном жире, который остается на нем в процессе ежедневных взаимодействий. Если задуматься, обмениваясь рукопожатиями и передавая друг другу соевый соус в ресторане, люди постоянно оставляли друг на друге следы. Мир наполняли отпечатки пальцев, эти маленькие метки, состоящие из пота, грязи и бактерий. Но лишь в одном месте на планете Саске не размышлял об отвратительности телесного контакта – в додзе. Там на это не оставалось времени, нужно было учиться правильно выкручивать противникам руки и ноги.

К счастью, Фугаку со своим мнением оказался в меньшинстве. Его жена, Микото, и Итачи единогласно заявили: если в мире есть хоть что-то, что заставит Саске оторваться от фильмов ужасов и выйти из комнаты, − пусть он этим занимается. Даже если это предполагает ненадлежащие прикосновения и переломы. Фугаку пришлось согласиться. Уже на следующей неделе Саске вручили бойцовские перчатки с вышитым на них моном. Без широких жестов отцу было не обойтись.

− Ножки плотнее-плотнее-плотнее! – напомнил о себе Гай. Его манера общения была… исключительной.

Саске был как раз на середине удушающего приема – то есть подобрался к самому интересному, − когда Омои, его партнер по спаррингу, вдруг нашел способ вывернуться из хватки. Рывком поднялся вместе с висящим на нем Саске и мощно швырнул его на маты. Бум. После такого приземления дыхание сбивалось, сложно было сосредоточиться, но в этом и заключался смысл техники «вали и колоти». Омои уже водрузился сверху, зафиксировал туловище ногой и занес локоть для удара. Нужно было как-то его расшатать. Саске напрягся и с силой подбросил бедра. Омои качнуло вперед – ему пришлось выбросить руки над головой Саске, чтобы упереться в маты и не потерять равновесие. Вот и подошел самый подходящий момент, чтобы сгрести его в охапку, прижаться как можно сильнее и вновь подбросить импульсом своего тела. Дальше оставалось только правильно просунуть колено, прежде чем спихнуть противника вбок, и после выхода из удержания зажать ему ногу в болевом захвате. Омои, тихо матерясь сквозь зубы, застучал по мату.

− Ну ты и козлина, мог бы сдаться, − заявил он, когда его нога вновь оказалась на свободе.

− Мог бы, − признал Саске и неприятно ухмыльнулся. – Но сдался ты.

− Саске! – экзальтированно воскликнул Гай, моментально оказываясь рядом. – Вот это сила духа! А теперь посмотрим, как можно было переиграть исход боя. Вернемся в начальную позицию!

Саске вновь распластался на матах, Гай-сенсей уселся сверху. Он был в тысячу раз тяжелее и настолько же техничней фиксировал противника коленом. Такого бы Саске в жизни не сбросил.

− Омои, твоя проблема была в том, что ты отдал руки, − пустился в объяснения Гай-сенсей. От его белозубой улыбки по стенам додзе должны были скакать солнечные зайчики. – Саске тебя толкает, ты падаешь и пытаешься стабилизироваться… Тут-то он тебя и ловит. А что, если в момент падения сразу перейти к выполнению удушающего приема? Саске, скидывай меня.

Прижатый к матам Саске из последних сил попытался сделать, как сказали. Гай изобразил, что все-таки потерял равновесие, и в момент падения уперся предплечьем Саске в горло. Давление он дозировал безукоризненно. Оно было ровно таким, чтобы подоспело осознание: ты попал, из этого удушения не выйти. Омои на его месте попытался бы сломать кадык или еще что похуже.

− И не забывай про руки Саске! – добавил Гай наставительно. – Не давай ему сцепить их у тебя за спиной, как он и сделал. Держи свободной рукой руку противника, это тебя обезопасит.

Тренер мягко, но решительно накрыл ладонью предплечье Саске, притиснул к прохладному мату.

− А теперь доводи удушающий. – Видимо, на этом этапе полагалось усиливать нажим на шею. Саске не стал тянуть и с готовностью просигнализировал: сдаюсь.

Гай поднялся на ноги, протянул руку Саске, но тот встал сам.

− На сегодня занятие окончено.

Прилипшие к ограничителям ринга Акацучи и Тен-Тен хором заныли. Иногда Гай задерживался после официального окончания тренировки, чтобы все желающие успели поспарринговаться, и они надеялись, что сегодня им повезет.

− Ну хорошо, хорошо. Вы последние! Готовьтесь.

Саске уже направлялся в раздевалку, когда Гай поравнялся с ним.

− Твоя форма все лучше. Как и не было перерыва. Бегаешь?

− Не каждый день, − ответил Саске.

Это была его шестая попытка серьезно заниматься ММА со времен школы. Если бы он не был больным куском дерьма, то непременно бы чего-то добился. Но каждый затяжной период депрессии выводил его из строя не меньше чем на полгода. Антидепрессанты не помогали. Точнее, они могли бы помочь, если бы Саске принимал их регулярно и достаточно долго. Вот только с его непереносимостью лекарств это было из разряда невероятного. 

Когда все только началось, родители собрали целый консилиум врачей, но все прописанные ими таблетки делали только хуже. Одни вызывали судороги, от других Саске покрылся сыпью, которая невыносимо чесалась. Да хранят боги тех, кто придумал кортикостероиды от аллергической крапивницы. Страшнее всего оказалась бессонница. Ее по какой-то причине вызывали почти все антидепрессанты, которые Саске довелось принимать. После трех дней без сна открывались новые грани бытия. Саске думал, что именно так и чувствуют себя ожившие трупы: ни сил, ни аппетита, лишь бесконечная скука и тошнота. Он был, как жук в банке. Смерть бы привела все к общему знаменателю, но чтобы умереть, тоже нужно потрудиться. Саске не мог сам почистить зубы. И бесконечная карусель со сменой препаратов ему надоела. Он отказался от таблеток, но депрессия никуда не делась. 

Да, как раз тогда нужно было решить вопрос с поступлением в университет. Существовало ли что-то, что волновало Саске меньше? Он так и сказал Итачи: «Вон там, за углом, есть какой-то колледж. Меня устроит». Подготовка к централизованному экзамену пошла побоку, но Саске чудом его сдал (он не помнил, как ответил на половину вопросов). Потом в какой-то из дней Итачи помог ему умыться, одеться и отвез на вступительное испытание в Токийский университет. Оно тоже прошло, как в тумане. Саске поступил, но беды на этом не кончились.

− Пьешь протеин? – осведомился Гай-сенсей, вырвав Саске из воспоминаний.

− Иногда.

− Я принес тебе аминокислоты. Из моей новой серии! – Гай жестом заправского фокусника извлек из-за спины банку. С этикетки радостно скалилась его крохотная копия, демонстрируя большой палец.

За прошедшие годы это додзе нехило раскрутилось, а его владелец выпустил несколько линеек спортивной одежды и питания. Правда, трико, которые он предлагал людям, Саске бы постеснялся носить, и не только из-за их омерзительного зеленого цвета.

− Ты хороший спортсмен, − припечатал Гай, вручив Саске банку. – Плохо только, что у тебя нет цели.

А вот это звучало оскорбительно. И какая у Саске, с позволения сказать, должна быть цель? Стать крутым бойцом, получить признание UFC и выяснить на ринге отношения с Коннором МакГрегором? Это смешно. На минутку, Саске все еще Учиха. Когда Учих показывают по телевизору, они все как один облачены в деловые костюмы и одаривают бездушными улыбками. Учихи не танцуют внутри октагона, выплевывая кровавую слюну. Может, Мадару бы и повеселил такой поворот событий, а вот его сын слег бы с сердечным приступом. Ну и, наконец, это небезопасно. Никто в этом мире не желает Учихам здоровья и процветания, кроме них самих. Когда какой-то семье удается подмять под себя едва ли не половину Японии, она наживает кучу врагов. Выйти на ринг за деньги − все равно что заявить во всеуслышание: «Я здесь, готовьтесь меня, нахрен, убить». 

− Может быть, поучаствуешь в соревнованиях столичной префектуры? – не унимался Гай. − Я помогу тебе подготовиться.

− Спасибо, не стоит, − равнодушно отозвался Саске. – Я тут не чтобы самоутверждаться. Просто люблю причинять людям боль.

Гай запрокинул голову и громко расхохотался.

− А ты шутник! Люблю твой настрой. Так держать! – И, не попрощавшись, он заторопился обратно к рингу, где мялись в бездействии Акацучи с Тен-Тен, желавшие испытать себя.

Саске вздохнул. Он не шутил.

На выходе из додзе Саске, уже переодетый в сухую футболку и джинсы, столкнулся с Роком Ли – тем самым парнем с бровями, благодаря которому оказался тут. Теперь Ли преподавал в детской группе. В юности он занимался не только ММА, но и вольной борьбой. В 2016 году урвал на Олимпиаде серебряную медаль, а после получил на тренировке сложнейшие травмы руки и ноги. Кое-как восстановился и вот – открыл в себе тренерский талант.

Наверное, у этого парня была цель. Гай им страшно гордился.

− Саске! – обрадовался встрече Ли. – Привет! Как дела? 

− Еще жив.

− Это прекрасно! – Едва ли кого-то мог воодушевить такой немногословный ответ, но Рок Ли всегда был странным. – Не упусти весну своей юности!

− Уже упустил, − буркнул Саске, но его старый знакомый так торопился на занятие, что все прослушал.

И это, определенно, было к лучшему.

*** *** ***

На следующий рейс Наруто явился с большой картонной коробкой под мышкой и первым делом подошел к Саске.

− Отойдем? Есть разговор, − шепотом проговорил он, придвигаясь все ближе и ближе, как в тупом западном фильме про шпионов. Его грудь уже почти упиралась Саске в плечо. Их разделяли два слоя форменной одежды – по одному на каждого – и тонкая, сходящая на нет прослойка воздуха.

Саске отодвинулся прежде, чем они все-таки соприкоснулись. В конце-то концов.

− Пошли.

Они добрались до ограждения, за которым начиналась посадочная платформа. Наруто прижимал к себе коробку, будто в ней было самое дорогое, чем он когда-либо владел. Саске вдруг подумал, что внутри щенок или котенок. Какая-нибудь живность.

− Мне нужна твоя помощь, − начал Узумаки, приняв умоляющий вид. В его огромных небесных глазах отражалась вся скорбь мира.

− Я не беру бездомных животных, − отмахнулся Саске.

Наруто это сбило с толку. Он тут же нахмурился и выпятил нижнюю губу, пытаясь отследить нить логики. Однако все усилия оказались напрасны, и спустя минуту, за которую из коробки так и не донеслось ни звука, он продолжил:

− Тут подвернулась одна халтурка. Слышал про бум передвижных кафе в Фукуоке? Один мой приятель решил открыть такое, делать тайяки для туристов.

Конечно же, в Фукуоке ведь совсем нет сотни однотипных тележек, с которых продают традиционное печенье в форме рыб.

− Как оригинально, – съязвил Саске.

Наруто только покачал головой.

− Ты даже не дослушал, даттебае! Все кладут в них бобы адзуки или, в лучшем случае, шоколад, а мой знакомый хочет делать их с пастой из каштанов!

− И что ему мешает?

− То, что в Фукуоке не продают правильную пасту! – Наруто потряс коробкой. Из-за картонных стенок раздался звон стекла. – «Обусэдо» из поселка Обусэ.

− Какая чушь, − не выдержал Саске. – Твой приятель плохо искал.

− Он попросил меня захватить ему этой пасты, ну я и согласился… − Теперь идиот выглядел виновато. – Это же ничего?

− Думаю, ты в шаге от провоза контрабанды.

− Он пообещал мне деньги!

− Конечно, придурок. Никто не возит контрабанду бесплатно.

− Помоги мне куда-нибудь это спрятать, – попросил Наруто, заглядывая Саске в лицо.

Нужно было сказать «нет». Нужно было сказать: «Да пошел ты».

− Я поделюсь с тобой заработанным! – пообещал Узумаки запальчиво.

Саске давно не чувствовал такого сильного гнева. Каждый предмет в мире будто подсветили по контуру. Все стало небывало ярким, выжгло зрительный нерв многообразием форм и красок, а после погрузилось во тьму.

Гай-сенсей любил говорить, что Саске как Халк. Стоит его разозлить, и ему не будет равных. Сомнительный комплимент.

− Катись к чертям со своими деньгами, − прошипел Саске, изнемогая от желания врезать по тупой голове и услышать пустой звук, как от удара по арбузу.

Наруто не сдвинулся с места. Только притиснул к себе коробку еще крепче.

− Ну так ты поможешь? Она не займет много места. Просто засунем ее на багажную полку в конце салона и чем-нибудь прикроем. Ты же никому не скажешь?

«Как я тебя ненавижу», − подумал Саске. От одного лишь безмолвного признания жажда крови не улеглась. Чувство было всеобъемлющим.

− Как я тебя ненавижу, − повторил Саске вслух.

Узумаки почему-то расплылся в улыбке, и шрамы на его щеках стали похожи на лисьи усы. В чем-то это было даже мило.

− Я знал, что на тебя можно положиться, тебае!

Для того чтобы задвинуть коробку с банками в конец багажной полки и прикрыть сверху запасной упаковкой одноразовых стаканчиков для кофе, особого мастерства не требовалось. Наруто мог сделать это и сам, не посвящая Саске в хитрый план, а после извлечь груз и спокойно доставить его адресату. Никто за ним не следил. Что по-настоящему выводило Саске из себя – так это то, что его по неизвестным причинам втянули в аферу. И он согласился. Кретин. А потом Саске снова будут совать какие-то жалкие гроши, и придется их взять, чтобы Наруто отстал.

Есть ли спасение из этого круговорота нелепицы?

− Если ты заодно провозишь наркоту, я сдам тебя на первом допросе, − пообещал Саске, одарив Наруто безжалостным взглядом. 

Следовало упомянуть, что у семьи Учиха лучшие юристы, но это и так все знали.

Выпад не произвел на Узумаки особого эффекта:

− Там только сладкая паста из каштана. Хочешь, покажу?

− Нет. 

− Тогда угощу тебя потом тайяки Инари, − решил Наруто, весьма довольный собой. Конечно, переложил дерьмо с больной головы на здоровую. – Они реально клевые!

− Оставь себе, − посоветовал Саске. 

К счастью, подходило время выезда, так что на этом разговор исчерпал себя. Рейс ничем не отличался от предыдущих, разве что Сакура вела себя в присутствии Саске еще неадекватней, чем раньше. Все время заливалась краской и глупо хихикала.

Нужно было все-таки подарить ей дыню. Карп испускал волны безумия, которые не шли на пользу никому.

В Фукуоку прибыли на десять минут раньше положенного. Наруто больше не засыпал в автобусе, лишь устало просматривал интернет-страницы на своем смартфоне с разбитым экраном (будто за густой сетью трещин можно было что-то разобрать) и без конца зевал. Извлекая чемоданы пассажиров из багажного отделения, он немного взбодрился. Серая после целого дня на ногах Сакура кланялась и повторяла: «Спасибо, что пользуетесь услугами нашей компании». Опущенный наземь взгляд говорил, что мысленно она уже забросала весь автопарк бутылками с зажигательной смесью.

Саске предвкушал короткий и бесполезный отдых. Ему был необходим даже такой.

Автобус наконец покинул платформу высадки и заехал на площадку для транспорта. Утром должна была прийти бригада уборщиков, подготовить его к обратному рейсу.

− Пойду сдавать документы, − сообщила Сакура. – Вы идете?

− Да, − сказал Саске, даже не повернувшись в ее сторону.

− Сейчас, − поддержал его Наруто.

− Все в порядке? – Сакура заподозрила неладное и теперь переводила взгляд с одного на другого.

− Да, − повторил Саске с каменным лицом.

− Точно, − подтвердил Наруто.

− Вы какие-то странные. Я все-таки пойду, а то мне что-то нехорошо. Ничего не ела целый день.

− Будь осторожна, Сакура! – крикнул вслед девушке Узумаки.

Саске метнул в него яростный взгляд.

− Хватит трепаться. Доставай гребаную коробку и пошли.

− Сейчас-сейчас… − Наруто встал на носочки, зашарил по полке… и вдруг начал меняться в лице. – Там что-то…

− Что? – Саске правда очень устал. У него не было сил ждать, пока дурак вытащит руки из задницы и сделает то, на что у любого нормального человека ушло бы секунд двадцать. – Подвинься, я сам.

Наруто подвинулся, держа согнутые руки перед собой, словно какой-нибудь тираннозавр. 

− Там… − начал было он, но Саске не дослушал. 

Он до боли хотел покинуть осточертевший автобус. Увидеть небо. Может быть, поесть.

Его руки нащупали углы коробки. Она никуда не делась, но… Весь картон был в чем-то густом, липком и жирном одновременно.

Понимание пришло молниеносно. Саске отцепился от коробки и не мигая уставился на Наруто. Тот смотрел в ответ, не отводя глаз, − вроде с вызовом, но будто того и гляди рассмеется.

И руки они теперь держали одинаково. Два тираннозавра, побежденные каштановой пастой.

− Какая-то из банок протекла, − выдавил Наруто, пытаясь побороть подступающее хихиканье.

− Да что ты. А я-то думал, это великий марсианский червь отложил тут яйца.

− Смотрите-ка, у кого прорезалось чувство юмора, тебае!

Какое-то время они пытались убить друг друга взглядами. От ощущения липкой жижи на пальцах хотелось вывернуться наизнанку. Только сейчас Саске заметил, что Наруто кинул упаковку стаканчиков, использованную для прикрытия, на ближайшее сидение, а та, между прочим, тоже была измазана в пасте. А теперь − и обивка сидения.

Липко-жирная мерзость распространялась по салону, как зараза.

Наруто проследил направление взгляда Саске и издал тихий стон.

− О нет.

− Я уже говорил, что ты идиот? – начал Саске самым миролюбивым тоном. – Так вот, я ошибался. Ты тупой мудила.

− Сам ты мудила, ублюдок! – немедленно взорвался Наруто. Саске на мгновение испугался, что тот вцепится липкой рукой в его рубашку у самого воротника. Нет. Наруто только сжимал и разжимал кулаки, заставляя кожу на костяшках натягиваться до белизны. – Думаешь, мне сейчас не херово! Придется убирать все это!

Еще как придется.

− Только не проси тебе помочь! – вспылил Саске.

− Кому, нахуй, нужна твоя помощь! – Как ни странно, после этого громкого заявления Наруто опустил голову и простоял так какое-то время, шумно дыша. Весь его вид воплощал отчаяние. – Можешь идти, − добавил он уже спокойнее. – К утру здесь все будет в порядке, не волнуйся.

− Принеси большой пакет для мусора.

− Что?

− Большой пакет для мусора. Так понятней, идиот? И салфетки. Все, какие есть.

Саске ненавидел себя, ненавидел весь мир и ненавидел жалость, которую испытывал. Жалость. Можно ли придумать более чуждую эмоцию? Он заразился ей, как чем-то неизлечимым, от этого болвана, и теперь испытывал чудовищные муки. Словно все, что составляло его личность, измельчали в блендере.

Наруто протопал к миниатюрной кухне, годной лишь на то, чтобы приготовить кофе, и нашел там все нужное. Саске все-таки вытащил липкую коробку с полки, попутно испачкав рубашку, и сунул источник мерзости в заботливо подставленный пакет.

− Черт! Мне капнуло на брюки, − поделился болью Наруто.

Немного пасты действительно вытекло на внешнюю сторону пакета, а оттуда расползлось дальше, в том числе – на пол. На багажной полке тоже творилось безумие.

Саске подумал, что сегодня они не уйдут отсюда. И спать этой ночью не лягут.

− Я тебя ненавижу, − упрямо произнес Саске, словно заклинание. Легче не стало, и фронт работ не уменьшился.

− Ты уже говорил, − печально напомнил Наруто и, забывшись, почесал затылок липкой рукой. – Бля.

− Это месть мироздания.

− Да, точно. А ты чего не уходишь, тебае?

Узумаки замер в ожидании ответа. Но ответа у Саске не было, поэтому он молча достал из пачки влажных салфеток не меньше десяти. Спрятал заляпанную упаковку стаканов в другой пакет, чтобы отмыть позже, и принялся оттирать сидение, закусив щеку изнутри. Боль немного проясняла рассудок.

Со вздохом Наруто тоже принялся за уборку. Он возился наверху, кое-как собирая натекшую пасту с полки, и продолжал вздыхать каждые пару минут. Словно ему перевалило за сотню лет, и он не мог справиться с радикулитом и накопившимся разочарованием. Это раздражало. Но даже если сказать: «Прекрати вздыхать», − вряд ли это подействует. У идиота какая-то внутренняя драма.

Саске тоже вздохнул, немедленно пришел в ярость от этого и свесил голову еще ниже, чтобы волосы упали на глаза. 

− Спасибо, − пропыхтел Наруто.

Лучше бы он молчал и вздыхал.

− Не нужно меня благодарить, − Саске показалось, что его голос вибрирует, и приложил усилие, чтобы вытравить оттуда все живое. – Я был тебе должен – я возвращаю долг.

Это пришло ему в голову только что – идеальное осмысленное объяснение. Вот почему он здесь. Вот почему он проигнорировал голод и утомление, конечно же! Паззл сложился, все детали заняли свои места. Саске тут занимается бессмыслицей и терпит общество болвана не из благотворительности.

Наруто прекратил тереть полку. Саске чувствовал его взгляд затылком, плечами.

− Ты мне должен? Почему это?

Память как у золотой рыбки.

Саске тоже отвлекся, чтобы наградить Наруто взглядом «Просто удивительно, какой ты тупой».

− Ты разбудил меня тогда. – Эта фраза тяжело ему далась. Каждое слово норовило застрять в горле, царапало небо и язык, будто его рвало колючей проволокой.

Наруто округлил глаза.

− А-а-а! Я уже забыл, − он неловко рассмеялся, хотя Саске не видел в происходящем ничего смешного. – И ничего ты мне не должен! Разве ты не разбудил бы меня, окажись мы в такой ситуации?

Саске молчал. Да, разбудил бы. Он не социопат и не маньяк, смерть десятков людей его не позабавила бы. Как и Узумаки, превратившийся в кровавую лепешку.

Но это вовсе не значило, что Саске не должен услугу за услугу. Отлаженный рыночный механизм ведь так и работал: ты мне – я тебе. Общество удерживало себя в равновесии. Саске углядел на обивке кресла еще одно пятно и принялся с остервенением его отдраивать.

К полуночи они все-таки закончили. Уборщики, которые придут утром, воспользуются профессиональными средствами и проветрят салон автобуса. После этого небольшого инцидента даже сладковатого запаха не останется.

− У тебя ведь есть одежда на смену? – забеспокоился Наруто по пути в корпоративную квартиру. – Нужно постирать форму. Если хочешь, я дам тебе футболку.

У Саске, разумеется, была одежда на смену, но он почему-то представил, как это будет – взять футболку Наруто. Несомненно, вызывающего цвета и с какой-то пошлой надписью. И еще жутко застиранную, но мягкую.

− Спасибо, не нужно.

Сакура, похоже, спала. Свет в ее комнате был выключен. На столе в маленькой кухне стоял остывший чайник и ополовиненная упаковка нарезанных фруктов из комбини.

Наруто тут же разделся до трусов, как обычно особо не стесняясь.

− Запустим стиральную машинку? – предложил он. – Не похоже, что эти пятна можно отстирать вручную. Хочешь есть?

За движением его мысли сложно было успевать. Саске чувствовал себя липким с ног до головы и хотел искупаться, чего старался не делать здесь, где никто не следил за чистотой санузла. В ванной точно было засилье грибка.

− Нет, − Саске снял рубашку и передал Наруто, чтобы тот бросил ее к остальным вещам, нуждавшимся в стирке. Но идиот, похоже, тоже устал и плохо соображал, поэтому прижал рубашку к груди. И, конечно, смотрел на Саске так, будто он отрастил третий сосок.

− Что?

Наруто помотал головой. Ничего. Вот именно.

Загрузили стиральную машинку – черное с белым. Форма обещала стать ровного серого цвета, но это уже никого не тревожило. Одежда крутилась в водовороте мыльной пены под аккомпанемент странных звуков, свидетельствующих о том, что барабан стоило проверить на исправность. Тут все видало виды – и стиральная машинка, и сам дом, в котором находилась корпоративная квартира, и проведенные в него коммуникации. Если включить воду, первым делом из крана вырывался затхлый запах. После душа Саске чувствовал себя еще более грязным, чем раньше. Стоило воздать хвалы собственной брезгливости – если бы он не возил с собой из дома все необходимое вплоть до полотенца, вынужден был бы натянуть одежду на мокрое тело. То еще удовольствие.

Наруто болтался под дверью в ванную.

− Будешь ананас?

Саске так посмотрел на него, что идиот уронил кусок, который сжимал палочками, обратно в пластиковый лоток.

− Ну и ладно. Мне же больше достанется, даттебае!

Саске прошел мимо и заперся в своей комнате. Когда-то он хотел есть? Теперь из всех желаний осталось лишь одно – спать. Или хотя бы принять горизонтальное положение и закрыть глаза. Что Саске и сделал.

Наруто шлялся из кухни в ванную и обратно. Его звучные шаги с пятки сложно было не услышать. Какое-то время шумела вода. Стиральная машинка пропищала об окончании работы. Наруто развесил одежду, бормоча под нос. Наверняка и мокрую рубашку Саске не бросил на произвол судьбы. Саске не был уверен, что расстарался бы так для него.

Ладно. Плевать.

Наруто наконец закончил шуметь и прошествовал к себе. Саске приготовился блаженно заснуть, но остался в дураках. Его мозг не хотел расслабляться. О, нет. Ему было критически важно припомнить все события этого дня до мельчайших подробностей. Например, воспроизвести запах проклятой каштановой пасты с угрожающей точностью. Тот почти чувствовался снова, маслянистый и навязчивый.

Саске перевернулся на бок. Разом зачесалось под коленом и за ухом. Саске попытался игнорировать ощущения. Это все в его голове. Нужно закрыть глаза и спать. Спать! Саске все-таки почесал под коленом. Из-за уха зуд переместился на шею. Это ведь не крапивница, правда? Ей неоткуда взяться. Саске перекатился на другой бок, подтянул край одеяла к лицу и с отчаянием уставился в стену.

Спи, мать твою! Иначе утро тебя не пощадит.

Вновь раздались шаги. Саске понадеялся, что кто-то из сослуживцев тащился в туалет, но шаги приближались, громкие и неотвратимые. Дверь в его комнату приоткрылась едва слышно.

− Эй, Саске, − раздался самый невыносимый голос на свете. Наруто не удосужился шептать. – Ты спишь?

Саске хотелось заорать – про то, что Наруто топает как слон, и что рассвет все ближе, и что у Саске, кажется, начинается чертова крапивница, − но не проронил ни слова. Для Узумаки он видит третий сон. Или вовсе мертв. В любом случае, идиот не найдет тут собеседника, и ему придется уйти.

− Я вот не могу, − поделился Наруто с грустью и сделал еще два оглушительных шага к кровати Саске. – Это все из-за дивана. В нем комки! Можно я посплю у тебя?

Саске поверить не мог своим ушам. Поспать у него? То есть, в одной кровати? Им же не пять лет. Наруто, похоже, не понимал, насколько смехотворен. 

Изображать мертвого и дальше было опасно. 

− Только посмей ко мне притронуться, и я тебя прикончу, − отозвался Саске тихо. Упирающаяся в щеку подушка делала речь невнятной.

− Я аккуратно! – с пылом пообещал Наруто и устроился рядом прежде, чем Саске успел принять хоть какие-то контрмеры. 

В этот момент стали очевидны две вещи. Во-первых, Наруто все так же был одет только в трусы. Во-вторых, он не потрудился притащить даже подушку и немедленно перетянул на себя одеяло.

Саске показалось, что он задыхается. Очень хотелось громко, с усилием втянуть воздух, но тогда бы дурак решил, что стал причиной бурных переживаний. Хотя это ведь было правдой. Что тут постыдного? Саске не знал, но упрямо продолжал дышать едва слышно, чувствуя, как в груди немеет от нехватки кислорода.

Наруто сдержал слово и сумел избегать прикосновений. Какое-то время. Спустя несколько минут он завозился и пнул Саске под зад коленом.

− Прости-прости! Я случайно.

Прямо сейчас, не теряя ни минуты, его следовало выкинуть из кровати и, вероятно, из окна. Однако Наруто вновь затих в нескольких сантиметрах от Саске, не прикасаясь к нему и испуская ровный жар. И еще – это было странное открытие – от него приятно пахло. Из-под «океанской свежести» геля для душа проступало что-то, ни на что не похожее, наводившее на мысли о свете и тепле. Саске немного повернул голову, чтобы вдохнуть этот запах еще раз и еще, но, сколько он ни пытался подобрать подходящую ассоциацию, в голове было пусто.

Так… непривычно. Обычно другие люди пахли мерзко – и сами по себе, и окутанные облаком парфюмерной воды. А тут…

Саске прикрыл глаза. Ему нравился запах – каждый вдох нежно проскальзывал по рецепторам – и нравилось, что в комнате темно. Никто не мог стать свидетелем его глупой сиюминутной слабости. Учихи достаточно образованны, чтобы не нюхать коллег. Наруто умиротворенно сопел, хотя с подушкой, надо думать, ему было бы удобней.

И тут на Саске снизошло новое озарение: он не мог успокоиться, потому что было слишком приятно. Не во всем, конечно. Под одеялом быстро стало как в топке. Саске высвободил ноги – это немного помогло. Но, пытаясь справиться с жарой, он сам наткнулся на Наруто спиной, и это было… Подходящее сравнение нашлось не сразу. Кожу будто облизал огонь, только без боли и тошнотворного запаха гари. Саске покрылся мурашками и поторопился отползти, но спящий Наруто уже перекинул через него руку. Обычно чужие прикосновения ощущались как грязь, и все мысли тут же сосредотачивались на кожном жире и бесконечных бактериях, но сейчас с Саске творилось что-то не то. Ему… Пожалуй, ему снова хотелось испытать то самое первое прикосновение к спине. И эта чертова рука. Она была такой горячей. Кожа под ней должна была тлеть.

Саске заерзал. С ним что-то не то. Как и с Наруто.

А ведь тогда тоже так было. Когда он заснул за рулем, а идиот его разбудил. Наруто прикоснулся к нему – как грамотно, к колену, а не к руке, которой можно дернуть спросонья и послать автобус в кювет. Наруто прикоснулся, а Саске почувствовал лишь тепло и никакого желания окунуться в обеззараживающий гель с головой. Наруто. Этот недоумок мог дотрагиваться до него, не вызывая отвращения.

«Расслабься», − приказал себе Саске, поняв, что начинает дышать все чаще. Нет, это не паническая атака. Лучше бы это была паническая атака.

Он застрял тут до утра. С этим сладким трепетом в животе, отдающим вниз позвоночника. Саске весь – как расстроенный музыкальный инструмент. Неправильные ноты в неподходящее время. 

В глубине квартиры вновь раздались шаги, на этот раз легкие и осторожные. Сакура преодолела тот же маршрут, что и Наруто, на мгновение задержалась на пороге комнаты, сомневаясь, но все-таки отважилась подойти к кровати и примоститься на нее с краю.

Саске перестал дышать.

− Саске-кун, − прошептала Сакура в темноту, наполненную сопением Наруто. – Я все поняла. Тебе было сложно произнести это вслух, но ты сказал все своим подарком. И я… Я поняла. И я здесь.

Зашелестело одеяло. Судя по всему, Сакура огладила грудь Наруто.

Саске скривился. Сцена напоминала второсортный сериал с любовным многоугольником.

− Сакура? – хрипло удивился проснувшийся Наруто, попытался уйти от прикосновения и снова заехал Саске коленом куда не следовало.

− Наруто?! – Сакура больше не шептала. От ее крика по стенам должны были змеиться трещины. – Что ты тут делаешь?

Пришло время Саске выйти на сцену. Или хотя бы подать голос.

− Пошли все прочь!

Кто-то удосужился наконец включить свет. Саске потратил несколько секунд, переводя полный ненависти взгляд с неистово краснеющей Сакуры в кружевной сорочке на растирающего заспанные глаза Наруто.

− Прочь! – повторил Саске, подбавив металла в голос.

Все взгляды были обращены на него. Будто с ним что-то не так. Будто у него на лбу темнела компрометирующая надпись. Будто кто-то из этих двоих знал, что всего несколько минут назад он практически кайфовал от запаха и близости другого человека.

− Да ну нахуй, − буркнул Саске невпопад, выбрался из кровати – кто только не пристроил сегодня задницу на простыню с заботливо вышитым в уголке моном Учих, − рванул в прихожую, едва не забыв телефон. Никогда еще он не обувался так быстро.

Как удобно спать в пижаме! В случае экстренной эвакуации никто не осудит тебя за непристойный вид.

− Саске-кун, пожалуйста, прости! – Сакура успела накинуть халат. Очень удачно. Вид ее едва прикрытых грудей вызывал какие угодно мысли, кроме эротических. – Я не хотела…

Саске не дал ей шанса на исповедь. Спускаясь вниз, он пережил острый приступ дежа вю, хотя раньше его побеги обычно происходили при свете дня. 

На темной улице не было ни души. Естественно – середина ночи, не самый оживленный район. Не туристический, довольно далеко от центра. Саске остановился, оглядывая запустение вокруг. В отдалении светился круглосуточный магазинчик-комбини. Дальше, внизу улицы, была автобусная остановка. Напротив нее расположилось здание, в котором по странной прихоти нашли свое пристанище автосервис и тайский массаж.

Так. Ладно. И что теперь делать?

Саске не знал. На какое-то мгновение он ощутил себя потерянным, как в детстве, когда Мадара просто забрал его из дома родителей, никому ничего не сказав, и увез в Кавасаки на чертов фестиваль членов, который спонсировал. Это случилось как раз в начале апреля. Столько лет прошло, а воспоминания были по-прежнему свежи. Мать и отец тогда решили, что Саске взяли в заложники, а сам Саске – что безумный дед решил от него избавиться. Он орал, пока не охрип, но никто не обращал на него внимания, потому что он – Учиха, и Мадара тоже Учиха, а Учихам позволено творить все, что они пожелают. Даже воровать чужих детей и голосить всю праздничную церемонию напролет. 

− Саске!

История повторялась. Нет, никто больше не пытался украсть Саске и увезти черти куда (а если бы попытался, очень об этом пожалел). Зато Наруто вновь тащился за ним в куртке, от которой выедало глаза.

− Куда тебя вечно несет, дат…

− …тебае? – перебил его Саске. – У тебя что, синдром Туретта? Ты постоянно повторяешь одно и то же.

Акцентировать внимание на речевом тике было низко даже для него. Это же непроизвольная реакция. Солнечное сплетение пробило непривычным чувством. Как огромный пузырь лопнул. Все внутренности окатило горячим. 

Глаза Наруто расширились. Почему-то он выглядел так, словно его предали.

− Нет у меня никакого синдрома, даттебае. – Кажется, эта штука проявлялась чаще, когда он нервничал. Загнанный в ловушку, Наруто шлепнул себя по губам.

− Ну вот, опять.

− Я же говорю, нет у меня никакого синдрома! – Наруто практически кричал.

− Даттебае? – подсказал Саске ядовито. Он и сам не знал, зачем это сделал. Его несло, как поезд с отказавшими тормозами. Тонны железа и стекла в неуправляемом полете, который обязательно закончится крушением.

− Какой же ты мудак!

− Ага.

Диалог подошел к логическому завершению. Саске ожидал катастрофы помасштабнее, поэтому испытал что-то вроде облегчения. Он вел себя достаточно оскорбительно, и теперь ему точно дадут уйти. Куда он пойдет – другой вопрос.

Саске стремительно развернулся и зашагал в направлении магазинчика, сияющего во мраке, как последнее пристанище заблудших душ. Нужно… нужно что-то предпринять. Найти отель, дожить в нем до утра. Или написать Итачи, попросить купить билет на ближайший рейс в Токио. Можно и самому это сделать, но сайты авиакомпаний обычно плохо грузятся в мобильном браузере. Бессмысленная была идея – пойти на «обычную» работу. Для того, чтобы такое осилить, нужно и самому быть обычным. И совершенно точно не Учихой.

− Ублюдок, почему ты вечно уходи…

Наруто не только не оставил его в покое – он приближался даже слишком быстро. Заднюю сторону шеи закололо, и Саске вдруг понял: сейчас дотронется! Скорее всего, схватит за плечо. Тупой невнимательный Наруто.

Тело, молниеносное в реакции, опередило мысль. За эту ночь Саске пережил уже достаточно прикосновений. С него хватит.

Кулак сложился сам собой. Еще секунда ушла на разворот. Носок ботинка прочертил по асфальту с отвратительным шуршанием. Занесенная рука выпрямилась в локтевом суставе, посылая кулак прямо в лицо идиоту. Сносный правый прямой. Если бы Саске задал траекторию побольше, удар вышел бы мощнее, а Наруто остался без глаза.

Согнутые пальцы отозвались освежающей болью. Какие-то доли секунды Наруто выглядел огорошенным, но удивление быстро смыло яростью. Таким Саске его не видел никогда, и это было красиво. То, как от гнева заострились черты лица, а глаза стали еще ярче – даже несмотря на темноту, лишь слегка разбавленную светом фонарей. Наруто глотнул воздух губами, как в последний раз, и врезал Саске по подбородку со всей дури.

Эта боль была намного сильнее и чище звона, оставшегося в кулаке. Зубы клацнули друг о друга – конечно, никакой капы, все по-настоящему. Голову мотнуло по инерции. Саске на мгновение потерял Наруто из виду и подумал, что тот, наверное, не остановится и будет бить до последнего. За насмешки над «даттебае», за каждый раз, когда его назвали идиотом, за неудачный подарок для Сакуры… Саске дал ему кучу поводов. Что будет, если в синий угол поставить техничность, а в красный – кровавое бешенство? Конечно, рано или поздно Саске его уделает. Скорее всего, уложит на асфальт и применит болевой, это должно отрезвить. Но прежде ему наверняка подшлифуют форму носа и скул.

Несмотря на крайне подходящий момент, ударов не последовало. Саске поднял голову, медленно стер слюну с уголка рта. Наруто замер напротив, хлопал глазами и втягивал воздух сквозь зубы. Грудь ходила ходуном. Вокруг подбитого глаза расползался отек. Приложить бы лед.

− Я… Я… − Наруто взглянул на Саске, будто искал помощи. Что-то внутри живота резко перевернулось. – Прости. Я не хотел. Очень больно?

Саске застыл с нелепо приоткрытым ртом. Нижняя челюсть начала неметь.

− Н-нет. Терпимо.

Он не думал, что идиоту есть, чем ответить. А теперь… теперь все мысли были только об этом. Если бы Наруто занимался единоборствами, Саске хотел бы встретиться с ним в «клетке». Наверно, это было бы…

«Захватывающе», − подсказал лукавый голос в голове.

…интересно.

− Я же не выбил тебе зуб? – На лице Узумаки отразился неподдельный ужас.

Саске попытался усмехнуться, что не пришлось по вкусу левой половине лица.

− Нет. Зато я почти выбил тебе глаз. Пошли.

− Куда?

− Впереди – магазин, тайский массаж и автосервис. Как думаешь, куда?

Комбини радовал стандартным набором продукции. Саске достал из холодильника две алюминиевые банки с газировкой, одну прижал к пострадавшему подбородку, другую передал Наруто. Тот улыбнулся с благодарностью и приложил запотевшую банку к глазу, ойкая. Потом прилип к стенду с готовой едой и долго выбирал, что взять. Рука Наруто уже потянулась к картонке с растворимой лапшой, когда пристальный взгляд Саске заставил его остановиться.

− Что? Я люблю лапшу, − зачем-то принялся оправдываться Узумаки. 

− Я заметил.

− Ты так смотришь, будто это что-то плохое.

− Я всегда так смотрю.

Теперь Наруто вглядывался в него, надеясь приобщиться к главной тайне вселенной.

− Неправда.

− Просто возьми свою дурацкую лапшу! – выдохнул Саске, теряя терпение. Ему не нравилось, когда его вот так изучали. Да еще в тот момент, когда нижнюю челюсть раздувало.

Из противоречия Наруто схватил сэндвичи, которые явно не будили в нем никаких чувств, а после наткнулся на автомат с жвачкой. Саске всегда думал, что эти автоматы привлекают только детей, которые любят все яркое и бессмысленное. Напрасно!

− Ты серьезно? – уточнил он, наблюдая, как Наруто пытается добыть себе что-то в кислотно-розовой упаковке.

− Конечно! Это кислые жвачки с разными вкусами! Ты что, их не любишь? Кто ты вообще такой, тебае? – Стоило лишь тику проявиться, веселость Наруто пропала. Он дернулся, как от удара, и закусил губу.

Черт.

− Забей, − сказал Саске. Что ему оставалось?

− У меня нет… Со мной все нормально.

− Я знаю. Забей.

− Но тебя это раздражает! Ты сам сказал, что…

− Мы уже выяснили, что я говнюк.

− Мудак, − поправил Наруто.

− Мудак, − согласился Саске. – Тебя правда волнует, что сказал какой-то мудак? Бери свои жвачки и пойдем.

Чувство вины заставило его расплатиться на кассе, хотя Наруто рьяно протестовал и наверняка перебудил полквартала. К тому моменту, как они покинули комбини, алюминиевая банка успела нагреться. Стоило взять замороженный стейк или что-то другое.

Теперь они вдвоем бесцельно брели через спящий город.

− Хочешь жвачку? – подал голос Наруто, когда тишина стала невыносимой.

Саске не хотел, но все равно ответил:

− Давай.

В ладонь приземлилось продолговатое красное драже, твердое, как пуля. Саске сомневался, что ноющая челюсть позволит ему разжевать это чудо постиндустриализма, но самоотверженно запихнул жвачку в рот. На вкус она была еще страннее, чем на вид.

− С чем у тебя? – поинтересовался Наруто, когда заметил, как у Саске вытягивается лицо.

− Это… арбуз и дым?

− Дыхнешь на меня?

Саске сбился с шага. Они же не дети!

− Ладно, − нехотя согласился он. Хуже быть уже не могло. Происходящее все меньше напоминало реальность. Наверное, демоны уволокли его в свой призрачный город за сквернословие и неуважение ко всему миру. 

Наруто приблизился вплотную, наклонил голову, едва не ткнув Саске в лицо банкой, которую все еще прижимал к распухшему глазу. Саске выдохнул, чувствуя себя на редкость глупо.

− И правда! Копченый арбуз! – вынес вердикт Узумаки, не переставая работать челюстями, и рассмеялся.

От его смеха заскребло внутри.

− А у тебя? – спросил Саске. 

− Ни с чем. Жвачка со вкусом жвачки. 

Наконец добрались до остановки – нескольких лавочек под навесом.

− Посидим? – предложил Наруто.

Они уселись. Отсюда открывался потрясающий вид на массажный салон, а точнее на его баннер с тайской красавицей и флаконом масла в человеческий рост.

− Клевый у тебя удар, − неожиданно сказал Наруто. Металлическая банка, нагревшаяся от тепла руки, стала совсем бестолковой, поэтому он открыл ее и начал медленно цедить шипучку, даже не избавившись от комка жвачки. Как есть дурак.

Саске очень внимательно изучал баннер. На голове у девицы было что-то, похожее на костяную корону, или, может быть, ему это мерещилось.

− Я занимаюсь ММА.

− Вау! Ты совсем не похож на того, кто увлекается смешанными единоборствами.

− А на кого похож? – полюбопытствовал Саске, приняв как можно более безучастный вид.

Наруто поднял глаза к небу, пытаясь отыскать там подсказку.

− На парня, которого кормят с рук виноградом прекрасные гурии, пока он делает увлажняющие маски.

− Считаешь меня смазливым и бесполезным? – прищурился Саске.

Стоило поразмыслить над тем, что собеседник знает слово «гурии». Раньше Саске готов был поклясться, что Наруто читает по слогам, да и то – лишь мангу и надписи на баллонах с освежителем воздуха.

− Считаю, что с твоим ударом запросто можно дробить черепа, даттебае!

Против воли Саске улыбнулся. Было больно. Отбитые ткани протестовали.

− Эй, Саске… − Наруто продолжал смотреть в ночное небо. Тут оно было синее, чем в Токио, цвета черничного пюре. – Завтра вечером я собираюсь в кино с друзьями… Хочешь с нами?

− Нет. – Друзья Узумаки просто обязаны были оказаться такими же шумными деревенщинами, как и он. Саске не нашлось бы среди них места.

− Потому что ненавидишь людей? – вкрадчиво уточнил Наруто, скосив взгляд.

− Да.

Они помолчали. Саске тихонько выдохнул.

− Может, тогда на следующей неделе сходим куда-нибудь вдвоем?

Саске вцепился в лавку.

− Куда?

Наруто повернулся к нему всем корпусом, задев плечом и не заметив.

− Это секрет! Тебе понравится!

Вряд ли.

− Не пойду, если не скажешь, куда.

− Эй, эй! – Наруто надулся, ощупывая пальцами неотвратимо заплывающий глаз. – Просто хотел сводить тебя в лучшую раменную на свете, чтобы ты перестал относиться к лапше снисходительно!

− В раменную? – переспросил Саске. Воображение отправилось в полет, рисуя виды жалкой кочующей лавки с треснутой посудой, где можно отравиться на раз-два. Но все-таки было бы интересно посмотреть, что едят люди вроде Наруто. Самую малость интересно. – Ладно.

Газировка попала Наруто не в то горло. Кто-то нормальный на его месте постарался бы прочистить дыхательные пути, а после говорить, но идиот, подтверждая неблестящий уровень интеллекта, сразу же засипел сквозь приступы кашля:

− Правда? Кха, это значит да?

− Это значит, ты сейчас умрешь, придурок. – Саске так растерялся, что хотел похлопать Наруто по спине. Остановило лишь то, что он на самом деле не знал, как это делается, а от слишком сильного удара все могло стать только хуже.

К счастью, каким-то чудом Наруто спасся сам и теперь лучился улыбкой.

− Там самый вкусный рамен на свете! Ты не пожалеешь!

Саске уже жалел.

*** *** ***

Все встало на свои места. Саске не улетел в Токио первым рейсом, как собирался, и продолжил исполнять нехитрые обязанности на рабской работе. Сакура не знала, как на него реагировать, а потому старалась держаться в стороне (Саске счел это победой). Впрочем, она была достаточно мила, чтобы на следующий день после микробаталии замазать ему и Наруто синяки консилером. Наруто – о счастье! – хватило ума не делать выводы о том, что они теперь друзья навек, раз посидели на одной лавке, жуя отвратительные жвачки. Узумаки вел себя ровно так же, как и раньше. Предлагал сомнительную еду, требовал, чтобы ему сделали кофе, много болтал.

Саске решил: все хорошо. Он почти выкинул из головы предложение сходить в раменную. Наруто не отличался идеальной памятью, а желание пообщаться с Саске могло вспыхнуть и пройти. Так было бы лучше для всех.

К несчастью, отделаться от Наруто – действительно сложное дело. 

Был полдень. Саске выспался после рейса и лениво завтракал перед тренировкой в додзе. Прием пищи непозволительно растянулся из-за Бао – та снова и снова приносила резиновый мяч, желая побегать. Саске бросал мяч так далеко, как только мог, тайно надеясь, что игрушка застрянет в каком-нибудь темном углу.

Вот тогда и пришло сообщение от Наруто: «Ты же обо мне не забыл?!».

Проигнорировать его было очень просто. Саске стоило пойти на тренировку, как ни в чем не бывало, а послезавтра сказать: «Я уехал загород и оставил телефон дома». Или вообще ничего не говорить. Оправдываются только виноватые. Да ладно, кого он обманывает? За выходной Наруто забудет, что вообще чего-то хотел.

Какое-то время Саске сидел будто на иголках. Смотрел на полувопрос-полувозмущение, пока экран не погас, потом включал его и опять смотрел.

Что на это ответить? Нелегко забыть того, с кем распрощался только утром. И, если на то пошло, разве нельзя было сказать в лицо: «Пошли вечером жрать мерзкую лапшу»?

Саске с негодованием выдохнул и набрал: «Назначай встречи заранее, кретин. У меня планы».

Наруто отреагировал незамедлительно: «Я забыл тебя позвать!!!!!!! Хотел спать».

Саске отложил смартфон. Собрал спортивную сумку. Еще пару раз кинул Бао обслюнявленный ею мяч.

Ладно.

Он ведь не собирается идти есть простолюдинскую лапшу в компании идиота? Или собирается?..

«Я освобожусь к восьми».

Теперь Саске буравил переписку негодующим взглядом. Особенно последнее сообщение, которое сам и отправил. 

Рамен. Наруто. Это безумие. Ему не понравится. Он вернется домой в скверном настроении и наорет на Итачи, который знать не знает о тяготах жизни брата, но сразу начнет лекцию о том, что нужно «понять и простить». Пресвятой Итачи. Люди, вешающие на стену в спальне портреты духовных наставников, – не лучшая компания в моменты кризиса.

От Наруто пришло: «Приезжай вот сюда!». На этот раз адрес был отправлен в виде принтскрина карты.

Саске очень хотелось прокинуть идиота. Это было злое, зудящее и совершенно необъяснимое желание. К несчастью, любопытство его задавило. Саске был чертовски любопытным. Ему нравилось сокращать уровень энтропии в своей маленькой вселенной.

В додзе он исправно выполнял динамическую планку и отрабатывал удары ногами, размышляя, о чем же разговаривать с Наруто. Да, он не похож на великого мыслителя и вряд ли интересуется британскими детективными сериалами. Может, он хотя бы смотрел фильмы ужасов? Саске с детства питал к ним нездоровую любовь, и чем больше там было треша, тем лучше. Правда, как-то Наруто на полном серьезе размышлял, что боится привидений. Наверное, и фильмы ужасов пролетают. Вечер пройдет в молчании и хлюпаньи лапшой.

Приняв дома душ и переодевшись, Саске отправился в назначенное место. Он всегда пользовался самым непопулярным транспортом – такси. Там было чисто, и никто не мог случайно до него дотронуться. Кроме того, таксисты лучше ориентировались в лабиринте токийских улиц. Саске в жизни не был в том районе, куда его направил Наруто, и, вероятно, не нашел бы иного повода оказаться тут до самой смерти. 

Саске полагал, что идиот опоздает, но сам застрял в пробке. Когда он наконец добрался, Наруто уже ждал. Весьма своеобразно, нужно заметить. Заткнув уши припадочно-синими наушниками, он слушал музыку, качая головой и пританцовывая на месте. Прохожие не обращали на него внимания, приняв за чудаковатого гайдзина.

Впрочем, едва завидев Саске, он сорвал наушники.

− Ха! Сегодня я тебя опередил, тебае!

Сколько радости на пустом месте.

− Пробки в Сэтагае, − объяснил Саске, сделав кислое лицо.

Итачи стоило купить жилье где-нибудь в менее населенном районе. Например, виллу на берегу океана, где он смог бы медитировать на крыше, пока его лицо ласкают первые лучи солнца. Вот только Итачи не хотел добираться домой больше часа (и это – без учета пробок). Да, он был из тех сумасшедших, кто рассекал по Токио на собственной машине. У него хватало денег на оплату безумно дорогой парковки и терпения на то, чтобы выстаивать убийственные очереди на светофорах. Итачи прилетел с другой планеты.

− Готовься к тому, что твой мир перевернется! – Наруто буквально фонтанировал хорошим настроением. – Вот – лучшая раменная мира!

Саске повернулся, куда указывали.

М-да.

Что-то подобное он и ожидал увидеть. Заведение было крошечным − сходу можно проскочить и не заметить. С открытой кухней, как в старые добрые времена. За стойкой для посетителей исходили паром котлы с бульоном. Сверху болтались полотнища с иероглифами. Точно такие же украшали раздвижные двери на входе.

Саске видел подобные места лишь в фильмах. Как относиться к новому опыту, он пока не знал.

В помещении Наруто стащил с себя куртку. Под ней скрывалась не менее оранжевая футболка с надписью на английском: «Заметка для тебя: расслабься». Не долго думая, Саске пришел к выводу, что послание адресовано ему. Просто оскорбительно. 

Наруто взгромоздился на стул и начал впихивать Саске в руки лист меню, который даже ламинирование не уберегло от грязных отпечатков и капель жира. Этого дурака, похоже, тут знали. Оба повара добродушно с ним поздоровались и, не тратя времени, уточнили, «как обычно» ли ему. Наруто потребовал две порции, «мне и этому». Саске только заставил себя притронуться к грязному меню, а потому недоумевал, к чему были такие жертвы. За него уже все решили.

− Будешь пиво? – Наруто никак не мог успокоиться. Его энергичность – еще более буйная, чем обычно, − нервировала. Саске подумал, не поискать ли на нем кнопку «Сбавить скорость».

− Нет. И не вздумай сейчас сказать: «Дайте два». Воды, пожалуйста. – Последняя фраза адресовалась ближайшему из поваров. В таком маленьком кафе немногочисленный персонал выполнял все обязанности разом. Саске не удивился бы, узнав, что это семейный бизнес.

− Почему ты такой скучный? – Наруто скорчил рожу, вытянув губы уточкой. – Мы же пришли сюда развлекаться.

− Нет, я пришел есть твою дурацкую лапшу.

− Это развлечение!

− Это еда!

− И лапша не дурацкая! Ты ее даже не пробовал! Прекрати оскорблять тех, кто тут работает! Это прекрасные люди, даттебае! – Завершив монолог на повышенных тонах, Наруто сдулся. Тут очень удачно подали пиво, и он присосался к бокалу.

Перед Саске поставили стакан воды. Он тщательно осмотрел его. В воде не плавало ничего инородного, а на стекле не виднелось следов, оставшихся от прошлых посетителей. Кажется, можно было и попить.

Следом принесли лапшу в гигантских тарелках. Очень горячую. Пока Саске грел лицо над паром, выискивая заодно в бульоне чужие волосы или что похуже, Наруто разломал палочки и причастился гастрономическим совершенством. И сразу замычал, обжегшись.

− О боже!

Пытаясь как-то себе помочь, Наруто схватил стакан с водой и принялся судорожно пить.

− Это моя вода, − как ни в чем не бывало напомнил Саске.

Раскрасневшийся Наруто отодвинул стакан от губ и приоткрыл рот. Вода, которую он не успел проглотить, послушно выбулькнулась обратно.

Саске посмотрел на испорченный напиток, пытаясь взглядом расщепить его на атомы. Потом сказал:

− Ладно.

У идиота оставалось пиво. Настало время его присвоить.

− Но это мое! – возмутился Наруто, когда Саске передвинул к себе его бокал.

− Ты напустил слюней в воду.

− Закажи себе новую.

− Вот еще. Сам закажи.

Логики в этом не было. Пожелай он воды, ее бы точно подали. Вот только Саске хотел отомстить, но не мог опуститься до того, чтобы плевать в чужую посуду.

− Можно еще пива? – попросил Наруто.

Повара мастерски прятали улыбки.

Когда Наруто вновь обеспечили алкоголем, он поднял бокал, словно собирался сказать тост, и кивнул Саске, предлагая последовать его примеру. Саске нехотя подчинился и тут же мысленно отчитал себя. Кем возомнил себя этот Узумаки? Заклинателем змей?

− До дна, даттебае!

Саске не пил ничего алкогольного с двенадцати лет. Обычно в таком возрасте никто не то что не заканчивал карьеру пьяницы, даже не начинал. Но у Саске все складывалось не как у людей.

Виной тому, конечно, был Мадара.

Вкус пива Саске не понравился. Что-то вроде несладкой газировки. Противно. Но Наруто вливал в себя эту гадость так шустро, что Саске подумал: «А я чем хуже?».

Рамен был неплох. Лапша как лапша, с тонко нарезанной свининой и какими-то проростками. У края миски плавало разрезанное напополам яйцо с жидковатой серединкой. 

− Ну как тебе? – Наруто отвлекся от всасывания в себя скользких завитков. Об обожженном языке он и думать забыл.

− Есть можно.

− Я же говорил, это лучшая еда! Как объятия у тебя в желудке.

Саске изогнул бровь. Объятия в желудке? Но проблемы с выбором слов не могли остановить Узумаки, жаждущего поделиться с миром своими чувствами.

− Когда я был маленький, мне пришлось провести полтора года в детском доме. Ну, когда родители умерли, − зачем-то сообщил Наруто и обильно залил собственные слова пивом. Постучал по бокалу, попросив повторить.

Саске стало не по себе. Они еще не доели, а уже понеслись пьяные откровения.

− Автокатастрофа, − Наруто печально улыбнулся – лучше бы не улыбался, эмоции он скрывал преотвратно, − и провел руками по щекам. – Видишь следы? Куски лобового стекла полетели назад. Они были крупные, поэтому порезы такие ровные.

Саске хотел спросить, что превратило его живот в произведение из линий и пятен, но не смог. В горле встал ком. Пришлось выпить еще немного пива.

− В общем, после больницы я оказался в детском доме. Там… − Наруто сделал паузу, медленно размешивая в тарелке остатки бульона. – Было скучно. Со мной не хотели общаться. Кто-то наплел, что у меня эта фигня на лице, потому что во мне запечатан демон, тебае. 

Саске тоже принялся вглядываться в бульон. Вместо алкоголя в крови разливалась жалость, а он не выносил жалость. И совсем не хотел представлять маленького светловолосого мальчика со шрамами, от которого все сторонились. Саске мечтал уйти или хотя бы заставить Наруто замолчать.

В голове было пусто. Он же как-то хотел услышать эту темную историю, верно?

− У моих родителей был старый друг, Джирайя. Он стал моим опекуном. Правда, он мне не родня… На оформление документов ушло много времени, − продолжал Наруто. – Когда он наконец забрал меня из детдома, первым делом привел в раменную и сказал: «Гаденыш, мы должны это отпраздновать!».

Саске сомневался, что «гаденыш» − подходящее обращение к ребенку, даже если речь шла об Узумаки. Сколько ему тогда было? Лет пять, шесть? Однако голос Наруто звучал оптимистично:

− И тогда я впервые попробовал рамен. Лучшую еду для самых лучших дней!

− Рад за тебя, − выдавил Саске и вновь приложился к пиву. Кажется, он начал привыкать к странному привкусу. Если проглатывать быстро, как лекарство, тот почти не чувствовался.

− Да-а-а… Джирайя был клевым! – подвел итог Наруто и тяжело вздохнул.

− Был? – спросил Саске прежде, чем понял – этого делать не стоило.

Хватит с него подробностей идиотской жизни идиота. В нем не найдется столько сочувствия. После очередной тягостной истории он не скажет те самые нужные слова, которые станут пластырем для старых ран. Он не такой.

Наруто грустно рассмеялся. Отрицательные эмоции на его лице смотрелись инородно, как бы он ни пытался их скрыть.

− Джирайя много путешествовал. Собирал материал для книг. Ах да! – Наруто звучно хлопнул рукой по стойке. – Он был великим автором порнороманов, тебае! Это чтобы ты не подумал, что он какой-нибудь унылый составителей путеводителей.

Саске силился постичь, чем те, кто пишет для туристов, хуже тех, кто пишет для извращенцев. Даже сдвинул брови, пытаясь как-то выразить непонимание, но Наруто бодро продолжил:

− Короче, Джирайя укатил на Шри-Ланку. Нравилось ему там. Фрукты, солнце, огромные статуи Будды, американки в коротких шортах, вот это все. И меня обещал когда-нибудь туда привезти. Мне тогда было девятнадцать. Я учился на курсах – на автослесаря. Ну и вообще, нужно было работать, даттебае… − Он вдруг поставил локти на стойку и зарылся пальцами в волосы.

Саске понял, что не может смотреть на Наруто, и залпом прикончил пиво. Попросил еще. Ополовинил новый бокал.

− На Шри-Ланке ужасно популярна астрология. Когда Джирайя в первый раз там был сто лет назад, ему составили гороскоп, в котором говорилось, что он найдет свою смерть на высоте. Старый идиот почему-то решил, что однажды его самолет упадет. Но все равно постоянно летал, − Наруто тоже выпил. Саске пронаблюдал, как подпрыгивает его кадык при каждом глотке. Даже на шее кожа казалась золотистой, поцелованной солнцем.

− Его самолет упал?

Наруто развернулся. Голубые глаза лихорадочно блестели.

− Если бы. Этот извращенец в семьдесят шесть лет потащился на Адамов Пик, и почти у самой вершины присел отдохнуть. Тут-то инфаркт его и настиг, даттебае. Тамошние монахи поначалу решили, что он просто заснул, − голос Узумаки дрогнул.

Саске смотрел, затаив дыхание. Наруто же не расплачется? Выглядел он так, будто приготовился плакать, но почему-то улыбался. Возможно, внезапный удар заставил бы его сменить выражение лица на менее противоречивое.

− Еще пива, пожалуйста, − Наруто махнул рукой, привлекая к себе внимание.

− Нахер пиво. – Если сейчас они пытались набраться, то эта жидкая пенистая бурда точно не работала. Во всяком случае, Саске не замечал за собой признаков опьянения. Он был способен связно мыслить и полностью владел своим телом. Разве что не находил в себе сил на гадкие ремарки, но, в конце концов, у всего должен быть предел. Даже у него как исключительно неприятной личности. – Возьми саке.

Наруто взирал на него с величайшим сомнением.

− Тебе не будет плохо?

− С чего мне должно быть плохо? – Саске посчитал, что давненько не обдавал его презрением. – Принесите саке.

Подали саке. Его вкус для Саске тоже был в новинку, но и он не обернулся невероятным открытием. Всего лишь рисовая вода и горение. Что тут такого? И напиток наверняка не отличался качеством. Мадара вечно твердил, что подогретый саке – дрянной саке.

− Вот представь… Работаю я, значит, в магазинчике. Звонит мобильный. Звонит, звонит. Я отвечаю, и мне говорят: это из консульства Японии на Шри-Ланке, ваш опекун умер, связывайтесь со страховой и договаривайтесь, как будете забирать тело, тебае. Я просто встал из-за кассы и заорал: «Джирайя, какого хуя! Ты что, не мог умереть дома?!».

− И что? Удалось репатриировать тело? – спросил Саске. Голос звучал будто со стороны.

− А, да, − Наруто деловито разливал саке из кувшинчика по опустевшим чашкам. – У меня есть друг-юрист… Ну, вернее, он учился на юриста. Потом стал нотариусом, потому что это, по его мнению, не так проблематично. Шикамару. Он мне здорово помог. Звонил во все службы миллион раз, пока оформляли свидетельство о смерти, подготовил пакет документов. Я… Я тогда мало что мог сделать. Не верилось, что Джирайи больше нет, тебае.

Они помолчали. Пауза почти не тяготила Саске – он выловил из едва ли ополовиненной тарелки лапши проросток и принялся медленно его пережевывать, пытаясь определить вкус. Консервированный бамбук? Он не помнил, на что похожи ростки бамбука. И не знал, что говорят, когда кто-то потерял все. Всех.

В фильмах обычно говорили: «Сочувствую твоей утрате».

− Прости, что вывалил все это на тебя вот так, − Наруто казался растерянным и каким-то всклокоченным. – Пригласил тебя повеселиться и рассказал, как умерла вся моя семья… Обычно я поприятней в общении.

Саске подумал, что идиоту не стоило разбрасываться извинениями, и еще – что лучше бы это его, Саске, семья умерла. В мозгу вспыхнуло остро, ослепительно ярко: бесконечным Учихам нужно было отправиться в небытие, освободив мир от своей инфекции, темного сумасшествия. Ну, может быть, кроме Итачи. Он хотя бы пытался что-то изменить – и для себя, и для кого-то еще. Остальные плыли по течению, пока черные волны реки безвременья омывали берега. Огромные деньги, огромные возможности и невозможности.

Кто-то недалекий счел бы его детство счастливым. 

− Может, расскажешь что-то о себе? – предложил Наруто.

Не то чтобы его разъедало от любопытства. Наверное, он хотел как-то отделаться от воспоминаний о погибшем опекуне. Этот Джирайя, к слову, умер вполне достойно, в уважаемом возрасте и при восхождении на священную гору. Ему оставалось только позавидовать. Старшие братья Мадары, которых Саске не застал, закончили жизнь в мафиозных разборках. Сам Мадара там же получил две пули, в грудь и в плечо, и до сих пор, напившись, рвался продемонстрировать следы от них.

Саске перевел взгляд с Наруто на свои руки, потом обратно. Между бровями скапливалась тяжесть, из-за этого каждое моргание выходило очень долгим. Саске попробовал не моргать. Не получилось. Все, чего он добился – нового зрительного эффекта. Лицо Наруто приобрело ужасающую четкость, от обилия деталей в нем становилось неуютно. Все эти веснушки, шрамы, ресницы, более светлые на кончиках, и глаза – море в технике пуантилизма, скопления темно-серых и сизых точек у расширенных зрачков. За пределами лица Наруто, центральной звезды этой системы, все уходило в расфокус. 

Саске сглотнул. Ладно. Может, у него проблемы со зрением, но он все еще прекрасно соображает.

− Мой чокнутый дед убил мою улитку.

Вероятно, Саске хотел сказать что-то другое. Он не был уверен, что именно, но точно не это. Трагическая история улитки Анзу, серьезно? Нужно было пораскинуть мозгами. Вытащить себя из сопливого убаюканного состояния. Какого черта он так расслабился? Точно не потому, что надпись на футболке Наруто призывала это сделать.

Саске машинально налил себе еще и выпил. У жидкости не было вкуса.

− Твой дед? – переспросил Наруто, подавшись вперед. Его словно потрясала сама возможность того, что у Саске есть предки, в жилах которых бежала та же кровь.

− Мой дед, − отчеканил Саске, скользя кончиком пальца по ободку чашки для саке. – О да. Это не дед, а ядерная катастрофа. Тоже оставляет после себя тени Хиросимы. Блядский Мадара.

Теперь Наруто почему-то сидел боком к стойке, почти упираясь Саске в бедро коленями, и с жадностью вглядывался в его лицо. С бледной реальности сорвали еще один покров. Саске осознал: если стал объектом такого пристального внимания, то точно сделал что-то не так.

Зря он вообще заговорил. Но остановиться почему-то оказалось непросто.

− Никто, конечно, не зовет его «дедом». Только Мадарой. Женщины не скрывают возраст так тщательно, как он. И можно не пробовать отыскать у него хоть один седой волос. Думаю, даже ниже пояса. Это бесполезно. Он не продал душу, ему нечего продавать. Просто красится.

Саске все больше убеждался, что с ним не все в порядке. Он, блядь, не мог заткнуться. А еще его очень веселил шокированный взгляд Наруто. О, это было прекрасно. Саске бы даже заплатил за такое зрелище.

− Твой дед красится? – Узумаки почувствовал, что должен как-то поддержать беседу, и сгенерировал тупейший вопрос из всех возможных.

− Он считает, что ему всегда чуть-чуть за тридцать. Озабоченный уебан. Поразительно, что при этом его так беспокоит проблема наследников. Обожаю эти ебучие вопросы! – Саске издал злобный смешок и в очередной раз поразился. Рот вышел из-под контроля. Слова лились сами собой, минуя мозг. – Саске, блядь, когда ты уже наделаешь мне гребаных правнуков? Подожди секунду, я только залечу. Ах да, совсем забыл, у меня нет фаллопиевых труб! А Итачи собирается жениться? Нет, нахуй, он абсолютно фригиден, смиритесь!

Наруто хотел допить остатки саке, но не донес чашку до рта.

− Э-э… − протянул он, все глубже погружаясь в трясину чужих родственных отношений. – А кто такой Итачи?

Саске закатил глаза. Почему-то его живот странно отреагировал на это. И не только живот. Что-то подобное можно было испытать, разве что прокатившись по «мертвой петле» на американских горках.

− Мой брат. Он асексуален, как этот стул. Именно это делает его идеальным прыщом на жопе нашего семейства. Боже, боже, Шисуи, его лучшая подружка, нашел себе девушку, а гениальный Итачи – нет! Кошмар! Полный пиздец! Кстати, о Шисуи. О нем нужно знать три вещи. Во-первых, он обожает игры «Три-в-ряд». Во-вторых, его любимая фраза: «Да ну его в сраку». Очень соответствует образу большого начальника, правда? И наконец… 

В этот момент случилось небывалое. Саске потерял мысль. Он точно помнил, было что-то третье (блядь, это же Шисуи, околачивающийся у них каждые выходные, чтобы пожрать кулинарные эксперименты Итачи), но оно напрочь вылетело из головы и не желало возвращаться. Саске крепко зажмурился. Пус-то-та. Лицо горело, да и вообще было очень жарко. Саске приложил руку ко лбу – та оказалась ледяной и помогла немного разогнать чувство давления на глаза.

− Блядь. – Нужно было признать поражение. Чтобы как-то отвлечь себя, Саске загрохотал посудой. – Налейте еще саке, эта херня пустая.

− По-моему, тебе хватит, − мягко напомнил о себе Наруто. Вовремя. На какую-то секунду Саске действительно забыл, что не один здесь. Он просто выговаривал и выговаривал накопившееся за долгие годы, и, наверное, не сумел бы остановиться сам. – Никогда не слышал, чтобы ты столько матерился, тебае.

− Я еще был вежлив, − отмахнулся Саске. – И все со мной отлично, идиот.

Но Наруто уже расплачивался за еду. Это с трудом укладывалось в картину мира Саске: кто-то, живущий от получки до получки, выложил собственные деньги за его заказ. Мило.

Саске поднялся со стула. Тело вело себя непривычно. Руки и ноги двигались слишком быстро, суетливо. Требовалось очень внимательно контролировать каждое движение. Саске не был готов к тому, с чем ему предстояло столкнуться, и чуть не сбил рекламный стенд перед раменной.

− Эй! – Наруто в последний момент поймал его за рукав. – Стой, не так быстро, а то повредишь себе что-нибудь. Ты что, никогда раньше не пил?

Слова о четырнадцатилетнем воздержании могли плохо сказаться на репутации Саске. Если у него еще была репутация. Он только что разбрасывался такими откровениями о своей семье, за которые газетчики могли бы озолотить. Слышали ли повара его излияния? От них следовало избавиться.

− Со мной все отлично, − повторил Саске, моментально придя в ярость, и попытался отпихнуть Наруто. – Спасибо за лапшу и низкосортное бухло, я еду домой.

Хватка Наруто на рукаве не ослабла.

− В таком состоянии ты заблюешь все такси.

− Я в жизни не блевал.

Они с вызовом уставились друг на друга. Волосы Наруто глупо торчали. Всегда торчали. Саске придвинулся ближе и попытался их пригладить. Бесполезно.

− Моешь голову шампунем для собак? – Должна же быть причина тому, что на голове у идиота такой бардак. И волосы у него желтые. Ну. Золотистые. И мягкие. Но собачья шерсть тоже мягкая.

− Так, тебе точно нужно попить воды и немного протрезветь, − сказал Наруто едва слышно, будто самому себе. – Может, посидишь у меня немного? Я тут живу неподалеку.

Здравый смысл подсказывал: вызови такси и езжай домой. Его голос звучал издалека, с затянутого туманом дна глубокой пропасти. Видимо, там же обретались логика и чувство самосохранения. Внезапно для себя Саске не обнаружил ничего зазорного в визите к человеку, с которым отужинал. В кино все так делали: ходили куда-то с приятелями, а потом являлись к ним домой и занимались глупостями. Смотрели вместе плохие фильмы и обсуждали никому не интересные темы. В книгах тоже часто о таком писали.

Саске на миг ощутил себя отважным естествоиспытателем или, может быть, антропологом. Кем-то вроде Дайан Фосси, отправившейся в леса Руанды, чтобы изучить, как живут и общаются гориллы.

− Хорошо, − кивнул Саске. Голова качнулась, необычайно тяжелая. – Пошли.

Наруто отзеркалил движение. Его кивок был плавным – человеческим, не реакцией плохо сделанной марионетки.

− Скажешь, если тебя начнет тошнить?

− Нет. Пусть это станет для тебя неожиданностью.


	3. Секс

Квартиру Наруто сложно было назвать иначе, чем клоповником. Зато он совершенно точно жил здесь один. Двое не смогли бы разминуться в этой конуре. Вход был через какое-то подобие кухни, дальше располагалась спальная зона с кроватью, закиданной мятыми футболками. Рядом пристроился неприлично ухоженный цветок в кадке. Саске всегда считал, что Наруто и за самим собой приглядывать не в силах, а потому впечатлился. Впрочем, в жилье Узумаки становилось еще более очевидным, что тот – большой ребенок. Над его кроватью висели постеры «Ванпанчмэна». Лысый супергерой в нелепом желтом костюме вполне соответствовал архетипу, который должен приводить Наруто в восторг. На противоположной стене Саске ожидал увидеть изображения кого-то из «Моб Психо», но там красовался лишь тканый половик с раскормленными розовыми фламинго… Вероятно, это были фламинго. 

− Джирайя привез панно из Непала, − поделился Наруто, заметив интерес Саске к жирным птицам в обрамлении стилизованных деревьев-осьминогов. – Это пеликаны на озере Госъя… Госайкунда.

− Потрясающе, − Саске уже выискивал что-то более захватывающее. Лучше бы смотрел прямо перед собой: сделав неосторожный шаг, он зацепил ногой стул. Тот с грохотом завалился набок.

− Тебе лучше посидеть вот тут, − Наруто принялся сгребать футболки с кровати.

Саске ответил ему красноречивым взглядом: и без гиперопеки как-нибудь выживет. Да еще с таким опекающим.

− Просто опусти свою задницу, тебае! – взвился Узумаки. – Ничего с тобой не случится.

Саске обшарил взглядом крохотную комнатенку, не нашел себе никакого занятия и все-таки уселся на кровать, стянув плащ. Наруто довольно хмыкнул, поднял стул, сгрудил на него ком одежды, после чего прошагал на кухню. Оттуда он принес стакан воды и вручил его Саске.

К тому времени во рту было так сухо, что Саске начал пить, даже не проинспектировав воду. В процессе его посетила сторонняя мысль: сейчас довольно поздно, нужно написать Итачи. Вряд ли тот будет так уж сильно волноваться за брата, занимающегося смешанными единоборствами. Однако вечерние загулы Саске были несвойственны, а потому следовало предупредить – все под контролем, не нужно привлекать полицию и личную армию Мадары. Саске хотел написать что-то остроумное, вроде «Развлекаюсь со шлюхами, не звони мне», но пальцы не очень хорошо его слушались. Пришлось ограничиться лаконичным: «Я жив».

Да и в шлюх бы Итачи не поверил.

Секс всегда казался Саске грязным и бессмысленным делом. Художественные произведения обещали: любой, кто достиг переходного возраста, просто обязан услышать зов плоти и пойти у него на поводу. Потерять голову от страсти, без ума влюбиться или хотя бы просто ощутить неотвратимое желание кому-нибудь присунуть. Все это было не про Саске. Люди казались ему омерзительными. Они неприятно пахли, малоинтересно выглядели, и прикасаться к ним с какой угодно целью не слишком хотелось. Тем более – засовывать в них что-то. Язык, пальцы, член. О нет, спасибо. Лучше бы эти части тела отрезали садовыми ножницами. Не то чтобы Саске никогда не мастурбировал. Иногда ему хотелось передернуть, просто в процессе он обычно ни о чем не думал и ничего не представлял.

В восемнадцать, после окончания первого затяжного периода депрессии, Саске вдруг стало интересно, почему весь мир крутился вокруг секса. Редкий фильм обходился без романтической линии, а эта самая линия – без намека на физическое продолжение. Саске хотелось выяснить, почему. Что все искали в сексе, что получали в процессе? Удовольствие от дрочки было весьма умеренным. То есть, да, оно было, и на какой-то момент в голове воцарялась блаженная пустота, но только и всего. Если в сексе все обстояло точно так же, стоило ли это невероятных энергозатрат? Саске решил пойти кратчайшим путем и поискать ответы в порно. 

Порно, как он и подозревал, оказалось отвратительным. Лица актеров раздражали. Сладострастные стоны, которые исторгали из себя участники событий, напоминали страдальческое блеянье. Это заставило Саске раз и навсегда отключить звук. В рамках исследования он посмотрел несколько записей с однополым и разнополым сексом и пришел к выводу: и женщины, и мужчины в равной степени непривлекательны. Саске бы точно не захотел оказаться голым наедине с кем-то из порноактеров. Впрочем, была одна сцена, которая его все-таки завела. О том, что именно там происходило, он не сознался бы даже под пытками, а это исключало даже вероятность пережить что-то подобное. Видео было про двух парней. Один из них, растянув задницу партнера игрушками негуманных размеров, с энтузиазмом принялся вылизывать дырку, проталкивая внутрь язык. Закончилось все, конечно, обычной еблей. 

Эпизод с риммингом стал самым пошлым, что Саске видел за свою жизнь, а потому оставил неизгладимый след. Настолько неизгладимый, что превратился в повторяющуюся фантазию. Наверно, было в этом что-то фрейдистское. Избалованный ребенок из неприлично богатой семьи хотел, чтобы ему лизали задницу. Саске пытался об этом не думать. Мыслительный процесс, движимый собственными законами, искал окольные пути и подтачивал решимость. Сначала хитрый мозг предлагал пойти на мелкие уступки, потом – на уступки побольше. Ведь нет же ничего криминального в том, чтобы что-то в себя засунуть? Целая индустрия основана на одном лишь неотъемлемом человеческом желании время от времени что-то в себя засовывать. Что-то из непористого материала, который легко продезинфицировать. 

Саске провел в колебаниях месяц. За это время у него успело развиться что-то вроде невроза. Решившись наконец, он запаниковал и зачем-то оплатил онлайн-покупку стеклянного дилдо, похожего не то на черную сосульку, не то на рог единорога тьмы, с карты Итачи. Это был не самый умный поступок. Через пару дней Итачи обнаружил непрошенную операцию в сводке интернет-банкинга, сложил два и два и как ни в чем не бывало поинтересовался, не перевести ли Саске немного денег на «карманные расходы». В его глазах было столько поддержки, что Саске захотелось удавиться.

− Ну, как ты себя чувствуешь? – Наруто отобрал у него пустой стакан и унес к мойке. 

− Все хорошо, сколько можно повторять? – отозвался Саске, повысив голос. Но, может, все было и не очень хорошо – неприятная штука со зрением не проходила. Линии казались очень мягкими, а любое движение опережало мысли о нем.

− Я рад, − Наруто уселся рядом, ненароком задев Саске локтем. Он все время так делал – касался, плохо рассчитав расстояние, и это сходило ему с рук. Вторгающийся в личное пространство недоумок. – Тебе нравится аниме?

− А похоже, что мне нравится аниме?

− Мне нравится аниме! – увлеченно затараторил Наруто, будто и не слышал предыдущей реплики. – Вот, например, Сайтама очень крутой! И он ведь не родился великим избранным, даттебае! Он был клерком, а потом стал тренироваться и получил огромную силу…

Саске нахмурился. Вычленять зерна смысла из сказанного Узумаки отчего-то становилось все сложнее.

− Кто?

− Сайтама! – повторил Наруто и ткнул пальцем в постер. – Ванпанчмэн!

− А-а… Не интересно.

Если бы только это могло остановить Наруто.

− Я как-то решил тренироваться по его методике. Ну, знаешь, бег на десять километров, сто отжиманий, сто приседаний…

− Выбил себе колено? – проявил проницательность Саске. С идиота сталось бы бегать и приседать, пока суставы не превратятся в труху.

− А? Нет, тебае! Эта система реально работает! Я слышал об одном парне, который начал тренироваться, как Ванпанчмэн, и за месяц здорово подкачался…

− Не интересно, − повторил Саске.

Ноль эффекта.

− Это какой-то сингапурец. Я смотрел видео о нем. Так вот, он…

Внезапно в голове у Саске что-то щелкнуло, и он понял, как остановить поток бессмыслицы. Моментально и без особых усилий. Саске подался вперед, как маятник, которому задали ускорение, вцепился Наруто в плечи и прижался ртом к его рту изо всех сил. Смазанный звук, вибрируя, потух на его губах. Воцарилась тишина.

Потом Наруто издал то ли вздох, то ли стон. Это даже отдаленно не походило на мучительные потуги порноактеров. Саске прошило насквозь, и он покрылся мурашками. В следующую секунду чужой горячий язык толкнулся между его сжатых губ. Загипнотизированный странными ощущениями, Саске приоткрыл рот и втянул язык внутрь, проскользив по его шершавой поверхности зубами. Скорее всего, это было больно. Или нет. Наверное, все же нет. Саске не заметил, как зажмурился. Наруто, не почувствовав сопротивления, оживился и проделал примерно то же самое с его языком – пососал, создавая что-то вроде вакуума. И это точно не было больно. Непривычно, да. И приятно. Дьявольски приятно.

«Это поцелуй», − вдруг возникло в мозгу Саске. Белые буквы колоссальных размеров, повисшие среди пустоты. Определенно, прямо сейчас Саске самозабвенно целовался взасос с самым тупым человеком на планете, и ему, похоже, было плевать. Пугающие буквы истаяли, а пустота осталась пустотой. В ней не было ни страха, ни предостережений. Саске подумал: ну, пока все не так уж и плохо. Наруто оторвался от его рта, обжег пламенным взглядом и сдвинулся вбок. Его язык оставлял влажные полосы на шее Саске, чуть ниже угла челюсти. Сначала они пылали, потом воздух остужал следы от слюны. Удовольствие стало острее, от него в груди закипела смола, густая и черная, начало требовательно тянуть между ног. Саске издал рваный вздох – слишком громкий, наполненный отчаяньем. Гулкий звук расшевелил панику. К чему все это ведет? Разве не нужно остановиться? Наруто оттягивал вниз воротник его футболки, чтобы добраться до ключиц – вылизывать их, втягивать кожу губами, а потом прикусывать. И у Саске стояло от этого, и от того, как Наруто напористо оглаживал его бока ладонями, и от его вздохов, тяжелых и исступленных, будто во вселенной заканчивался кислород.

«Хорошо, − подумал Саске, пытаясь сконцентрироваться. – Положу этому конец, когда станет неприятно». Если что-то пойдет не так, он просто врежет идиоту и уйдет. Да. Отличный план.

Наруто подцепил пальцами футболку Саске и потащил наверх, надеясь снять. Саске поймал его руку, с силой прижал к своей промежности и выдохнул сквозь зубы. Почти больно. Блядь. Наруто взволнованно хихикнул и опрокинул Саске на кровать. Мир совершил путешествие по короткой дуге. Какое-то мгновение перед глазами был потолок. Саске зашевелился, кое-как поднял голову. Наруто сидел на коленях между его ног и стягивал с себя футболку. У его кожи был красивый оттенок. Такой… как молочная тянучка. Даже заполошно-желтый свет лампы его не портил. Даже хитросплетения шрамов на животе. Если долго вглядываться в побелевшие от времени отметины, можно было вычленить что-то вроде символов, оставленных богами или демонами, а вовсе не бригадой хирургов. Мистические письмена, вызывающие помутнение. Из-за них хотелось сделать что-нибудь безумное. Изогнуться и засунуть язык Наруто в аккуратную впадину пупка.

Саске прикипел взглядом к обнаженной коже, не в силах пошевелиться.

− Сделай что-нибудь, − услышал он собственный голос. Приказывающий. 

Наруто ухмыльнулся. Его футболка отправилась в полет куда-то за границы видимого.

− Ладно. Приподнимешь бедра?

Саске попытался исполнить просьбу, упираясь затылком и локтями в матрас. Мир вокруг кружился, шторм нарастал. Наруто, бормоча себе под нос что-то непечатное, стаскивал с Саске джинсы вместе с бельем.

…Люди так это и делают? Приходят к кому-то, разговаривают ни о чем, а потом оказываются полуголыми на чьей-то мятой кровати?..

«Если мне не понравится, я его ударю», − напомнил себе Саске, и ему стало лучше. Из такого положения было очень удобно бить – всего лишь взмах ногой, и у придурка сломан нос. Лучше бы ему постараться.

Наруто облизал ладонь и, обхватив ей член Саске, на пробу провел вверх-вниз. Ноги Саске дернулись, будто он хотел свернуться в клубок. Раскаленный воздух прокатился по легким. С чужой рукой ощущения были совсем другими. Да, может, движение было не идеальным, но… 

Наруто склонился и, прикрыв глаза, с почти медитативным выражением взял член в рот. Саске запрокинул голову в беззвучном стоне. Ему хотелось смотреть, как Наруто приникает к его паху, как размеренно движется его голова, хотелось видеть все – но он не мог. Жар и неумолимые электрические прикосновения языка – блядь, идиот пытался нащупать языком вход в уретру – заставили его с силой зажмуриться. Ощущения были… противоречивые. Так сладко, что почти невыносимо. Саске уже не знал, нравится ли ему происходящее, но не мог вымолвить ничего связного. Разве что постучать по кровати: сдаюсь.

− Н-не… тыкай туда, − кое-как осилил он, но будто безрезультатно. Наруто вновь с нажимом провел языком по головке и наконец выпустил член изо рта. Его губы – кроваво-красные – блестели от слюны.

− Что? – Судя по виду, Узумаки был где-то не здесь. – Ты зажимаешь мне уши коленями. Ничего не слышу.

− Оставь в покое дырку на члене, − выдохнул Саске, уставившись в потолок. Слово «уретра» могло оказаться слишком сложным для Наруто. – Мне больно.

− Ох… Ага.

Наруто вернулся к своему занятию, но на этот раз действовал осторожней. И Саске смотрел на него – неотрывно, завороженно. Ему почему-то сложно было соотносить то, что он видел, с тем, что он чувствовал, хотя и то, и другое бесконечно его изумляло. Наруто сосредоточенно сосал, стараясь пропустить член поглубже в горло. Иногда он издавал мягкие вибрирующие звуки, словно ему самому доставляли удовольствие. Когда те передавались Саске, он срывался с дыхания. Если бы вселенную в этот момент помножили на ноль, он бы не заметил.

Наруто вновь отстранился, стиснул себя рукой между ног.

− Можно? 

Саске не понял, о чем его спрашивали, поэтому промычал что-то бессвязное. Пусть делает, что хочет, только вернет рот обратно.

− Сейчас… − пообещал Наруто, облизал палец и осторожно дотронулся им до ануса Саске, поглаживая.

«Если станет больно, я ему врежу», − Саске в очередной раз капитулировал. Да, ему нравилось иногда проводить время с той черной стеклянной штукой. Может, если кто-то другой будет модерировать процесс, выйдет не хуже. Наруто, загнанно дыша, протолкнул палец до второй фаланги. Слюна не сильно упрощала процесс, но все равно было довольно приятно. Да-а. Саске судорожно втянул воздух.

Палец проник еще глубже и задвигался внутри, растягивая стенки. Саске вновь заставил себя приподнять голову, просто чтобы посмотреть на Наруто и его глупое сияющее лицо – лицо человека, которого только что провозгласили королем мира.

− Тебе не бо… − забеспокоился идиот под неотрывным взглядом Саске.

Лучше бы использовал еще один палец. Или даже два. И рот. Какого черта он столько болтает?

− Заткнись, − Саске потянулся к собственному изнывающему члену. Наруто, отчего-то развеселившись, опередил его, вернув свою голову туда, где ей было самое место. Он жадно заглатывал член, почти задыхаясь, и трахал Саске пальцами все грубее.

Удовольствие набирало критическую массу. Саске хотелось больше-больше-больше, он комкал простыню в пальцах, давился воздухом и уже не помнил, кто он, когда внезапная разрядка выгнула его в дугу. Он распахнул рот, как для крика, но так и не издал ни звука, слишком потрясенный. И, кажется, чересчур сильно сжал голову Наруто коленями… Он же не мог его случайно придушить?..

Наруто отодвинулся, облизывая горящие губы. Очень развратно.

− Я… Подожди, мне надо… − Он все-таки приспустил джинсы и принялся дрочить себе, глядя сверху вниз на распростертого Саске, мученически сводя брови и кусая нижнюю губу. Его стоны отдавались эхом где-то в груди. Саске никак не мог ни отвести взгляд, ни выровнять дыхание.

Наруто потребовались какие-то позорные пара-тройка минут. Потом он взвыл, дернувшись, и задрожал от оргазма. Самопроизвольные сокращения мускулов длились и длились, и Саске никогда не видел ничего более завораживающего. Наконец Наруто рухнул на постель рядом и распластался, как труп.

− Было круто, тебае, − прошептал он довольно, прикрыв глаза.

Саске не нашел, что ответить. Мир за границами кровати продолжал крутиться на предельной скорости, но здесь было тихо. Здесь воцарился покой. Ни мыслей, ни слов, ни верха, ни низа. 

«Глаз бури», − подумал Саске, перевернувшись на живот. Стало тепло и мягко. Кажется, на него накинули одеяло.

Спустя мгновенье он уже спал.

*** *** ***

Саске пришел в себя… где-то. Все тонуло в темноте. Пахло незнакомо, хоть и не неприятно. Переполненный мочевой пузырь ныл, требуя вполне определенных действий.

Саске рывком сел. Накатила дурнота. Стараясь вдыхать как можно глубже и выдыхать через нос, Саске поднялся с кровати, наткнувшись на чьи-то ноги. Владелец ног пролепетал что-то, но так и не проснулся.

Поиски туалета заняли какое-то время. Координация движений оставляла желать лучшего. Саске наткнулся на дверь, сунулся за нее, приложившись боком о косяк. Ванная. Отбитый только что бок ныл. Напрасная жертва. К счастью, следующая дверь оказалась именно той, которую искал Саске. Уборная (размером со спичечный коробок). Какое облегчение.

У Саске не было провалов в памяти. Он помнил абсолютно все. Не видел логики в своих поступках, но хранил в мозгу каждый. Всю цепочку отчаянных действий. Или нет? Пробелы кое-где зияли. Кто выключил свет? Очевидно, Наруто. Укрыл Саске и выключил свет. Очаровательная забота.

Новая волна дурноты заполнила пространство перед глазами сияющими кровавыми точками. Саске пришлось ухватиться за стену, пережидая накатившую слабость. Блядь. Сколько он выпил, чтобы превратиться в такой вот расползающийся по швам кусок дерьма?

Нужно валить отсюда. Подальше от этой проклятой квартиры, пока ее владелец не проснулся. Желудок хотел вывернуться наизнанку, но Саске только скрипнул зубами. Он как-нибудь потерпит. Сейчас главное – найти трусы и джинсы. Ладно, хотя бы джинсы. Обувь, как и положено, ждала у порога. О! Еще были плащ и смартфон. Саске, жалкий кретин, усеял всю эту богадельню своими вещами.

К тому времени, как он вышел из уборной с заполошно бьющимся сердцем, диспозиция успела измениться. Наруто, ссутулившись, сидел на кровати. Смотрел. Во мраке выражение его лица сложно было прочитать.

Саске почти слышал, как отсчитываются секунды. Его сердце было вместо таймера. Каждый удар отдавался в ребра – сокрушительный, готовый пробить кости. Из-за этого хотелось вырвать чертово сердце из груди. 

Еще хотелось пить. Безумно. Несмотря на тошноту.

− Уже уходишь? – негромко и отстраненно, как бы между прочим спросил Наруто. 

«Ему грустно», − пронеслось в мозгу Саске. Тошнота усилилась. Кажется, она была ненастоящей. В голове, а не в теле. Или, возможно, и там, и там. 

− Нет, − сказал Саске, и вдруг понял – никуда он не уходит. – Хочу пить.

Наруто поднялся и вновь налил ему воды – в тот же стакан, что и несколькими часами ранее. Саске выпил его и еще один. Вода послушно прокатывалась вниз по языку в пищевод, но изнуряющая жажда не проходила. Оставалось только ее проигнорировать.

Чувствуя себя разбитым и очень уставшим, Саске добрел до кровати и улегся набок. Наруто устроился рядом, обнял. Бороться с ним не было сил – тепло чужого тела лишало воли. Мутное, нездоровое ощущение сменилось сонливостью. Саске со вздохом уткнулся лицом Наруто в шею.

Он разберется со всем этим. Позже.

*** *** ***

Совсем рядом кто-то стонал. Довольно громко и очень искусственно. Женщина без проблеска артистизма.

Саске попытался зарыться лицом в подушку и найти там покой, но потревоженный сон уже расползался, как клочья тумана под напором ветра. Стоны были все настойчивей. Похоже, совсем рядом (за стеной?) кого-то пытали. Саске сдался и открыл глаза.

Наруто лежал напротив, прижимаясь коленками к его коленям, и смотрел, как загипнотизированный. Проникавший в комнату солнечный свет делал его глаза невероятно-светлыми, такими голубыми, что в них не верилось. Окаем радужки оставался темным, будто нарисованный тушью, а дальше плескалось море.

Саске показалось, что он падает, хотя, конечно, невозможно падать, лежа в кровати. 

− Привет, − сказал Наруто. – Не обращай внимания на звуки… Это мои соседи. Суббота, даттебае.

Саске кое-как сел. Он ожидал, что вернется тошнота, готовился ко звону в голове, нытью в висках и липкому холодному поту… чему угодно. Но самочувствие было возмутительно нормальным. Единственное, что всерьез досаждало Саске, – состояние опустошенности, какая-то странная эмоциональная отупелость. Он не был уверен, что это последствие алкоголя. Может да, может нет. Скудный опыт не давал снять завесу тайны с этого вопроса.

− Как ты? – Наруто тоже уселся. – Кажется, ночью тебе было плохо. Отпустило?

Саске бросил на него почти отчаянный взгляд – помолчи. Слова прокатывались по пустоте внутри мозга, на их расшифровку требовалось время. Ночью было плохо, но и сейчас не лучше. Что происходит? Он же умеет извлекать смыслы из сочетаний звуков. Умеет связывать слоги и получать слова.

Неизвестная женщина за стеной громогласно и ненатурально кончила.

− Да? – Смятение и внезапно накативший стыд немного расшевелили Саске, и он осилил простейший ответ. Интонация вышла неправильная, но Саске, почувствовав себя чуть уверенней, попытался еще раз: − Да.

На самом деле, он имел в виду нечто противоположное.

На лице Наруто начала зарождаться улыбка. Если уж она решила озарить собой этот мир, то ничто не могло ее остановить. Ни стихийные бедствия, ни печальные факторы реальности, ни даже здравый смысл.

− Я рад, тебае! – заявил Наруто и подался к Саске всем телом – ближе, ближе. Его лицо с глупым, абсолютно блаженным выражением вдруг оказалось совсем рядом, как метеорит, готовый упасть на землю и уничтожить на ней все живое. Саске мог разглядеть каждую ресницу на зажмуренных в предвкушении глазах.

Секунды, отнятые ступором, не помешали ему оказаться быстрее. Он уклонился, Наруто клюнул носом его плечо и тут же растерял всю блаженность.

− Саске? – выпрямившись, обратился он очень серьезно. – Ты не хочешь, да?

Пустота в голове сгустилась и пришла в движение. Чувство было такое, будто внутри, под костями черепа, кусок желе начал вытанцовывать от вибраций истошно орущей колонки.

Саске адресовал Наруто прохладный взгляд.

− А с чего мне хотеть?

− Ну… Ты поцеловал меня вчера, − Наруто нахмурился, вглядываясь в лицо Саске все требовательней.

А, да.

− И что? – Желе в голове подскакивало выше и выше. От этого стучало в висках. Бам-бам-бам. Вряд ли это мог быть пульс. В груди давно наступил ледниковый период – онемение, отсутствие каких-либо сигналов. Если бы там жили саблезубые тигры, они бы вымерли. Все бы вымерло. – Вчера было вчера.

Саске подумал: нет, никаких банальных объяснений. Никаких «Я напился и творил что-то несусветное». Всю жизнь он был уверен, что, даже напившись в дым, человек никогда не будет делать того, чего не хочет. Может, у Саске и не лучший механизм самоконтроля при алкогольном опьянении, но у него точно нет помрачения. Все тот же он, только с расширенными горизонтами дозволенного. Он, который может экспериментировать.

− Ла-адно, − Наруто отвел глаза и теперь таращился в стену. Руки его то разглаживали одеяло, то вцеплялись в него, как в спасательный круг. – Хочешь есть? Правда, у меня не так много всего… − Он сполз с кровати, прошел к холодильнику. Саске сверлил взглядом его обнаженные лопатки. – Тут только молоко. Не помню, когда открыл этот пакет. Есть еще растворимая лапша, но ты ее не…

Этот растерянный, подавленный Наруто был похож на жертву, на кого-то оглушенного и бескостного – кого угодно, кроме себя. Это и взбесило Саске.

В ту вчерашнюю игру играли двое. Саске просто прижался к лицу Наруто сомкнутыми губами, тот заставил их приоткрыться своим языком. А потом в горах сошла лавина. И что теперь? Лежать под слоем снега и скорбеть?

Злость произвела эффект закиси азота, впрыснутой вместе с горючим в коллектор двигателя. 

− Заткнись.

Наруто резко обернулся, раздувая ноздри. Подавленность трансформировалась в гнев. Даже так было лучше.

− Ну, заткнулся, тебае. Что дальше?

− Дальше я уйду, − сообщил Саске первое, что пришло ему в голову.

Он хотел было встать, но вспомнил, что из одежды на нем только футболка, и зашарил по кровати. Скомканные джинсы с застрявшими в них трусами оказались оттеснены к изножию. Наконец обнаружив их, Саске принялся одеваться, чувствуя глухое, присыпанное пеплом раздражение. Наруто, продолжив сжимать в руке начатый пакет молока, наблюдал за ним и медленно вскипал. Его гневное дыхание – беззвучный вдох, оглушительный выдох – сложно было не замечать. 

А когда кипение достигло апогея, Наруто, разумеется, взорвался.

− Ну скажи это! – заорал он так, что неизвестную женщину за стеной должно было разом вырвать из посторгазменной неги. – Скажи, что тебе не понравилось, и я отстану от тебя навсегда!

Саске медленно поднялся с кровати, не сводя с Узумаки тяжелого взгляда. О, как же ему хотелось поддаться на провокацию! Хотелось закричать, что да, не понравилось, чему тут нравиться, разве он похож на человека, для которого ночь в крохотной пыльной комнатенке – предел мечтаний? Аргументы бы нашлись, стоило лишь рот открыть. Но Саске не был лжецом и хорошо себя знал. Если бы не понравилось – да, он бы не постеснялся и врезал. И ушел бы еще до полуночи. 

Говорят, первые разы обычно то еще дерьмо. Но это было… приемлемо? Даже неплохо. Четыре из пяти на взыскательный вкус.

Поэтому Саске ничего не ответил и под ошарашенным взглядом Наруто прошествовал в ванную, где очень долго полоскал рот и засовывал лицо под воду, пока челка не намокла. Вышел он так же безмолвно, подобрал плащ, обулся.

Наруто, не потрудившись одеться, с очень воинственным видом пил молоко прямо из упаковки. Саске казалось, что в перерыве между глотками он должен отпустить что-то в своем духе, подколоть, раздуть ссору покрупнее. Даже безыскусного «Молчишь?!» хватило бы. Ощущение незавершенности давило – как и тишина. «Давай, скажи что-нибудь», − подумал Саске с негодованием. Наруто буравил его взглядом и пил.

Может, стоило все же что-то ему ответить.

Саске дернул за ручку двери и шагнул наружу, в коридор. Дверь тихо захлопнулась за спиной. Нужно было идти дальше, прочь, прочь. Выяснить адрес, вызвать такси. Саске стоял на месте, как соляной столб, и не мог сдвинуться. Желе в черепной коробке продолжало бесноваться. Если это и был мозг, то для мыслительных операций он не подходил.

Из-за тонкой двери, ведущей в жилище Узумаки, раздался приглушенный хлопок и всплеск. Кажется, Наруто швырнул молоко вслед Саске.

− Прокисло, − вяло прокомментировал голос Наруто из квартиры. В здании с паршивыми, очень тонкими стенами это прозвучало, словно он стоял рядом.

Саске долго и болезненно выдохнул, вместе с отработанным воздухом выпуская из себя злость. Тупой Наруто. Тупой-тупой-тупой. Чтобы его побрали черти.

Он ничего не знал. Ничего не понимал. Он просто был… Наруто.

Команда от головы все-таки достигла ног, и они пошли, унося Саске все дальше и дальше от бедной квартирки и ее странного владельца. Или арендатора? Какая разница? Почему бы не подумать сейчас о чем-нибудь другом?.. Но Саске как будто зациклило. Теперь, когда никто не раздражал его своим присутствием и жаждой простых ответов и реакций, ему хотелось вновь прокрутить в голове все последние события и с маниакальной скрупулезностью рассортировать их по полочкам. Объяснить себе что-то. Возможно, самого себя. Наруто и его поведение невозможно было объяснить, их оставалось воспринимать как природный феномен.

Рефлексия так захватила Саске, что он буквально проспал с открытыми глазами всю поездку в такси. Его не интересовал проплывающий за окнами Токио в лучах по-весеннему нежного солнца. Серые коробки домов, дороги, люди. Монотонность, бесконечное повторение. В этом не было ни загадки, ни отгадки. Саске выкарабкался из размышлений, только оказавшись в квартире Итачи, прямо под невозмутимым и оценивающим взглядом старшего брата. Воспоминания, которые его мозг прокручивал снова и снова, вдруг поблекли и исчезли, реальность выдвинулась на первый план без всяких предупреждений, и Саске понял – он не готов к этой встрече и отдал бы многое, чтобы не столкнуться с Итачи прямо сейчас.

Вид Саске явно оставлял желать лучшего. Дело было вовсе не в мятой футболке и все еще влажных волосах, обрамлявших лицо. Вырванный из зоны комфорта и заброшенный в самую пучину событий Саске больше всего походил на загнанного в угол человека, который не знал ни как жить, ни как умереть. Может, какой-нибудь болван и принял бы выражение его лица за безэмоциональность, но только не Итачи.

− Доброе утро, − начал тот ровным голосом. Бао Бао вилась вокруг его ног, тявкая.

Саске кивнул.

− Спасибо, что предупредил меня вчера. Если бы ты ничего не написал, я бы очень беспокоился.

− Я был у друга, − невпопад отозвался Саске, мечтая закрыться в своей комнате и не выходить оттуда очень долго.

На нездорово бледном лице Итачи – похоже, он действительно волновался – отпечаталось сомнение. Саске закусил губу изнутри. У друга! Как можно было сказать такую чушь? У него нет друзей и никогда не было. Итачи ни за что не поверит. Скорее, решит, что его чудной младший братец прикончил кого-то. Или изнасиловал. Или… 

− У меня есть только один вопрос, − обманчиво мягко предупредил Итачи. Глаза у него были – что два автоматных дула. – Тебе нужен адвокат?

Точно. Что же еще могло так потрясти Саске, как не первое убийство…

− Нет, − Саске дернулся от звука собственного голоса. – Нет.

Итачи постарался выдохнуть с облегчением как можно незаметней и взял Бао на руки, чтобы успокоиться.

− Хорошо. Как насчет завтрака? Я приготовил…

− Мне нужно в душ! – оборвал его Саске.

Душ. Отличная идея. Единственная светлая мысль за утро.

− Подожди… − ускользнуть от Итачи оказалось непросто. Он уже не был так напряжен, но теперь, похоже, изнывал от любопытства, забыв о своем правиле «Никаких вопросов». – А этот твой друг…

− Нищеброд и беспризорник, − ответил Саске, даже глазом не моргнув. – А. И еще полукровка.

Наверно, не стоило вот так сразу провозглашать Узумаки другом. Было в этом что-то неправильное.

Итачи заулыбался.

− Это здорово – общаться с людьми, у которых другой бэкграунд! Такая дружба открывает глаза на многое. – Ну еще бы, разве господин посол доброй воли мог ответить что-то другое. – Если хочешь, приводи своего друга в гости. Буду рад с ним познакомиться. 

Саске только закатил глаза. Представить Наруто в этой обстановке получалось с трудом. Особенно – после сегодняшнего прощания (которого, по сути, не было). Во рту стало горько.

− Что он любит кушать? – настойчиво поинтересовался Итачи.

− Рамен.

Без всяких дальнейших объяснений Саске отправился в ванную. Он был уверен: Итачи уже устремился к ноутбуку, чтобы отыскать лучшие в городе краткосрочные курсы по приготовлению рамена с нуля. Идеальная лапша, неповторимый бульон. Инь и янь. Вкус умами в каждой капле.

Порой брат был очень предсказуем.

*** *** ***

Работа превратилась в ад.

Наруто смотрел. И ничего не говорил. И снова смотрел. Саске чувствовал кожей его взгляд, от которого вставали волоски на шее. Поворачивался проверить, не мерещится ли ему, но Узумаки постоянно делал вид, что увлечен другим. Он увлеченно крутил руль, увлеченно пил кофе, а когда не мог придумать ничего лучше, увлеченно рассматривал пуговицы на своей рубашке. Каждое новое занятие заставляло Наруто фокусироваться так сильно, будто он хотел забыть о существовании всего остального мира и Саске.

Но это почему-то не мешало ему таращиться на Саске всякий раз, стоило тому отвлечься.

Такое положение дел быстро начало раздражать. К обеду Саске хотелось отвесить Узумаки затрещину со словами: «Либо игнорируй меня полностью, либо не отводи глаза, тупица!». Останавливало только одно: заяви он подобное, сразу станет ясно – ему не все равно. «Не все равно» − очень уязвимая позиция. Позволить какому-то Наруто крутить собой, как собака хвостом, Саске не мог. Вот и сидел, сверля лобовое стекло невидящим взглядом, в ожидании своей очереди садиться за руль.

Настроение было поганое. Мир вновь подтверждал статус несправедливого места: беды выжидали момент, чтобы посыпаться разом. Сакура справилась с когнитивным диссонансом по поводу недавнего ночного инцидента и решила еще раз попытать счастья… в чем-то. Как минимум, наладить общение. Улучив свободную минутку, она выбралась из салона автобуса и принялась щебетать о планах на Золотую неделю. Саске слушал ее через слово. Он опять почувствовал на себе обжигающий взгляд и резко дернул головой, чтобы перехватить его. Наруто исправно глядел на дорогу.

Ладно, твою мать. Хорошо. Как хочешь.

Саске сжал правую руку в кулак так сильно, что заныли кончики пальцев.

− …или, например, посмотреть на цветение гортензий, − как ни в чем не бывало продолжала Сакура. – Хотя, говорят, в северных регионах к тому времени еще не отцветет сакура. Было бы здорово…

− Может, все-таки сходим на свидание? – внезапно прервал ее Наруто. Его голос звучал подавленно, будто спрашивал он, заранее зная ответ.

Саске вновь вскинулся – и да, на этот раз Узумаки смотрел прямо на него. Тут же захотелось напомнить ему, что он, вообще-то, за рулем, пусть почаще обращает внимание на трассу. Саске не издал ни звука. Во рту пересохло, язык прилип к небу.

− Ну сколько можно! – громко возмутилась Сакура. – Наруто, как ты меня достал! Я же сто раз повторяла, что не пойду с тобой на свидание.

Саске медленно перевел взгляд на нее, деланно недовольную, а после повернулся к Наруто. Тот не обращал на Сакуру никакого внимания. Сосредоточился на дороге и лишь изредка поглядывал на Саске − с обреченностью ждал хоть какой-то реакции.

Злость вспыхнула, прокатилась по внутренностям и потухла. Чертова Сакура считала, что весь мир крутится вокруг нее. Ее самоуверенность вызывала разъедающий зуд, и сдобрено это ощущение было отменной щепотью… ревности? «Прекрати так разговаривать с Наруто, − обратился Саске к коллеге в своем воображении и испепелил ее, не дожидаясь ответа. – Только я тут имею право его оскорблять».

Такого права у него не было, но он бы от него не отказался. 

− Хорошо, − сказал Саске вслух.

Наруто еще раз покосился в его сторону, не веря своим ушам, и тут же просиял.

− М-м, Саске-кун, − подала голос сбитая с толку Сакура. – Мне кажется, Наруто обращался ко мне…

− Тебе кажется, – Саске выделил голосом последнее слово.

Сакура моргнула, осмысляя происходящее. Потом покачала головой и молча прошла вглубь салона. Она не выглядела расстроенной, скорее – медленно преодолевающей путь от недоумения к ярости. Должно быть, она будет мучительно жалеть о потраченном времени и обо всех завтраках, которые приготовила для Саске.

− Бедная Сакура, − озвучил Наруто мысли Саске. 

− С ней все будет в порядке. Ты вроде ел ее тамагояки и не отравился. – Редкий приверженец традиций отказался бы от миловидной плоскогрудой жены с талантом к кулинарии. Одиночество Сакуре не грозило.

Узумаки, как ни силился, так и не понял, к чему относилась последняя реплика, и поспешил сменить тему:

− Послезавтра?

Саске вперил в дурака немигающий взгляд, стараясь не ухмыляться.

− Что послезавтра?

− Пойдешь со мной на свидание послезавтра, ублюдок? И на этот раз я не скажу, куда, чем бы ты ни угрожал, тебае. Ну так что? 

Сердце заходилось, ладони потели, мозг молчал и ничего не вытанцовывал. В груди разрастался огненный шар, готовый расплавить диафрагму. Его хотелось выдохнуть, всеми правдами и неправдами освободиться от этого распирающего чувства. Саске машинально обхватил себя руками и сразу укорил: неловкий защитный жест выдавал с головой.

− Да, идиот. Я же согласился. Ничего не доходит с первого раза?

Наруто только усмехнулся. Саске закусил губу. Может, и хорошо, что этот болван такой прилипчивый…

Довольно скоро Саске понял, почему практически в каждой книге про отношения между сослуживцами упоминалось, что это не лучшая затея. С Наруто еще и отношений вроде не было, а тот уже не знал покоя. Не затыкался ни на минуту и все время норовил дотронуться. Мозг Саске хладнокровно отмечал: Наруто слишком много. Стоило бы пойти на попятную, не дожидаясь послезавтра. Сказать что-то мерзкое, а не слушать очередные безумные истории из жизни Джирайи… Но истории на самом деле были довольно занимательными. 

Так день и закончился, а на следующий Саске вновь встал ни свет ни заря, чтобы избежать вынужденного общения с Сакурой. Наруто проснулся примерно в то же время. Как он сам объяснил: «Чтобы выяснить, куда ты вечно ходишь в такую рань». Это было уже слишком. И смахивало на вмешательство в личную жизнь. Привычные паттерны поведения шептали: скажи ему отвалить. Отправь этого недоделанного сталкера куда подальше, а лучше отвесь ему смачного пинка. Болван совсем зарвался. В этих советах определенно были крупицы истины, но сияли они для кого-то другого.

Саске зачем-то взял идиота с собой в недружелюбное кафе с онигири и стоически выдержал расспросы о любимой еде. Время от времени мелькали панические мысли о том, что общение с Наруто слишком спонтанно вышло на новый уровень и стало катастрофически близким, а это не к добру. В тех же книгах про отношения писали, что даже любимые люди могут надоедать, да и Саске нередко чувствовал, как его утомляет общение. Когда Шисуи засиживался в гостях у Итачи, его присутствие вызывало почти физический дискомфорт, как если бы кто-то царапал наждаком раздраженную кожу. И это родственники! Саске снова и снова приходило в голову, что такими темпами его начнет тошнить от Наруто еще до того, как они окажутся на свидании. Он не пытался отогнать эти навязчивые мысли. Да, может быть. Такой Саске человек. Вероятно, с ним не все в порядке… Но достаточно было посмотреть, как Наруто вдохновенно о чем-то вещает, активно жестикулируя, или наткнуться взглядом на его широченную улыбку, как тревога отступала. Наблюдать за Наруто было… увлекательно. Примерно так же интересно, как смотреть британские сериалы, только о высокоинтеллектуальном и речи не шло. А еще каждый раз, как Саске встречался с Наруто взглядом, у него будто что-то переворачивалось в животе. Это было приятное, хоть и пугающее ощущение.

Оставленная за бортом Сакура погрузилась в многозначительное молчание. Саске ждал, когда она сломается и наговорит гадостей, но девушка проявила неожиданную стойкость. Ни пророчеств в стиле «Наруто тебя достанет», ни слез. Лишь в Токио, прощаясь, Сакура смотрела с таким злым отчаянием, что Саске захотелось сказать: «Прекрати. Я ничего тебе не должен». Он не чувствовал вины, потому что никогда не проявлял к ней интереса – ни словом, ни делом. Над чужими фантазиями он не властен. Однако Саске все равно преследовало то едкое ощущение, какое обычно возникало после общения с семьей. Ощущение, что ты смертельно разочаровал всех, кто придумал за тебя твою роль, расписал по нотам будущее и решил, что ты не просто стерпишь это, а примешь с благодарностью.

Хм. Нет.

− До вечера? – спросил Наруто, привлекая внимание Саске.

− Да. – В этот момент запоздало вспомнилось: вечером же тренировка! Придется пропустить. Саске понял, что не поторговался с собой даже для вида, и огорчился по-настоящему. Он готов забить на ММА ради какого-то идиота. Ему не было дела до всего остального мира из-за какого-то идиота. Плохо дело.

Наруто улыбнулся на прощание, замахнулся, чтобы хлопнуть по спине, как старого друга, но передумал в последний момент. Его ладонь быстро, но нежно огладила плечо Саске. Колени мигом ослабели.

− Пока! 

Саске прикусил щеку изнутри. К черту ММА. Одна пропущенная тренировка не сделает погоды.

Выспаться после рейса так и не получилось. Саске был как на иголках и почти ненавидел себя за это. Он не должен так нервничать. Свидание. О, подумаешь. Саске уже не школьник, чтобы переживать из-за такой ерунды. И он сходил вместе с Наруто в раменную, а потом позволил трахнуть себя пальцами… так что одно свидание у них уже было. Формально. Так ведь?

Саске раздражало то, сколько социального опыта он упустил. Кто-нибудь еще в двадцать шесть лет недоумевал, как себя нужно вести, если тебя пригласили куда-то пойти? И что нужно надеть? Футболку с джинсами? Костюм? Ну, это Наруто, так что точно не костюм. 

По какой-то причине Саске вечно окружали девицы, воспевавшие оды его красоте. Но зеркало в ванной не было волшебным и не опускалось до лести. Если верить ему, внешностью Саске напоминал викторианскую даму, вдыхавшую толченое стекло, чтобы добиться аристократической бледности. Или любого из мстительных призраков. Кто-то действительно хотел быть с таким? У Наруто дурной вкус.

Встретиться договорились у метро, поэтому Саске на всякий случай проштудировал карту. Он не любил сюрпризов. Рядом со станцией находились забегаловка с суши-конвейером, медицинский центр и старый парк. Значит, его ждал либо невкусный ужин, либо прогулка в окружении влюбленных парочек. Чего еще следовало ждать от Узумаки? Надо было взять все в свои руки.

Такси, как обычно, встряло в череду вечерних пробок. Когда Саске наконец выбрался из душного салона, заждавшийся Наруто помахал ему двумя руками. Улыбка едва помещалась на его лице.

− Каждый раз думаю, что ты не придешь, тебае, − признался он немного смущенно.

− Почему?

− Потому что, когда ты соглашаешься пойти куда-то со мной, всегда выглядишь так, будто желаешь мне смерти, − не удержавшись, Наруто хихикнул. – Тебе нравятся парки аттракционов?

Боже.

− Нет? – предположил Саске. По поводу аттракционов он не успел сформировать однозначное мнение. Единственный раз в своей жизни он катался на них с Итачи, когда ему было девять лет. Тогда они посетили шесть каруселей, а потом Саске стошнило. Но все, что было до эпизода с тошнотой, ему понравилось.

− Отлично! Значит, у меня есть шанс поменять твое мнение.

Саске закатил глаза.

− И куда мы пойдем? «Фудзи Кью Хайленд» в другом районе и работает до шести.

Наруто принял оскорбленный вид.

− Да кому нужен «Фудзи Кью»? К тому же, там настоящая обдираловка! И очереди огромные… Идем! – С этими словами он схватил Саске за руку и уверенно потащил за собой, будто делал так каждый день. Его ладонь была большой и горячей. Саске некстати подумал о том, как несколько дней назад она скользила по его члену, и не нашел в себе сил вырваться. Стало жарко. Саске украдкой потрогал щеку – лицо пылало, хоть яичницу готовь. К счастью, Наруто шагал впереди и ничего не замечал.

Парк развлечений, в который они пришли, явно не был рассчитан на туристов. Аттракционы не поражали высотой и размахом, да и набор был весьма ожидаемым – американские горки, небольшое колесо обозрения, несколько каруселей, что-то вроде центрифуги…

− Это лучшее место на земле, даттебае! – провозгласил Наруто радостно. – И я тут раньше подрабатывал. Ну, когда учился на курсах. 

− До магазина или после? – попытался восстановить хронологию Саске. 

− До, − откликнулся Наруто, бесконечно удивленный тем, что кто-то слушает его болтовню. – Я тогда пытался устроиться в «Токио Ван Пис Тауэр» и косплеить Луффи за деньги, но они сказали, что моя внешность не подходит! Представляешь?..

Саске весьма смутно представлял, кто такой Луффи и как он выглядит, но это было и не важно.

− В общем, мне отказали, и я устроился сюда оператором вон той штуки, «Меха-меха-парадайз». Было весело!

Саске хмыкнул, пытаясь изобразить понимание. Наруто за жизнь явно собрал бинго дурацких профессий.

− А ты чем занимался раньше? До того, как устроился в нашу компанию?

Унылая правда заключалась в том, что карьерный путь Саске состоял в основном из стажировки в «Аматерасу», одной из компаний концерна «Риннеган». Самые невыносимые полгода его жизни. Саске назначили помощником руководителя финансового отдела – иными словами, он был заместителем бухгалтера. С утра до ночи он занимался обработкой счетов субподрядчика и следил за их своевременной оплатой. Разумеется, ни с кем из коллег он не общался. Они сами не горели желанием и боялись лишний раз поднять на него глаза. Он же Учиха! Даже начальник раскланивался перед ним при каждом удобном случае. Этот пугливый жополиз выводил Саске из себя, а бухгалтерский учет навевал на него тоску. Окно кабинета, который Саске делил с немногословной секретаршей, выходило на двадцатиэтажный офисный муравейник. Там, замурованные в стекле и бетоне, исправно трудились такие же несчастные. Подобное отражалось в подобном. Саске думал о пожизненном трудоустройстве и о том, что ему не спастись. Через пять месяцев после начала стажировки у него обострилась депрессия, и еще месяц он выстрадал на чистом упрямстве, ради круглого числа. После этого Саске на несколько недель оказался буквально прикован к постели. Итачи приносил ему еду на подносе и уверял: самоистязание того не стоило.

На этом – все. Далее тянулась лишь череда депрессий и недолгих ремиссий с попытками вернуться к спорту. Волнующее разнообразие.

− Перебирал бумаги в офисе, − уклонился от ответа Саске. Все равно не соврал.

− А как же ММА?

− При чем тут ММА?

Наруто таращился на него, как на восьмое чудо света. Даже руку выпустил. Жаль. Саске вроде как нравилось, что его держат вот так. Правда, в каком-то извращенном смысле. А может, сказывалось то, что он с детства не ходил ни с кем за руку, да и то… В детстве тоже было не особо приятно.

− Ты не участвовал в соревнованиях? Но ты ведь боец…

И этот туда же.

− А ты идиот, но я что-то не вижу, чтобы ты надел колпак и развлекал народ.

Наруто выпятил нижнюю губу.

− Вот вечно ты так, тебае! Ну и что мне сделать, чтобы ты перестал вести себя как сволочь? Хочешь мороженое?

− Не люблю мороженое.

− Какой же ты ублюдок! И мороженое не любишь… − Наруто устал изображать обиду и рассмеялся. − Ладно, давай просто покатаемся на американских горках. 

Он и не потрудился купить билеты. Просто помахал парню, сидевшему в будке оператора, а тот показал два больших пальца.

Саске нахмурился – он не любил панибратство и исключения из правил. Узумаки, заметив это, пустился в объяснения:

− Парком руководит Какаши. Он хороший мужик, только с ума сходит от романов Джирайи. Я как-то откопал в своих вещах первую книгу этого старого извращенца… Там стихи. Дурацкие! И очень пошлые… В общем, я подарил сборник Какаши. Мне ни к чему, а он был очень рад. Сказал, что я могу приходить сюда и кататься бесплатно. Сколько захочу, даттебае!

Саске как никогда раньше захотелось прикрыть лицо рукой.

− Теперь понятно, почему мы здесь, − процедил он.

Наруто насупился:

− Нет, ну а что в этом плохого-то? 

Саске безмолвно склонил голову. Да, не так он представлял свое первое официальное свидание… Даже учитывая недавний поход в раменную. Даже учитывая, чем он закончился. 

Они все-таки уселись на парные места в конце поезда. Впереди гомонили подростки. Саске отчего-то почувствовал себя очень старым и неуместным. Наруто то ли обладал невероятным даром вписываться в любую обстановку, то ли попросту был тут своим. А еще он умел веселиться.

− Ты же не боишься высоты? – спросил Наруто, когда поезд медленно заезжал на самую высокую точку горок.

Саске бросил на него невыразительный взгляд, лишь сильнее впиваясь пальцами в крепление на груди. А в следующий момент поезд рухнул вниз так резко, что дыхание перехватило. Все восторженно завизжали, подняв руки. Наруто тоже. Похоже, он был из тех, кто получал от воплей особое удовольствие. Саске хранил молчание. В какой-то момент перед лицом пронеслась земля – мертвая петля! – потом ночное небо с огнями. От ветра резало глаза, мир подтаивал и распадался на цветовые пятна. Поезд начал замедляться, и Саске наконец смог повернуть голову. Только сейчас он понял, что все время просидел каменным изваянием, прямой и неподвижный.

− Круто! В какой-то момент я зажмурился, а потом открыл глаза и бац – мы на самой середине мертвой петли! – самозабвенно делился впечатлениями Наруто. – Эй, Саске, ты что, плачешь?..

Слеза, вытекшая из левого глаза, медленно и драматично спускалась по щеке, оставляя холодный след. Саске вытер лицо и ответил со злостью:

− Глаза слезятся.

− Ага-а, конечно, − протянул Узумаки с этим своим по-лисьему хитрым выражением, за что и получил локтем под ребра. – Ай!.. Ну что, куда теперь? Может, вон на те качели? Они только выглядят обычными, а на самом деле потрясные!

Чтобы попасть на качели, пришлось отстоять очередь, а Саске это ненавидел. Незнакомцы, стоящие слишком близко. Вторжения в личное пространство. Нестерпимое чувство, что ты в западне. Каждая минута тянулась вечность. Чтобы как-то отвлечься, Саске взялся изучать механику аттракциона и пришел к выводу – ничего особенного в нем нет. Обычные качели, которые взлетают очень высоко над землей и, достигнув точки максимального подъема, прокручиваются назад. Однако Наруто пялился на них, как загипнотизированный. Ну и придурок. А когда настал черед кататься, он поторопился запрыгнуть на сидение и отбил себе задницу. Дважды придурок.

− Кажется, я только что лишился анальной девственности! – очень громко и печально пожаловался Наруто.

У девушки, которой досталось место справа от него, вытянулось лицо. Саске, устроившийся слева, посмотрел на Наруто очень пристально.

− Ну что ты смотришь? – недовольно забубнил тот. – Она у меня правда была!

В остальном, катание на качелях прошло заурядно. Наруто кричал, кричал и кричал, пока не охрип. Саске как мог игнорировал неприятные ощущения в ушах и наслаждался видом ночного города. Его опасения подтверждались: в мире было множество вещей поинтересней аттракционов, но Узумаки и не подозревал об их существовании. 

В конце концов, всегда можно предложить выпить. Или просто уйти.

− Тебе не нравится, да? – заключил Наруто, когда они вновь оказались на земле.

− Скучно, − признался Саске.

Наруто задумался на мгновенье, после чего его лицо озарилось:

− О! Да! Есть одно… Хочу кое-что тебе показать!

Саске был настроен скептически. Чем еще на него собирались произвести впечатление? Водяными горками? Кривыми зеркалами? Но выбор Наруто пал на ту самую центрифугу, которую Саске заприметил с самого начала. За ней был установлен розовый фон с улыбающимися лицами и подсветкой, способной вызвать эпилептический припадок. Неподалеку от аттракциона толпились зеваки, и они не выглядели как растерянные искатели острых ощущений, которые никак не отважатся на новую порцию адреналина. Саске невольно заинтересовался, что их привлекло. Здесь кто-нибудь соревновался? А может, раздевался?

− Подожди тут, хорошо? – попросил Наруто. – Я… В общем, просто посмотри.

Что-то в его поведении казалось странным. Он… стеснялся? Саске только приоткрыл рот, чтобы сказать – ладно, так и быть, он постоит тут, − как Наруто уже убежал. На этот раз ему пришлось что-то продемонстрировать оператору. Должно быть, тот начал работать в парке недавно.

Внутри центрифуги, за невысокими поручнями, по кругу располагались сидения, но Наруто не сел там, а встал сбоку. Кое-кто из тех, кто намеревался прокатиться в тот же заезд, последовал его примеру. Наверное, здесь это считалось очень крутым и прибавляло очков привлекательности. Саске фыркнул себе под нос. Какая глупость.

Загрохотала музыка, центрифуга начала раскручиваться, а после, набрав скорость, − крениться то на один бок, то на другой. Чтобы удержать равновесие, стоящим приходилось наклоняться к самому полу. Кого-то из них заметно штормило, но не Наруто. Он, видимо, считал, что просто стоять – слишком скучно, поэтому все время переступал ногами, вращаясь вокруг своей оси и отклоняясь в ритме аттракциона. Телом он владел мастерски, даже когда разогнавшаяся карусель вдруг начала подскакивать вверх-вниз. Большинство стоявших упали или поспешили сесть, а Наруто вместо этого головокружительно высоко подпрыгнул − использовал импульс. До Саске вдруг начало доходить: он постоянно крутился не только для балансировки, но и чтобы оставаться лицом к зрителям. Лицом к Саске. А еще движения Наруто напоминали странный танец. Ничего эротического, только выверенные шаги. Их простота приглашала обмануться. Складывалось впечатление, будто любой сходу так сможет. Здравый смысл и вид ползающих на четвереньках энтузиастов подсказывали обратное – никто не покорит своевольную штуковину без долгих тренировок. Это как родео, где вместо механического быка − центрифуга. Абсолютное безумие. 

Аттракцион сбавил обороты и стал раскачиваться. Наруто, поймав очередной толчок, подпрыгнул снова, и теперь он точно красовался. Вылитый индастриал-ниндзя. И… Саске готов был взять назад свои мысли о том, что в этом представлении нет ничего эротического. Без всякого умысла пресс и бедра руками не гладят. Особенно когда смотрят так прямо – через огромное расстояние, поверх толпы. Саске повторил про себя: «Глупость», − но внизу живота потяжелело. Захотелось повторить путь чужих ладоней, почувствовать, как нагрелась футболка от жара тела. Обшарить вслепую, закрыв глаза от неловкости, схватить, самому оказаться схваченным. К желанию примешалась злость. Саске медленно вдохнул, длинно выдохнул. Черт, как же, оказывается, незатейливо он устроен. И это – человек, пытавшийся однажды разобраться, почему все повернуты на сексе. Найдите того, кто заставит его напрочь забыть об отвратительности прикосновений и кожного жира, и вкушайте плоды помешательства.

− Ну, как тебе? – Наруто, вернувшийся с адской машины, весь лучился радостью.

Догадывался ли он о произведенном эффекте? Кто знает. Этот идиот с простодушным лицом меньше всего напоминал коварного соблазнителя.

«Отвлекись», − приказал себе Саске. Отвлечься от Наруто не получалось. Он вдруг притерся сбоку, распространяя запах дезодоранта и взахлеб рассказывая о том, как освоил мастерство катания на «прыгающей хреновине». В голове Саске уже выстраивалась новая система координат. Слово «прыгающий» показалось ему страшно неприличным, мозг услужливо подтянул воспоминания – кадры из порнороликов, которые демонстрировали, как и на чем можно прыгать. Лицо будто обдало кипятком. И еще эта проклятая эрекция. Посреди парка развлечений – царства пошлого неона, мотков сладкой ваты, оглушительной музыки и, главное, огромных скоплений людей.

Пожалуй, даже слово «прыгающий» не было настолько неприличным, как сам Саске. 

− Пойдем, − просипел он едва слышно.

Наруто перестал делиться советами по покорению аттракциона, к которым все равно некому было прислушаться.

− Что? Куда?

Саске почти ненавидел его в тот момент. Тупые вопросы, дурацкая наивность. Неужели этот непросвещенный Узумаки на самом деле не мог прочитать все по лихорадочно горящему лицу? А ведь если бы он вздумал обойти Саске и так же прижаться к нему спереди, все стало бы гораздо очевидней.

Наруто продолжал недоумевать. Делать было нечего.

− К тебе! – гневно выдохнул Саске. Себя он тоже ненавидел. И всех вокруг. Весь чертов мир, где ни с того ни с сего может встать в самом неподходящем месте, на самого неподходящего человека, который творит полнейшую фигню. Как такое вообще возможно? Нельзя полагаться на мудрость вселенной, допускающей такие оказии.

− Ну… ладно. – Наруто постепенно открывалась истина. В его глазах буквально виднелась работа мысли. – Пошли, тебае.

*** *** ***

Дверь клацнула за спиной, закрывшись. Саске невольно затаил дыхание. Пока они добирались сюда, его вроде как отпустило – и хорошо, эрекция начала становиться болезненной, − но вот, стоило подняться в квартиру, и все вернулось. Наруто включил свет и повернулся к Саске. Должно быть, тот выглядел поплывшим, покрасневшие скулы говорили сами за себя. Наруто усмехнулся, будто бы подначивая:

− На этот раз не будешь уворачиваться?

Саске сам потянулся к нему, обхватил за шею, вцепился пальцами в футболку. В голове была запредельная легкость, в паху тянуло от желания. Ощущения казались нереальными, да и в собственной реальности Саске начал сомневаться. То, что он делал сейчас, плохо сочеталось с тем, что он делал обычно. И при посторонних у него не вставало. В конце концов, он цивилизованный человек, а не одержимый пучок нервных окончаний. Наруто придвинулся ближе, еще ближе, пропихнул колено между ног Саске. Это напоминало приглашение, и Саске слабовольно воспользовался им, толкнувшись в чужое бедро, пока язык Наруто поглаживал его собственный. Какое-то время Наруто сдерживал себя и был нетороплив, стараясь не напугать или беспокоясь о какой-то другой чуши. Саске это взбесило, и он решил проявить инициативу. Со стороны наверняка выглядело, будто он попытался высосать у Наруто душу через рот. Приятное головокружение и еще одна, не такая удачная попытка потереться членом заставили Саске покачнуться, он рухнул спиной на дверь, потащив Наруто за собой. На ногах они остались чудом. 

Наруто отстранился, как-то трогательно проведя напоследок рукой по щеке, а потом по шее Саске. Тот подавил мимолетное желание прижаться подбородком к горячим пальцам, чтобы продлить прикосновение. 

− Так… − начал Наруто не слишком уверенно. – Давай проясним на всякий случай. Мы же пришли сюда, чтобы трахаться?

Саске выразительно уставился на него. Иногда ему казалось несправедливым то и дело называть Узумаки идиотом, но только что он убедился – свое звание тот получил вполне заслуженно. Потому что лишь очень недалекий человек решит прояснять ситуацию после того, как по его ноге крайне недвусмысленно поелозили вовсю стоящим хером.

Под недовольным взглядом Саске Наруто заметно повеселел и продолжил:

− Хорошо. И ты хочешь, чтобы сверху был…

На этот вопрос Саске даже отвечать не собирался. Бесцеремонно оттолкнув Наруто, он стащил с себя обувь и прошагал в ванную, хлопнув дверью напоследок. Запертый от мира в крохотной комнатушке с голубым кафелем в разводах, он принялся яростно сдирать одежду и, оставшись обнаженным, залез в ванну. Она была желтой и омерзительно старой, а уместиться в ней мог разве что ребенок, но Саске не было до этого дела. Он врубил душ, вода загудела в трубах, обдав его жидким льдом, а через пару мгновений – кипятком. Саске зашипел. Повезло, что ошпарило только плечо и левый бок. Член по-прежнему прижимался к животу, требуя внимания. Саске мучительно хотелось прикоснуться к нему, но он пришел сюда не за этим, а потому, отрегулировав наконец температуру воды, начал судорожно намыливаться. Он никогда еще не делал того, на что рассчитывал, с другим человеком (во всяком случае, на трезвую голову) и боялся показаться отвратительным. Гель был слишком жидким и пах ненастоящим морем. Саске размазал пену по животу и лобку, потер ладонями ягодицы и, резко вдохнув, впихнул в себя пальцы. Так он, по крайней мере, будет знать, что чист внутри – ну, насколько может достать.

В дверь поскреблись.

− Саске, с тобой там все в порядке? 

Божественный выбор момента. Саске ощутил, как задница сжалась вокруг пальцев, и с трудом проглотил стон. Какая бредовая ситуация. Он готов был кончить вот так, даже не добравшись до того, ради чего и явился сюда.

− Отъебись! – крикнул Саске, пытаясь перекрыть грохот воды о дно ванны.

− Ты обиделся на меня? Я не хотел тебя оскорбить! – не отставал Наруто. Какой надоедливый. – Я просто подумал, что ты… Ну… Если хочешь, я буду снизу, мне и так, и так норм, тебае! 

Саске покрутился под душем, смывая с себя остатки геля. Вытяжка работала слабо, воздух затуманился от пара.

− Иди раздевайся, идиот! – проорал Саске из последних сил. В этот момент он забыл, насколько тонкие здесь стены. Все его мысли вытеснило под напором одной, посвященной тем далеким и безликим людям, с которыми Наруто довелось быть сверху, снизу и любым другим образом. Если бы был способ сделать так, чтобы они рассыпались прахом или просто исчезли из этой вселенной, Саске не преминул бы к нему прибегнуть. Потом он, правда, вспомнил фразу про анальную девственность, отпущенную Наруто в парке, и пришел к выводу – все не так просто.

Наспех обтершись единственным полотенцем, Саске подхватил ком своей одежды и вышел из ванной. Смятые вещи отправились на стул, к груде скопившихся там футболок, а Саске под ошарашенным взглядом Наруто стремительно пронесся к кровати, забрался на нее и встал в коленно-локтевую. Что было довольно унизительно, зато лишние вопросы отпадали. Все ведь ясно само по себе, да?

Какое-то время ничего не происходило. Саске стало прохладно и он, поежившись, обернулся. Полураздетый Наруто все так же стоял как вкопанный на прежнем месте и пялился. Градус неловкости мигом подскочил. Саске начал вскипать.

− Мне самому все сделать? – спросил он крайне незаинтересованным тоном, будто речь шла о рутине.

Наруто буквально выпрыгнул из джинсов.

− Презерватив не забудь, − напомнил Саске и засомневался: – У тебя есть презервативы?

− За кого ты меня вообще держишь, тебае! – Картонная упаковка пролетела над головой Саске, отрикошетила от стены и приземлилась на подушку. 

− Прости, − тут же усовестился Наруто. – Я не хотел бросаться в тебя презервативами… Просто занервничал. Ты такой… голый, даттебае. – Он шумно сглотнул. − Понимаешь?

Саске понимал. Ему уже надоело проветривать деликатные места. Хотелось завернуться в одеяло и закончить этот фарс. Наруто не подходил для бездушного секса. Природа не потрудилась придумать этому болвану достойного применения.

Стоило разочарованию стать всеобъемлющим (на это ушло примерно полсекунды), как Наруто отмер и залез на кровать, придвинулся сзади, накрывая своим телом. Сразу стало теплее – жар он излучал, что открытый очаг. У Саске сбилось дыхание, он поерзал. Чужой член многозначительно уперся куда-то под копчик. От этого тоже хотелось поерзать – а еще выгнуться, подставиться, поторопить или медлить, пока мозг полностью не заволочет безумием.

Наруто прижимался со спины, упираясь одной рукой в кровать. Свободная ладонь ласкала грудь Саске, подушечки пальцев мягко потирали сосок – в этом было больше интимного, чем страстного. После рука соскользнула вниз, к ребрам, и Саске заизвивался, пытаясь уйти от невыносимых сладко- щекотных прикосновений. Наруто охнул, обдал его шею горячим и влажным выдохом, вцепился зубами Саске в холку, как животное, и принялся зализывать следы зубов. Саске не выдержал и издал слабый растерянный звук, за который ему немедленно стало стыдно. До боли хотелось забить на все и просто начать отдрачивать себе. К чему вообще эти разговоры про «сверху или снизу», если чего-то толкового нужно ждать так же долго, как реальных изменений в показателях ВВП?

Саске подумал: нужно что-то сказать. Хоть жалкое: «Трахни меня». Но для него эта простая фраза была непосильна – спасибо всем психологическим надстройкам, которые в нем так заботливо культивировали. Уважаемый сын уважаемых родителей. Теперь эту херню не получается послать ко всем дьяволам. Наруто зарылся носом в волосы на затылке Саске и громко, с усилием вдохнул. Можно было спиной почувствовать, как расширяется его грудь, вот странно-то… Саске прогнулся, выпятив ягодицы, и до крови впился зубами в губу, чтобы сдержать позорное хныканье. Блядь, блядь. Нужно прекратить эти сопли. 

Просто. Уже. Трахни. 

Наруто зашевелился, но, не успел Саске возликовать, сполз назад и уселся на пятки. Боже, да что с ним не так? Саске медленно вдохнул, обдумывая дальнейшие действия. В первый раз все как-то получилось само: то ли потому, что он был в стельку пьян, то ли потому, что Наруто не довелось по полной блеснуть навыками в искусстве ублажения. А то бы и там выяснилось, что этот дурак не знает, каким концом пихать член. Что-то же мешает ему сейчас это сделать? Никак его непобедимая бестолковость.

Наруто тем временем передвинулся – кровать скрипнула, − решительно обхватил ладонями ягодицы Саске и развел в стороны. В голове у Саске промелькнуло: «Наконец-то!», − а следом: «Ты смазку забыл, тупица». Но, кажется, Наруто ничего не забыл, потому что на поясницу лег обжигающий выдох, а в следующий момент Саске почувствовал, как его анус легонько трогает горячий и влажный язык. Язык, мать вашу! Как в гребаном порно! Как в самых бесстыдных мечтах!

Кончик языка напрягся, раздвигая складки, и проник внутрь.

«Блядь», − мысленно резюмировал Саске, потому что это было безумно приятно и так же безумно пошло, и ему хотелось кричать и, может быть, даже потерять сознание.

Язык чуть сдал назад и толкнулся глубже. Он был мягким и недостаточно длинным, но это с лихвой окупало то, как он двигался, ощупывая и растягивая изнутри.

− Бля-а-адь! – проорал Саске вслух и, наверное, его бы больше устроило, если бы голос при этом не подскочил на октаву. 

Наруто принял это за призыв к действию и буквально втиснулся лицом Саске между ягодиц, пытаясь достать глубже. После нескольких толчков он отстранился, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и сменил язык на палец. Тот легко скользил по слюне и ощущался совсем иначе. Саске подался ему навстречу, позволяя растянуть себя сильнее. Наруто довольно хмыкнул и вновь приник ртом. Теперь у него получалось проникать чуть дальше, и Саске едва не поскуливал, когда его вылизывали. Позднее, когда Наруто развлекался тем, что запихивал в него по несколько пальцев, заводя один за другие и как бы прощелкивая им так, что тот мягко ударялся подушечкой о нежные стенки, Саске пришлось прикусить собственную руку. Кажется, он все равно что-то мычал. В ушах шумело, но даже сквозь нарастающий гул крови в голове он мог разобрать звуки, которые сопровождали игры с его задницей. Хлюпающие. Очень непристойные.

Похоже, в нем было очень много слюны. Это опасно? Наверняка так тоже нельзя делать с кем попало. Язык Наруто в очередной раз проник в растянутую дырку Саске, заполняя ее собой, и тот обо всем забыл. Да-а-а. Во славу всех богов римминга, он подумает об этом позже. Может, когда будет мучительно умирать от неподобающей болезни.

Хорошо бы до этого момента все-таки попробовать секс с проникновением, а то выйдет как-то… тупо. Неподобающая болезнь есть, а опыта – нет.

− Давай… − прорычал Саске в отчаянии, когда его самозабвенно растягивали четырьмя пальцами, и заглох. Нет, он больше ничего не скажет. Лучше приготовится к смерти. И подумаешь, пальцы. Пальцами он и сам бы мог.

− Ты уверен? – усомнился Наруто. – Тебе не будет больно? У меня большой…

− Мне уже больно, идиот! – Все это время Саске даже коснуться себя не смел – и очень зря. Эрекция доставляла все больше неудобств. – Делай что хочешь, а я буду дрочить.

− Ну ладно… − Наруто завозился, примериваясь, потом, судя по звуку, шлепнул ладонью по лбу. – Смазку забыл! И передай мне презервативы, плиз. Зря я ими раскидывался… Прости.

− Ненавижу тебя, − поделился самыми сокровенными чувствами Саске, уперся лбом в кровать для устойчивости и наконец-то обхватил себя рукой. Болезненно-сладкая волна пробила до живота, яйца поджались. Саске всерьез испугался, что так все и закончится, но кое-как сдержался, покрывшись испариной от напряжения. 

− Да-да, я знаю, тебае.

Хрустнул конвертик презерватива. Наруто пыхтел что-то себе под нос, натягивая резинку. Саске пытался себя ласкать, но так, чтобы не очень приятно. Выходило не особо. Тем временем Наруто все-таки справился с презервативом и обратил свое внимание на задницу Саске. Смазки он вылил от души − та немедленно потекла вниз по бедру. 

− Сейчас, подожди… Нужно было взять салфетки, − суетился Наруто, лапая Саске за бок скользко-липкой рукой и пытаясь как-то направить себя вовнутрь. Получалось у него неважно. Потом крупная головка все-таки протиснулась в дырку, и Саске перестал дышать. Не то, чтобы было больно, но, в общем, если такая махина в тебя ткнется, это не проигнорируешь. Еще нужно было расслабиться, чтобы пропустить ее дальше, но мыщцы не поддавались.

− Бля-я, − проныл Наруто сзади. – Ты так сжимаешься… А-а. Терпи, терпи. – Обращался он, по всей видимости, к самому себе.

Саске тоже терпел. Ему поочередно становилось то не очень приятно, то даже слишком приятно, того и гляди звезды из глаз посыпятся. Он попробовал двинуть бедрами, насадиться чуть глубже, и пораженно ойкнул. Получилось не чуть, а сразу как-то много. Стало страшно, вдруг огромный и дурацкий член Наруто что-то в нем повредит. Хотя вроде ничего и не болело. Просто ощущение «много» было всеобъемлющим. 

− Ты в порядке? – забеспокоился Наруто.

− Да.

− Я же говорил, у меня большой.

− Сколько можно хвастаться? – риторически вопросил Саске у смятой подушки перед лицом. Он не собирался обсуждать размеры Наруто. В популярной культуре «большой» − это круто, а на практике – лишний гемор. И не потрахаешься толком, потому что тело не резиновое, и обхватывает так плотно, что становится не по себе.

− Я не хвастаюсь! Это ведь правда, тебае… Ну вот почему я в тебе, а мы все еще спорим?

Саске это тоже интересовало, но намного интересней ему было, что дальше.

− Ты будешь двигаться? – осведомился он и снова покрутился. Член в нем проскользнул еще глубже – теперь, похоже, на всю длину. Ощущалось это странно. Даже в животе сводило.

− Тебе же больно…

− Мне не больно!

− Ты сжимаешься!

− Так устроен сфинктер. Слышал когда-нибудь о таком?

− Ты невыносимый. – Наруто буквально лег на Саске сверху и качнулся вперед-назад. 

Саске взвыл и испугался собственной реакции. Ведь не больно же. Просто… очень. Слишком очень. Наруто замер посреди движения.

− Эй. Точно порядок?

− Да блядь, помолчи, а? – Саске сам качнулся назад. Теперь входило гладко, то ли потоп из смазки помог, то ли мышцы наконец достаточно растянулись. Наруто хрипло застонал и толкнулся бедрами навстречу.

Определенно, дело пошло на лад: каждое движение высекало искры где-то внутри. Становилось все жарче и жарче, пот заливал глаза. Саске наклонил голову, чтобы тяжелые соленые капли, стекавшие из-под волос, падали на простыню, и невольно засмотрелся. Он видел свой бледный живот с кустом черных волос снизу, две шоколадные родинки, у пупка и рядом с лобком, багровый член, покачивающийся при каждом движении, – во всем этом не было ничего особенно примечательного, но дальше, между его раздвинутых ног, были видны загорелые бедра Наруто. Контраст завораживал. Хотелось смотреть, и смотреть, и смотреть. И только Саске решил, что мог бы наслаждаться этим зрелищем вечно, как внезапно кончил.

Оргазм он принял безмолвно, как смерть, хотя наслаждение было таким сильным, что должно было заструиться из глаз. Губы раскрылись в беззвучном крике, и только. Саске, дернувшись, излился на простыню и чуть не вляпался в скользкое теплое пятно, когда мокрый от пота Наруто со стоном удовлетворения навалился сверху. Последние ноты удовольствия доиграли в теле, сменившись чугунной тяжестью. Впрочем, эта тяжесть тоже была приятной, наполненной умиротворением. Хотелось лечь и немедленно отрубиться, без мыслей, без сожалений, как в раннем детстве, когда жизнь проста и однозначна. Саске завозился, пытаясь спихнуть Наруто с себя, тот снова застонал, на этот раз удрученно, и скатился влево. Везет ему. С той стороны все сухое. Наруто стянул с себя презерватив, завязал узлом и скинул под кровать. Так и напрашивалась лекция о чистоте, хотя сил на нее не осталось никаких.

Саске подвернул простыню, как мог, но все равно ей не доверял, а потому подполз к Наруто и прилип сбоку, уткнувшись ему подбородком в плечо. Они уже спали вот так, прижавшись друг к другу, и чудной мозг Саске принял это безропотно – ни омерзения, ни диких танцев внутри черепной коробки. Танцы начались потом, когда выветрился алкоголь, но, может, как раз из-за него… Саске прислушался к себе. Близость Наруто не мешала, и спать хотелось все так же неумолимо. Может, даже еще сильнее оттого, что рядом кто-то размеренно дышал и излучал тепло. Как огромная грелка. Грелка, которая пахнет солнечным полуднем и несет чушь. Пф.

Веки Саске сомкнулись, и на какой-то миг он успел окунуться в восхитительную темноту – как раз для того, чтобы быть бессовестно выдернутым оттуда нелепым вопросом:

− Я тебя обниму, ладно?

− Обними, − пробурчал Саске и добавил мысленно: «Только заткнись», − но скорее по привычке.

Как хорошо лежать. И вообще все хорошо. Даже чувствовать, что в тебе побывало что-то большое и инородное, тоже хорошо. Словно послевкусие или обещание чего-то.

Сильная рука обвила туловище. В этом тоже было своего рода обещание и, может, ощущение принадлежности. Саске раньше считал, чувствовать такое отвратительно, всюду мерещились иерархические условности и угроза давления. Но нет. Сейчас было вполне комфортно. Можно и попринадлежать кому-то самую малость, если этот кто-то тоже тебе принадлежит. Круговая порука. Баланс на весах мироздания. Все, что теперь остается, − не дышать и не двигаться, чтобы чаши не закачались.

Откуда-то со стороны, как гонимое ветром одинокое облако, пришла мысль об Итачи. Стоило его предупредить, что Саске все еще в этом бренном мире, жив, здоров и в кои-то веки проникся гармонией. Но чтобы написать брату, нужно было тащиться за смартфоном, а в Саске укоренилось стойкое нежелание двигаться. Несколько секунд он вяло прикидывал, какова вероятность, что Итачи запаникует из-за его отсутствия и призовет на помощь вооруженные силы. По-любому выходило, что шансы – один к ста миллионам, но размышления уже разогнали сонную истому. Саске кое-как встал, поднял с пола презерватив, кривясь, отнес его в мусорку, а потом целую вечность мыл руки. Под конец одиссеи по клоповнику он все-таки нашел смартфон и известил Итачи: «Я у своего нищебродского друга».

Во второй раз это признание не вызвало душевных противоречий. Он у друга. У очень близкого друга. Настолько близкого, что тот успел узнать его изнутри в самом прямом смысле.

Саске фыркнул своим мыслям. Смартфон просигналил о пришедшем ответе: «Спасибо, что сказал! Передай привет другу, а лучше – пригласи его к нам. Мой рамен наконец стал сносным».

− Кому ты там пишешь? – Наруто подорвался с постели, как на пожар, и сунул любопытный нос в чужую переписку. – О, рамен!.. Твой брат умеет готовить рамен?

Разумеется, это все, что он вынес из увиденного.

− Да, − отозвался Саске недовольно, выключая экран.

− Он повар?

Только Узумаки, никогда не смотревший новости, мог сболтнуть такую херню. Итачи – повар! Нет, не так. Учиха – повар! Это даже в голове звучало смехотворно. Учихи могли быть министрами, послами, генералами, директорами, управляющими всех мастей, основателями благотворительных фондов и, на худой конец, профессорами или консультантами. Как выяснилось, в самых запущенных случаях они могли работать водителями автобусов, но ни один из них не готовил еду для кого-то, кто не был другим Учихой. 

− Нет, он не повар, − нехотя выдавил Саске и вернулся в кровать.

Наруто прошлепал на кухню и жадно припал к воде.

− Но я же могу прийти? Итачи меня пригласил! – выкрикнул он, прикончив первый стакан, и сразу налил себе второй.

− Хочешь пожрать на халяву? – не удержался Саске.

− Конечно, хочу! Мне обещали рамен! Так я могу прийти?

Он не отстанет. Все равно явится.

− Валяй.

− А ты скажешь мне адрес? – Наруто посмел проявить бдительность. И воды он выпил столько, что в нем булькало. Саске хотел сказать, что он эгоист, выхлебал все в одиночку, но Наруто без всяких напоминаний притащил ему полный стакан. 

− Попробуй прочитать по звездам, − посоветовал Саске и принялся пить. Он и не знал, что умирал от жажды. Каждый глоток казался бесподобным. 

− Саске, ну что ты за ублюдок! – заявил Наруто с восторгом, отобрал у Саске опустевшую посудину, отнес ее обратно и вновь улегся. Приготовился обниматься – это без труда читалось по его лицу. Саске хотел пнуть его за такое сентиментальное выражение, но вместо этого устроился сбоку, как раньше, подтянув согнутые ноги к груди и умостив ступни где-то под задницей Наруто. Тепло, так убаюкивающе тепло. Сонливость вернулась с новой силой. Саске почему-то подумал: трусы. Надо было их надеть, а то стремно.

− В следующий раз будет лучше, тебае, − пообещал Наруто сипло. – Не две минуты, да? 

«В следующий раз», − мысленно повторил Саске и с предвкушением обкатал в мозгу эту мысль. Реальность выключили.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спонсор эпизода про аттракционы - парк Prater в Вене, а именно аттракцион Tagada. Я случайно стала свидетелем очень крутого выступления девушки на нем, и в своей наивности думала, что на UTube полно видосов с такими акробатическими катаниями, но... нет. Зато там есть [видео с неудачными случаями на Тагаде](https://youtu.be/rWm5dqaPGHY?list=PLgHaUIhz-W-RoXuWQ-aGiqOVfD7uE8ole).  
> Видос заставляет ржать и плакать, но благодаря ему можно получить хоть какое-то представление о том, что вообще происходит %)
> 
> Ах да! Я завела [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hostile_onigiri), чтобы ныть про Наруто. Такие дела.


	4. Демон

  
− Может быть, все-таки стоило встретить твоего друга у метро? – тактично осведомился Итачи.

Наруто опаздывал на десять минут. Саске и не ждал его вовремя:

− Не волнуйся, он не потерялся. Скоро явится на запах еды. 

Итачи покачал головой.

− Он мог перепутать дом. Если свернуть налево…

− Я отправил ему карту. – Саске действительно прислал Наруто принтскрин маршрута, он ведь не совсем бездушный. Так, самую малость. 

Словно сжалившись над ними (особенно над Итачи, который все утро варил самый совершенный бульон на свете, а теперь очень нервничал), запел видеофон. Саске нажал на кнопку и, увидев на экране растрепанного Наруто, сообщил:

− Мы тебя уже не ждали!

− Там самоубийца в метро... Что я мог поделать…

Концовку сбивчивого объяснения проглотил сигнал, возвестивший, что дверь открыта. Собственная кожа разом стала мала. Саске оглянулся на брата. Итачи, разодетый, будто для ужина в Azabu Yukimura, невесомо улыбался уголками рта.

− Он старается.

− Я знаю, − проворчал Саске.

− Ты тоже стараешься. Не все сразу.

Саске забеспокоился, что сейчас Итачи начнет делиться мудростью веков, обретенной на ретритах в грязной и просветленной Индии, но тот вовремя замолчал и пригладил на себе рубашку, будто та могла плохо сидеть.

Стоило открыться двери в квартиру, как проснулась Бао. Торпедой выскочив из гостиной, она проклацала коготками по коридору и метнулась к едва перешагнувшему порог гостю с приветственным лаем. Наруто от неожиданности чуть не уронил кулек, который притащил с собой, но тут же реабилитировался и шлепнулся на корточки, чтобы погладить Бао.

− Кто это такой пушистый? Кто это такой милый? – повторял он смешным голосом, зарываясь пальцами в мягкий белый мех. – Саске, я не знал, что у тебя есть собака!

− У меня ее и нет, − прояснил положение дел Саске. 

− Это моя собака, − улыбающийся Итачи был само очарование. Саске это не понравилось. – Ее зовут Бао Бао. А я – Учиха Итачи, брат Саске. Приятно познакомиться! – Далее следовал церемониальный поклон.

Наруто поклонился в ответ, пялясь на Итачи, как на внезапно сошедшее с небес божество. Это Саске не понравилось тоже, и он мигом решил – все зря. И разрешил этому сюда прийти зря, и с братом познакомил зря, а уж рамен… Будь проклят рамен! Не случайно Саске никогда его не любил.

− Вы с Саске так похожи! – выпалил Наруто.

Да вообще нет. Ни в одном глазу.

− Ой, что это я… Узумаки Наруто, − Наруто скрючился, протягивая кулек. Никакой упаковки, только магазинный пакет, в котором проглядывались очертания бутылки. – Вот. Это вам!

Итачи забрал подношение с некоторым сомнением, хотя вежливая улыбка не покидала его ни на секунду. Он ведь был образцово-показательным японцем и не давал внутреннему смятению одержать верх, даже когда прямо перед ним с треском ломали правила приличия.

− Добро пожаловать, Узумаки Наруто! Надеюсь, тебе у нас понравится.

− Конечно, ему у нас понравится, − вмешался Саске. Изнутри давило смутное ощущение – пора, пора. Что «пора», он пока не разобрал. – Его тут покормят! Так и будешь стоять или все-таки пройдешь?

Наруто посмотрел на него с укоризной и стащил с себя кеды, наступая на пятки. Конечно, кому нужно возиться со шнурками? Итачи молниеносно подсунул ему гостевые тапочки.

− Вот так. Давай-ка устроим тебе экскурсию, а после пойдем за стол.

Судя по лицу, Наруто предпочел бы сразу отправиться за стол, да там и остаться. Наверно, с самого утра не ел, и даже не потому, что предвкушал визит, а потому, что снова остался с пустым холодильником. Но Наруто не посмел возражать Итачи и смиренно поплелся за ним. Саске и подпрыгивающая от переизбытка эмоций Бао замыкали процессию.

Как и ожидалось, квартира Итачи произвела впечатление на Наруто. Он рассматривал все круглыми глазами, с детским любопытством, к которому примешивалась капелька чувства, что он промахнулся реальностью. В гостиной, размеры которой позволяли вольготно исполнять контрдансы, Наруто больше всего заинтересовал огромный аламбик, похожий на чудное алхимическое устройство. Он стоял за диваном, поблескивая медным боком, и смотрелся крайне инородно в окружении светлой кожи и медовой древесины.

− Там что, держат джинна? – Наруто склонился к аламбику, едва не уткнувшись носом в свое отражение.

− Это устройство для винокурения, − объяснил Итачи. – Иногда я делаю домашнее вино.

− Вот это да! – К счастью, Наруто не потребовал устроить дегустацию, а двинулся дальше. Напротив дивана висели фотографии, и он прикипел к ним взглядом. Выбор снимков, оставленных на всеобщее обозрение, мог рассказать об Итачи больше, чем что-либо. Первым висел черно-белый портрет родителей, еще молодых, в традиционной одежде. Следующая фотография – Итачи в окружении трех десятков улыбчивых африканских детей. И, в качестве вишенки на торте, последним был снимок, на котором гордый и решительный Мадара держал над головой крохотного орущего Саске в стиле культовой сцены из «Короля Льва». Довершал это безобразие скромно выведенный в углу автограф Элтона Джона – что-то с «Акуной Мататой» и пожеланиями всяческого благополучия. Саске ненавидел эту фотографию всей душой. По мнению Итачи – как раз за то, что на ней он выглядел очень милым.

− Это Саске? – Наруто указал на покрасневшее, искаженное от гнева детское личико на снимке. – Ха! Какая прелесть, тебае. А это кто? И что написано снизу?

− Что тебе пора прекратить ржать над темными моментами моей жизни, − немедленно отреагировал Саске.

− Это автограф Элтона Джона. Он написал официальный саундтрек к «Королю Льву». − Ничто не могло сбить Итачи с пути гостеприимства. – Приятно, что тебя интересует наша семья и ее история.

Наруто все еще пытался осмыслить автограф на фотографии и сделать выводы. На его лицо лег отпечаток непонимания.

− По-моему, с него хватит истории, − не выдержал Саске. – Пойдем. – Он схватил озадаченного Наруто за руку и поволок в свою комнату. Итачи наблюдал за этим со странным выражением. Где-то на дне его глаз плескалась усмешка.

Саске беззастенчиво втолкнул Наруто за дверь. Он рассчитывал на поцелуй, но когда Наруто потянул его к себе, со злостью прикусил ему губу.

− Что не так? – Теплые широкие ладони обхватили лицо. Наруто заглянул прямо в глаза, и Саске захотелось вырваться – или стоять так целую вечность, дыша одним воздухом. В сердце что-то оборвалось.

− Итачи.

− Что?

Жернова ревности крутились, перемалывая все светлое в гадкое и ничтожное. Саске не мог признаться, что в какой-то момент ему показалось, всего лишь на секунду… Ну, то есть. Если для других они так похожи с Итачи внешне. Если они оба из семьи Учиха. Был ли кто-нибудь, кто в здравом уме предпочел бы его, с дерьмовым характером и намертво прилипшим выражением лица, будто он наступил в кучу экскрементов? Ревновать Наруто к Итачи было глупо, и все-таки, все-таки…

Наруто по-прежнему смотрел в глаза, а на его губах рождалась недоверчивая улыбка, которая становилась все шире, набиралась мощи и лукавства, и от этого почему-то было невыразимо больно. Эта улыбка была такой красивой, что сердце Саске истекало кровью.

− Глупый, − сказал Наруто. В этом было столько нежности, что Саске не нашел сил оскорбиться. – У меня не стоит на добрых и милых.

«Стоит». Триггер сработал, возмущение потекло по венам. Саске стало душно.

− То есть, это все из-за того, что…

− Да блин! Хватит пытаться поджечь меня взглядом! Ни на кого у меня не стоит, кроме тебя. Даже если ко мне явится сама Аматерасу или, знаешь, эти возбуждающие демоны с большими буферами и длинными волосами… В общем, им придется обломаться. Потому что так вышло, что мне нравишься только ты, даттебае. А твой брат, ну… похож на одного из боддхисатв. Такой дружелюбный и благопристойный… Неужели ты правда ревнуешь?

Саске не отводил грозного взгляда, хотя внизу живота стало жарко и томно. Наруто держал его, как и раньше, твердо, но ласково. Время замерло. Может, ему пришел конец.

− Ты идиот, − выдавил Саске нехотя. И он тоже был идиотом, потому что да, он ревновал. Он хотел Наруто себе, себе одному и никому больше в целом мире.

− Ну и пусть. Зато тво-о-ой, − пропел Наруто издевательски, быстро чмокнул Саске в нос и отскочил на приличное расстояние, будто ждал в ответку хаммерпанча. И наконец обратил внимание на убранство спальни. Особенно на кровать. – Какая большая! Если у тебя такая огромная кровать, то почему мы пошли ко мне? Это же… Это просто… Ты представляешь, как тут можно…

Саске прекрасно знал, почему они тогда отправились к Наруто. Трахаться под носом у Итачи – нет, спасибо. Это мерзко. И стремно. Саске и впредь не собирался проводить время с Наруто здесь. Уж лучше его узкая скрипящая кроватка и картонные стены, за которыми скрываются безликие незнакомцы. Там, во всяком случае, можно позволить себе все, что угодно.

− Нет, − оборвал Саске полет фантазии Наруто. – И ты не представляй.

− Ну блин.

Из кухни очень вовремя раздался голос Итачи:

− Все готово. Пожалуйста, придите к столу.

− О, нас зовут! – обрадовался Наруто, но вместо того, чтобы пойти к двери, приблизился к Саске. – Можно тебя обнять?

Саске нахмурился, не понимая до конца, что происходит, но кивнул и был заключен в объятия. Наруто обвил его руками и уткнулся лицом в сгиб шеи, дыша, будто никак не мог надышаться. Саске одновременно стало неловко и очень приятно. Он застыл, не зная, что делать, и после секундных размышлений обнял Наруто в ответ. Вот так. Теперь собственные руки не свисали по бокам, абсолютно бесполезные, а делали что-то очень важное. Возвращали тепло. Передавали энергию. Происходило некое священнодействие, и Саске был его непосредственным участником.

− Я скучал, тебае, − пропыхтел Наруто в плечо.

«Я тоже», − подумал Саске и ничего не сказал. Ему хотелось, чтобы момент длился и длился, хотелось не расцеплять объятие, чувствовать на себе эти руки… Оказаться не здесь, скинуть одежду, целоваться, пока губы не онемеют. Рамен? К демонам этот рамен.

− Итачи ждет, − вместо этого зачем-то сказал Саске и почувствовал разочарование, когда Наруто отпустил его.

− Да, − Наруто улыбнулся как-то ободряюще и запечатлел на губах Саске быстрый поцелуй. Даже когда он отстранился, след от прикосновения продолжал гореть. Саске непроизвольно облизнулся. – Давай поедим, хорошо?

− Конечно. А то ты решишь, что зря пришел.

− Нифига! Кстати, где тут туалет?

− Третья дверь слева. Если пройдешь мимо – то первая дверь справа в следующем ответвлении коридора.

Это было слишком сложно для Наруто. Светлые брови сошлись на переносице, свидетельствуя о том, что их обладатель столкнулся с внезапной и неразрешимой проблемой.

− У вас две уборные?

− Три.

Наруто задумчиво посмотрел на Саске, склонив голову, и все-таки отправился на поиски туалета. Не дожидаясь его, Саске прошел на кухню. Итачи сосредоточенно раскладывал по мискам лапшу собственного изготовления.

− Все хорошо? – спросил он, скользнув по брату беглым взглядом.

− Да. Нормально.

− Ты будто чем-то расстроен.

− Все нормально, − раздраженно повторил Саске. Да блин.

Визит в уборную для Наруто был равнозначен посещению далекой экзотической страны. Он вернулся еще более сбитым с толку, чем раньше.

− Эта квартира гигантская! Зачем вам такая квартира, если вы живете тут вдвоем?

Про статусные покупки он и не подозревал. Про то, что каждому нужно пространство, − тоже. Саске квартира Итачи вполне устраивала. В частности, потому, что, существуя бок о бок с братом, он мог неделями его не видеть. С родителями бы такой фокус не прошел: они молились на прописные истины из школьного учебника по домоводству, вроде той, что совместные приемы пищи укрепляют семью. 

− Итачи хочет стать многодетной матерью, − заявил Саске. Грубовато, зато доходчиво.

Итачи посмотрел на него с укоризной, которая быстро сменилась этой его выбешивающей миной: «Я тебя прощаю».

− По биологическим причинам я не могу быть матерью, но в целом Саске прав. Я бы хотел стать многодетным отцом, − под конец Итачи грустно улыбнулся.

− А что тебе мешает? – начал Наруто, осекся – вспомнил реплику про асексуальность Итачи – и виновато замолчал.

− О, − выдохнул Саске и приготовился к длинной истории. Он слышал ее трижды, и с каждым разом та становилась все тоскливей.

Итачи дособирал рамен. Все как положено – проростки, листья комацуны, в меру промаринованные яйца с жидковатой серединкой (не магазинные!). И бульон пах неплохо – насколько Саске мог судить о бульоне и его запахе. 

− Когда я был в Африке, познакомился в школе, организованной нашей миссией, с одним мальчиком.

− Звучит как-то пошло, − поддел Саске, раз представился случай.

Итачи вновь посмотрел на него, поджав губы.

− Это был очень хороший мальчик! Зубери, одиннадцать лет. Такой любознательный! И довольно прилично говорил по-английски. Математику схватывал на лету. Мечтал научиться программированию… Зубери, он сирота. В Кении есть детские дома, но их немного. А о детях, которые остались без родителей, заботятся их братья и сестры, иногда священники из ближайших приходов…

− Переходи к сути, − поторопил Саске.

Наруто насупился:

− Почему ты такой черствый, даттебае?

− Потому что слушаю все это в четвертый раз.

Итачи поставил перед Наруто миску с лапшой, но тот по-настоящему увлекся рассказом и теперь разрывался между желанием поесть и дослушать.

− От чего умерли родители Зубери? – спросил Наруто, вглядываясь в мягкий, расползающийся желток.

− От СПИДа. В Африке это распространенное явление.

− И ты хотел усыновить этого мальчика, да?

− Хотел. – Когда миска с раменом оказалась и перед Саске, Итачи налил себе воды. – Но дедушка сказал, что в нашей семье не будет темнокожих детей. Это ведь шокирует Японию. То есть… − Его голос опасно подскочил. – Я летаю в Вену и говорю с трибуны о том, что все мы равны, что каждый имеет право на достойную жизнь, чистую воду и хорошее образование, что каждый может быть там, где захочет, а потом мой собственный дед заявляет − не хочу черномазых внуков, иди и обрюхать нормальную японку. И о чем после этого я должен, к чертям, говорить на конгрессе?

В гневе Итачи был страшен. Ему для этого не требовалось ни размахивать руками, ни выражаться непечатно. Он даже мимику не использовал – смерть таилась в его глазах.

Наруто отвлекся от любовного созерцания лапши и пялился на Итачи. Наверное, ждал, что тот расколет кухонный стол ребром ладони или вытащит из себя позвоночник, чтобы превратить его в меч. Но у Итачи закончился запал, и он смутился:

− Простите мою несдержанность. Не хотел портить вам аппетит.

− А ты и не испортил, − Саске решил подбодрить брата в своем стиле. – Я говорил Наруто, что Мадара – уебан.

− Дедушка просто своеобразный, − поправил Итачи.

− Де-е-едушка, − не удержался и передразнил Саске.

Терпение Наруто лопнуло.

− Простите, но я буду есть, − известил он, вооружился палочками и громко втянул в себя лапшу. − Приятного аппетита!

− У Саске сложные отношения с де… с Мадарой, − пояснил Итачи, будто кто-то его еще слушал.

Наруто поглощал рамен с сопением и какими-то утробными стонами. Все говорило о том, что он сейчас то ли умрет, то ли кончит. Саске поерзал, пытаясь избавиться от некстати вспыхнувшего возбуждения. Выковырял из миски размякший лист комацуны. Если уж эта травянистая гадость его не успокоит, он обречен.

− У меня очень простые отношения с Мадарой. Он мудак.

− Саске не может простить дедушке некоторые… м-м… случаи из детства. − Итачи не оставлял попытки сохранить атмосферу за столом приятной и ненавязчивой. И все это – без единого матного слова.

Придется ему обломаться.

− Сукин сын убил Анзу. Мы теперь так относимся к убийцам? Прощаем их? 

− А, случай с убитой улиткой! – припомнил Наруто и забулькал с новой силой. Ел он быстро, как на соревнованиях, и едва ли разбирал вкус. С таким же успехом в него можно было впихнуть имитацию лапши из конняку, прозрачную, пресную и напрочь лишенную калорий. 

− Саске упоминал о нем? – удивился Итачи.

− Ну, я не знаю подробностей, − признался Наруто.

− И не узнаешь, − пообещал Саске. Злость перебила возбуждение, стало чуть легче.

Итачи моргнул.

− Почему же? Это очень показательная история. Можно я ее расскажу?

− Нет.

− Хочешь сам рассказать?

Саске фыркнул. Вот еще.

− Не слушай его, даттебае! – пропыхтел Наруто с набитым ртом, повернувшись к Итачи. – Рассказывай!

Итачи с сомнением покосился на Саске.

− Если не хочешь, я…

− Ладно. Похер. Жги.

Наруто вскинул левую руку в победном жесте. Правая держала палочки. 

− Когда Саске было двенадцать, он хотел завести комодского варана. Ну, в качестве домашнего питомца, − вдохновенно начал Итачи. − Но отец решил, что это небезопасно, и купил Саске огромную улитку-ахатину.

Наруто изобразил понимающую улыбку. Даже такому болвану, как он, было понятно, что улитка никогда и никому не заменит варана. К тому же, у комодских варанов во рту есть ядовитые железы, и они способны убивать животных, превосходящих их по весу в десять раз. Что улитки могут им противопоставить? Компромиссы Фугаку просто уморительны.

− Саске назвал улитку Анзу и со временем полюбил ее, − добавил Итачи.

Саске почувствовал: необходимо срочно отстаивать репутацию. Наруто еще сделает вывод, что он мягкотелый и бесхарактерный, и тогда все, туши свет.

− Не очень-то я ее и любил.

− Ты так плакал, когда ее не стало!

− Конечно, давай, унизь меня сильнее.

− Между прочим, плакать нормально, − огорчился Итачи и после небольшой заминки продолжил: − Но Саске оказался не самым большим уникумом в нашей семье. Тогда как раз было модно покупать белых павлинов для сада. Недалеко мы ушли от Древнего Китая, да?.. Но дедушка решил выделиться и купил казуара.

− Это что-то типа страуса? – блеснул познаниями Наруто.

− М-м, − протянул Итачи, прикидывая, как побыстрее провести экскурс в зоологию. – Да. Казуары – это крупные нелетающие птицы. Очень агрессивные, с огромными, крайне острыми когтями, которыми можно нанести тяжелые раны… В общем, все, как дедушка любит.

− А зачем ему был нужен казуар? – поинтересовался Наруто. Он доел все, что плавало в его миске, и пренебрег ложкой, чтобы выпить остатки бульона через край. 

− Чтобы подчеркнуть статус, − с готовностью разъяснил Итачи.

− Чтобы пытать неугодных, − внес вклад Саске.

− Я… ничего не понял, − признался Наруто. – Можно мне добавки?

Саске подтолкнул к нему свою миску. Все равно он не любил рамен и не съел ничего, кроме приваренной зелени.

− Наверное, бульон остыл… − засуетился Итачи. – Хочешь, сделаю тебе новую порцию?

− Да не… − Наруто подцепил палочками холодную лапшу. Если подумать, он был поразительно неприхотлив в быту. – И что дальше?

− Казуара должны были прислать из Австралии. Но когда его погружали в самолет, что-то пошло не так, и казуар взбесился. Проломил клетку, вырвался на волю… В него выстрелили транквилизатором, но у казуара случилась аллергическая реакция, и он умер.

− Сдох, − поправил брата Саске.

− Умер, − повторил Итачи, будто в отместку. – Его тело…

− Тушу, − опять вмешался Саске.

− … все равно доставили в Японию. Дедушку не предупредили о том, что казуара не стало. Он ужасно расстроился и приехал к нам домой, чтобы поделиться горем.

− И текилой. – Саске перехватил вопросительный взгляд Наруто и уточнил: – Он притащил с собой бутыль текилы. Большую. Где-то на литр, чтобы наверняка.

− Но дома в то время был только Саске, − драматично закончил Итачи.

− Так что Мадара поделился горем со мной. И текилой тоже.

− А Саске, напомню, было двенадцать лет.

− Но разве это остановит старого мудилу?..

Их рассказ напоминал выступление стенд-ап дуэта без прошлого и без будущего. Со стороны должно было казаться, что они порют чушь. И не стоило забывать про тоненький душок нереальности, которым тянуло от всего, что связано с Мадарой. Кто в здравом уме будет заказывать казуара из Австралии? А наливать подростку, не пившему ничего крепче сока, сорокаградусное бухло?

Саске не очень хорошо помнил тот день. Он только вернулся со школы, когда явился Мадара – как снег на голову. Приехал не сам, а на машине с водителем. Пропустив часть с приветствием, Мадара перешел к жалобам на несправедливую судьбу. Он уже был залит под завязку, от него несло перегаром, и Саске не хотел сидеть с ним, вдыхая эту мерзость. Он попытался улизнуть в свою комнату, но не тут-то было. Мадара перевернул кухонные шкафы в поисках подходящих стопок, нашел чашки для саке и разлил текилу туда. На двоих. Лайма не было, но была соль. Мадара впихнул чашку с текилой в руки Саске и объявил: выпьем за Дзимму, он был настоящим бойцом, пусть боги о нем позаботятся. Саске знал только одного Дзимму – императора Японии, считавшегося прямым потомком богини Аматерасу. Ему бы и в голову не пришло, что в честь легендарного правителя могли назвать дохлую птицу. 

Мадара накатил и смотрел выжидающе. Саске почувствовал, что приближается время очередного монолога на тему «Ты меня позоришь» и тоже выпил, хотя из чашки пахло резко и гнусно. По глотке прокатилось пламя, дыханье сперло, в уголках глаз выступили слезы. Мадара одобрительно крякнул. Далее предполагалось проделывать какие-то манипуляции с солью, но Саске их пропустил. Мадара болтал о Хашираме, «Риннегане», каких-то погрузчиках и о том, что Саске, конечно, не Итачи. Налил снова и снова заставил выпить. К тому моменту комната мягко поплыла, а потолок выгнулся куполом. Саске подумал: все, что угодно, если это заставит Мадару исчезнуть. После второй чашки воздух стал тяжелей свинца. Саске раскатало по дивану, на котором он сидел. Хотелось то ли смеяться, то ли плакать. Волосы Мадары напоминали странную мохнатую шапку с барсучьим хвостом, как в американском кино про скаутов. Саске сказал об этом. Мадара расхохотался от такой новости, но моментально впал в тоску. Тут на глаза ему попался аквариум с улиткой, и он, прихватив бутылку, направился к нему. Выспренно провозгласил: «Пусть улитка тоже выпьет за Дзимму! Все должны выпить за Дзимму!», − и полил Анзу текилой. Может, он не знал, что улитки всасывают всей поверхностью тела, а концентрированный спирт убивает их? Но, скорее, ему было пофигу.

Саске не сразу сообразил, что произошло. Все из-за тошноты. От бесконечного кружения комнаты Саске быстро укачало, желудок сдавило спазмом, а рот наполнился густой, отвратительной слюной. Мадара что-то говорил, но Саске не мог разобрать слов. Вдруг стало очень холодно, Саске весь покрылся испариной, и его вывернуло посреди гостиной. На мгновение отпустило, мир замер, словно кто-то выключил карусель, и этого как раз хватило, чтобы метнуться в уборную. 

Вернувшись после занятия по кендо, Итачи застал дома фантасмагорическую картину: Мадара, почти допив в одиночку бутылку текилы, восседал на диване напротив лужи рвоты и вглядывался в нее, как в полотно импрессиониста. Первым, что он сказал, было: «Где, нахуй, ваша горничная? Я не собираюсь это убирать». Саске свернулся клубочком на полу рядом с унитазом и был явно не в себе. И, наконец, в аквариуме лежала дохлая улитка. Все. Занавес.

− Э-э. То есть, ваш дед споил двенадцатилетнего Саске? – протянул Наруто. – Да он чокнутый, даттебае!

Все ненадолго погрузились в молчание. Саске мечтал родиться в другой семье, Наруто переваривал новую информацию, Итачи, вероятно, молился, чтобы в следующем воплощении Мадара не стал улиткой. А закончив, он вспомнил об одной маленькой детали, без которой повествование было неполным.

− Кстати, Мадара распорядился сделать из мертвого казуара чучело. Оно до сих пор стоит в музее нашей семьи.

− У вас есть свой музей? – переспросил Наруто, будто ослышался.

− Да, но он закрытый. Туда не пускают обычных людей, потому что там хранятся вещи, содержащие важную информацию. Например, официальные книги семейного реестра.

− Ух ты! 

Саске готов был поклясться, что до Наруто так и не дошли масштабы катастрофы. Идиот норовил прийти в восторг от любой мелочи. И это притом, что его меньше всего на свете интересовали записи о рождении, древние рассыпающиеся тома и история. В музее семьи Учиха хранилось и кое-что более зрелищное – самурайские доспехи, покрытые засохшей и самой что ни на есть всамделишней кровью, кимоно предка-сегуна, стенды со всевозможным оружием, расшитые веера. Посмотреть было на что, но Саске не понимал того поклонения предметам старины, которое отпечаталось на подкорке у его родителей. 

− Я доел, − Наруто прикончил и вторую миску. – Было очень вкусно, спасибо.

Итачи заулыбался. Его сердце растаяло.

− Благодарю! Я рад.

− Люблю рамен… − мечтательно выдохнул Наруто и принялся чертить пальцем по столу.

Саске ожидал новых откровений на тему чревоугодия и не угадал.

− Если бы я мог, то открыл собственную раменную. Совсем маленькую. Готовил бы лапшу, а люди бы ее ели и становились счастливее.

Это было что-то новенькое. Во всяком случае, такого Саске еще не слышал.

− А у тебя есть бизнес-план? – Итачи оседлал любимого конька, даже не задумываясь. 

В среде его знакомых такие вопросы были естественны, как заработок свыше ста тысяч долларов в год, но Наруто мигом стало неуютно. Он подобрался, выпрямился на стуле, пытаясь казаться больше, и ответил:

− Нет. Конечно, нет! Зачем он мне, тебае?

Итачи открыл рот, чтобы на полном серьезе объяснить, зачем, но заставил себя остановиться. Сообразил, что они в разных весовых категориях, и что Наруто просто мечтает вслух. А тот, воспользовавшись моментом, все болтал и болтал:

− К тому же, чтобы правильно готовить рамен, нужно год учиться. Год, тебае! А работать я когда буду? И где взять деньги на кафе? Это же всякие котлы, и стулья, и аренда, и реклама.

− Займы для малого бизнеса, − отчеканил Итачи.

− Для банковского займа нужны гарантии! Я всего лишь водитель автобуса, никто мне в жизни ничего не даст.

Итачи посмотрел на Саске, как бы говоря: «Я пытался». Саске покачал головой: «Оставь его в покое».

− Да, клево было бы открыть раменную… − Наруто все не мог успокоиться. – Знаете, куда я всегда хотел сходить? На «Токио Рамен Шоу». В прошлом году пропустил его из-за работы, а в позапрошлом не было денег на билет… Но прикиньте, какая крутотень в нем поучаствовать! Не как гостю, а по-нормальному… 

Саске и Итачи вновь обменялись растерянными взглядами. Им не доводилось попадать в ситуации, когда безумно хотелось сходить на какое-то мероприятие, а денег на билет не хватало. Даже смоделировать такое в уме было сложно. Деньги на билет – пустяк. При желании Итачи мог купить яхту или самолет. Собственные заработки не позволили бы Саске так потратиться, а деньги семьи он брать не хотел. Быть в долгу перед другими Учихами? Ну их к чертям. (Формально, он все равно был перед ними в долгу, кто-то же оплатил его образование и кормил до сих пор.) 

Чтобы как-то притушить неловкость, Итачи вернулся к воспоминаниям о Кении и поведал о том, как там плохо с медициной и электроснабжением. Наруто поражался, кипел праведным гневом и задавал вопросы. Особенно любопытна ему была судьба Зубери после не случившегося усыновления, но у мальчика все сложилось хорошо – Итачи нашел, кому его пристроить. Саске молчал и смотрел на Наруто из-под челки. Ему было почти уютно. Для полноты эффекта не хватало разве что, чтобы Итачи растворился в воздухе. 

Наконец вечер подошел к концу. Итачи порывался вызвать Наруто такси, но тот отказался, бойко расписывая плюсы метро. Ему стало не по себе, Саске по глазам это видел. Когда все переместились в прихожую, Наруто потянулся к кедам и наткнулся взглядом на длинную ложку для обуви, рукоятку которой венчал мон. Он-то и привлек внимание Наруто.

− Я уже видел этот знак, − задумчиво проговорил он. – На одежде Саске. И на постельном белье, которое он вечно с собой возит. И тут, у вас, на тапках для туалета!

− Это камон, наш семейный герб, − объяснил Итачи. – Видишь, это бумажный веер. В старину представители знатных родов носили моны на кимоно, доспехах и личных вещах, чтобы быть узнаваемыми. Наша семья продолжает эту традицию. 

Саске хмыкнул. Продолжает – не то слово. Скорее, возвела ее в культ.

Итачи словно не заметил его веселья:

− Если будешь и дальше помногу общаться с Саске, − обратился он к Наруто, − может статься, однажды найдешь мон на своих вещах.

Подколка вышла чересчур изящной. Наруто по-глупому сощурился и замотал головой в поисках того, кто раскроет ему суть. Саске не собирался становиться добровольцем. Итачи не то насмехался над его инстинктом собственника, не то предрекал Наруто стать частью семьи Учиха. Что бы он ни имел в виду, Саске не мог об этом заговорить, да еще прямым текстом.

Так и не дав Наруто толком обмозговать сказанное (ждать бы пришлось вечно), Итачи перешел к прощанию:

− Рад был познакомиться с тобой, Наруто! Ты всегда будешь желанным гостем в этом доме. А теперь оставлю вас наедине. – Он удалился вглубь квартиры.

Попытка Итачи показаться неназойливым смутила Саске еще больше, чем его присутствие. О, вот кто точно знал, что Наруто за друг для Саске! И теперь они вдвоем в прихожей. Вроде как одни. И вроде как положено поцеловаться, но… Стремно, твою мать! И Итачи за стеной (двумя, тремя, четырьмя). Он, конечно, был настроен либерально и готов оказывать поддержку во всем, но Саске все равно мерещился надзор.

− Я договорился встретиться с друзьями в свой следующий выходной, − сообщил Наруто радостно. Его не мучили ни противоречивые эмоции, ни вопросы вроде: «Насколько знатным был род Учиха и как это можно использовать в своих целях?». Какой же он все-таки незамысловатый. Не видящий второго дна.

Саске ощутил прилив необъяснимой теплоты и нахмурился.

− И? 

− Хотим посидеть в кафешке с якинику, выпить пива… Пойдешь со мной?

Разумеется, к этому все шло. Наруто смотрел прямо в глаза, отчего становилось жарко, и неуютно, и сладко, и хотелось умереть в тот же миг. Саске охватила непривычная беспомощность. Он знал, что для него ответ «нет» всегда правильный. Значимость социальных контактов переоценена. И в то же время вкрадчивый голос в голове зашептал: «И что это за друзья Наруто, о которых он вечно твердит? Ты никогда их не видел. Ты их не знаешь». Этот голос… выводил из равновесия. В нем проскакивали нотки, не обещавшие ничего хорошего. Саске никогда не интересовался друзьями Наруто, потому что его в принципе не интересовали люди. Все они были как планеты в других галактиках – безликие, безымянные, движущиеся по орбитам, которые никогда не пересекались с его собственной. Но что, если он неправ? У него и друзей Наруто была точка пересечения, это очевидно. Может быть, не стоило их игнорировать. Что, если среди этих друзей есть девушки, и Саске… ну, легкая замена кому-нибудь из них? Еще одной глупой воображале вроде Сакуры? А что, если…

Саске прикрыл глаза, усилием воли заставляя себя оборвать поток мыслей. Нужно это прекратить. Сейчас же. Пока он не… Что «не», Саске и сам не знал. У них с Наруто не было никаких договоренностей, никаких клятв, никаких обязательств. Во всем, что касалось их взаимодействий, уровень энтропии зашкаливал, и понизить его можно было только с помощью знания. Например, выяснив, что там с тупыми друзьями Наруто, даже если ради этого придется тащиться в дешевый бар с барбекю, дышать дымом из-за плохой вытяжки, давиться не ахти каким мясом и мечтать о внеплановом тайфуне всякий раз, как кто-то случайно ткнет в тебя локтем.

− Пойду.

Наруто округлил глаза.

− Правда?

− Нет. – Искушение было слишком велико − Саске просто не мог не огрызнуться. Он весь вечер молчал и вел себя примерно. От примерности уже дергался глаз.

− Блин, ты всегда говоришь так непонятно! − Наруто стукнул Саске в плечо – легонько, скорее в шутку. 

− А ты всегда переспрашиваешь по несколько раз!

− Потому что я тебя не понимаю, тебае!

Они разом замолчали, резко выдохнув, как перед прыжком в воду. Наруто усмехался. Губы Саске тоже попытались растянуться в каком-то подобии улыбки, но он вовремя взял их под контроль.

− Значит, ты согласен познакомиться с моими друзьями, − Наруто решил зайти с другой стороны.

− М-м.

− Это значит да? Ловлю на слове!

Саске хотел внести ясность – «м-м» никакое не слово, и он ничего не обещал, − но Наруто поцеловал его на прощание, и, толкаясь языком ему в рот, Саске на какое-то мгновение забыл о том, что собирался сделать, что ненавидит людей, забыл об Итачи и вообще обо всем. Мысли обнулились, внутри стало тихо и до странного спокойно. Гипнотически.

Наруто помахал рукой напоследок и был таков. Как только дверь за ним закрылась, Саске повернулся лицом к длинному сумрачному коридору:

− Он ушел.

Вернулся Итачи, с планшетом и в очках для чтения.

− Ну? – спросил его Саске максимально недружелюбно − на случай, если брат разглядел в Наруто подлеца, недостойного доверия. Итачи хорошо разбирался в людях, лучше него. 

− Хм. Признаться, я представлял твоего… друга иначе.

Не нужно было и говорить, как. Как еще одного Саске, наверное. Такого же нелюдимого, странного и неразговорчивого. Вместе они бы набрали критическую массу мизантропии и к хренам разнесли планету.

− Но теперь, когда я познакомился с Наруто… − Итачи блеснул глазами. – Теперь я понимаю. Он и не мог оказаться другим.

Простые и добрые слова вызвали дискомфорт, до колик захотелось уйти. Итачи пробрался слишком глубоко в мозг Саске, погрузился в хитросплетения нейронной сети и увидел там то, что Саске никак не мог разглядеть сам. Или он уже давно это разглядел, но не хотел давать демону имя?

Итачи словно ждал какого-то ответа или подтверждения, и Саске просто кивнул ему.

*** *** ***

Они стояли перед дверью в якобы ресторан. Якобы – потому что владельцы гордо провозгласили это место рестораном, а внешний вид заведения и отсутствие сайта кричали о вранье. Обычная якинику-забегаловка среди сотен других, приткнувшаяся в тихом нетуристическом месте.

Наруто улыбался глазами и в целом выглядел как человек, которому не в чем попрекать судьбу. Он двадцать минут вел сюда Саске за руку, а тот ему позволял. В мире Саске это было равносильно сексу на публике, то есть очень неприлично. Что-то в солнечном сплетении восхитительно обмирало каждый раз, когда Наруто поглаживал большим пальцем тыльную сторону его руки, и Саске ловил себя на мысли, что не против побыть неприличным.

− Они тебе понравятся, − пообещал Наруто. Было видно: сам он в этом не уверен, но очень хотел бы, чтобы чудо случилось. – Ну, я надеюсь. 

Саске промолчал. Его ожидания от посиделок с компанией Наруто уходили в минус бесконечность. Иными словами, ни на что хорошее он не надеялся. 

В ресторане было не слишком людно – народ только начал стекаться. Наруто, осмотревшись, решительно взял курс на отдаленный зал, в конце которого за столиком с жаровней сидели трое. Все оказались в точности такими, как в рассказах. Ну, разве что Шикамару Саске представлял чуть более презентабельным, все-таки нотариус. На деле он больше походил на ударника из малоизвестной инди-группы: дурацкая бородка, собранные в хвост жесткие волосы и болтающаяся на груди подвеска не добавляли серьезности. Легко узнаваемым Шикамару делал взгляд, полный неизбывной тоски по дивану и мирному лежанию перед телевизором. Любой, кто лицезрел его, мог быть уверен – этот парень смертельно устал уже оттого, что вынес задницу из дома. Чоджи оказался упитанным бородатым хипстером с длинными волосами и носом-картофелиной. По поводу одежды он явно не заморачивался, надевая первое, что подвернулось под руку. Из-под расстегнутой ярко-зеленой рубашки виднелась застиранная футболка с грудастыми аниме-девицами. Саске невольно скривился: нельзя же быть настолько стереотипным! И, наконец, последний, Киба. Этот производил самое отталкивающее впечатление, напоминая разом всех тех ребят из средней школы, которые не могли держать язык за зубами и которым пришлось затолкать их дерьмо обратно в глотки. Дело было не в разболтанном внешнем виде и не в кожанке, которую Киба нацепил, несмотря на жару (ну, хоть не плащ-«камикадзе»). Дело было в глазах, во взгляде. Сразу видно: кому-то не терпелось залезть на рожон.

Подтверждая правильность первого впечатления, при виде Наруто с Саске Киба поднялся из-за стола и присвистнул, словно увидел сексуальную крошку, которую хотел склеить.

− Вы только посмотрите, какая принцесса! – продолжил он хрипловатым от частого курения голосом. Саске не сразу понял, что говорили о нем. Принцессой его еще не называли. То ли дело было в наличии глаз, то ли в инстинкте самосохранения. − Нару, ты уверен в своих пидорских наклонностях? Этот чувак смазливый, как девчонка! 

Если бы Саске пришел сюда один, он бы не стал разговаривать с этим типом, а сразу въебал. Но Наруто ждал посиделок с друзьями, не кровавых разборок. Саске окинул Кибу взглядом «Еще одно слово, и найдешь нижнюю челюсть в интересном месте».

− Киба, заглохни, будь другом, тебае, − взмолился Наруто. Его уши стремительно краснели. – Короче, вот. Это Саске. Я сказал ему, что вы нормальные, не заставляйте меня брать слова обратно.

Шикамару вяло поднял руку.

− Привет.

− Это Шикамару, − указал на него Наруто, будто у Саске напрочь отсутствовало индуктивное мышление. – Вон там Чоджи, а придурок, который не умеет себя вести, − Киба.

− Я понял, − заметил Саске.

Киба не вынес для себя ничего из предыдущего опыта и продолжил:

− Наруто нам про тебя все уши прожужжал. Типа, есть один парень, он такой крутой, к нему на кривой козе не подъедешь. Я посоветовал ему отжарить какую-нибудь телку и проветрить мозги, но было поздно, Нару совсем на тебе помешался. Надеюсь, вы разобрались с его спермотоксикозом. – Он гадко хихикнул.

Саске снова подумал, не врезать ли Кибе. Недоумок совсем потерял берега, но хороший удар мог это исправить. Наруто, похоже, каким-то образом прочитал мысли Саске и вцепился ему в запястье, останавливая. Саске в отместку сдавил его пальцы: спасибо, блядь, за помощь, продолжай позволять этому чмырю меня позорить.

− Забейте на него, − жизнерадостно пробасил Чоджи. – Давайте лучше есть! Сейчас принесут мясо.

Нависать над столом и дальше было бессмысленно, пришлось устроиться со свободной стороны. Наруто сел рядом и накрыл ладонью бедро Саске, не то успокаивая, не то надеясь натянуть удила, если ситуация обострится. 

− И мы заказали пиво на всех, − предупредил Шикамару, а после уточнил у Саске: − Ты пьешь?

Наруто покосился вопросительно. Саске пришло в голову, что без допинга этот вечер он не переживет. Так, в крайнем случае, можно нажраться и представлять, как медленно и со вкусом выдавливаешь Кибе глаза. Маленькая радость.

− Пью.

− Ты уверен? – Наруто чуть ли не воткнулся носом Саске в щеку.

Саске повернулся и красноречиво посмотрел на него. Должен же идиот понимать, что ему нужна хоть какая-то отдушина? Больше всего на свете Саске хотелось уйти. Вернее, хорошенько съездить Кибе по роже, а потом уйти и целый вечер смотреть фильмы Джеймса Вана. Саске считал, что многие проблемы можно решить своевременным уходом. Однажды, еще когда он учился в средней школе, посреди урока японского его вдруг посетила мысль, что он просто теряет время. У Саске были отличные оценки, ему все легко давалось – кроме, может быть, взаимодействия с одноклассниками. Кружки он не посещал, хотя говорили, что это жутко важно для поступления. Шкафчик для обуви был вечно забит записками с подростковыми откровениями и прочим хламом. Саске надоело каждый день вычищать его. Школьная программа напоминала катание на колесе сансары. Повторение – мать учения и так далее, до тошноты. Саске слушал, как учитель разбирает очередной неинтересный текст, выискивая в нем смыслы, утвержденные Министерством образования. Минуты отщелкивались: двенадцать сорок, двенадцать сорок одна, двенадцать сорок две… Саске встал и принялся обстоятельно складываться. Учитель прервался, чтобы спросить, что он делает. Саске ответил: «Ухожу», − как будто это было само собой разумеющимся. Учитель, сдерживая раздражение, напомнил, что урок еще не закончен. Саске ничего ему не сказал и покинул кабинет под тихие перешептывания одноклассников. 

Отцу, разумеется, позвонили рассказать о его выходке. «Не хочешь объясниться?» − прорычал Фугаку, положив трубку. Плохой выбор слов, ведь на самом деле объяснения Саске его не интересовали. «В школе скучно, − заявил Саске после очень долгого молчания. – Буду учиться дома». В глазах отца зажглись огни преисподней, и началось светопреставление: Фугаку орал о важности социализации и школьного образования, о том, что Итачи в его возрасте вел себя нормально, и о том, что Саске уже не ребенок. Было не очень понятно, что такого детского в переходе на домашнее обучение. Разве это не проявление ответственности и самостоятельности? На шум прибежала мама. В спорах она обычно принимала сторону Саске, и этот случай не стал исключением. «Думаю, Саске будет больше успевать, когда никто его не отвлекает», − дипломатично заметила Микото, успокаивающе гладя недовольного супруга по руке, и улыбнулась сыну из-за его плеча.

Воистину, своевременные уходы служили панацеей от всего, начиная докучливыми одноклассниками и заканчивая больными на голову незнакомцами.

Но прямо сейчас Саске продолжал сидеть в дурацком якинику-ресторане и никуда не торопился – потому что пообещал себе выяснить, что там за приятели у Наруто, и потому что Наруто хотел, чтобы он здесь сидел. Было в этом что-то жалкое, но Саске поклялся, что потерпит еще немножко. Он ведь может потерпеть, да?

Улыбчивая официантка принесла пиво, а потом блюдо с нарезанным мясом и овощами. При всяком удобном случае она поглядывала на Саске, и тот поспешил сделать зверское лицо. Девушка переключилась на Шикамару. Он тоже не проникся и уткнулся в телефон. Киба ляпнул комплимент, граничащий с пошлостью, и девушка, жеманно посмеявшись, удалилась.

− У меня новый проект! Очередная китайщина, − поделился Чоджи.

− Чоджи занимается локализацией игр, − пояснил Наруто.

− Ну, не конкретно локализацией. Я играю в игры и отлавливаю баги в переводе, − Чоджи заулыбался. – Отличная работа! Можно сидеть дома и есть за компом! Главное – не косячить в баг-репортах и ничего не упускать.

Разговор свернул на какой-то игровой конвент, который планировали провести в конце месяца. Чоджи подробно расписывал, какие ожидаются стенды и специальные гости, а Наруто слушал его, затаив дыхание. Шикамару размеренно вливал в себя пиво, и Саске вдруг пришло в голову, что он поразительно мудр. Саске тоже выпил и для порядка пожарил себе кусочек говядины на гриле. Ну… Не блеск, конечно, но он как-нибудь продержится. А Наруто будет ему обязан по гроб жизни.

После обсуждения того, докуда протянется очередь на конвент и когда первые чокнутые фанаты застолбят себе место, Наруто почему-то решил поведать дурацкий случай с последнего рейса в Фукуоку, когда на одной из плановых остановок они случайно забыли очкастого дядьку-интеллигента, завязнувшего в очереди в придорожном магазинчике. Дядька оставил на сидении огромный рюкзак, на который зачем-то надел свою толстовку с капюшоном. Со стороны вся эта конструкция напоминала спящего человека, свернувшегося калачиком у окна. Когда перед отъездом Наруто пересчитывал пассажиров, он заодно посчитал и рюкзак в толстовке, поэтому выехали со спокойной душой. К счастью, у дядьки-интеллигента были с собой деньги, и он быстро нашел того, кто помог ему нагнать автобус. Случившееся безмерно развеселило непутевого пассажира, и на все расшаркивания Наруто он отвечал, что это было его единственное приключение за последний год. Видимо, в несчастном клерке взыграла авантюрная жилка. Саске обругал Наруто для вида, но почувствовал, что слишком мягок. Теряет хватку. Сакура распекала дурака в два раза дольше.

Чоджи, воодушевившись, поведал о различных казусах, возникающих при локализации. Тексты игр попадали к переводчикам без референсов, поэтому те иногда ошибались в смыслах, а всплывало это только на стадии тестирования. Шикамару тоже попросили поделиться забавным случаем с работы, но он лишь отмахнулся, заявив, что жизнь нотариуса скучна и обыденна.

− Неужели у тебя не бывает совсем ничего веселого? – возмутился Наруто.

− Бывает. Например, аферисты, которые хотят заверить поддельные документы. Очень весело и проблематично, − Шикамару приложился к бокалу с пивом, демонстрируя тем самым, что больше ничего не скажет.

− Ну блин, − Наруто выпятил нижнюю губу. – Шика!.. Ладно, хрен с тобой. Саске, может, ты расскажешь что-нибудь? Например, тот случай с каштановой пастой? Это было ужасно, тебае!

Вот именно, ужасно. И даже если в этом была толика смешного, Саске все равно не хотел ничем делиться. Когда Наруто болтал о чем-то, ему не стоило труда завладеть вниманием собеседников. Он увлекался своими историями – артикулировал, размахивал руками, угарно изображал что-то, но при этом не стеснялся выглядеть глупо. Саске не умел открываться и ненавидел чувствовать себя дураком. Именно поэтому он не собирался ударяться в воспоминания.

− Нет, − сказал Саске и выпил. У Шикамару фокус прокатил.

− Блин, не ломайся, как целка! – прикрикнул Киба. Может, простаков такая грубость и могла на что-то подбить, но только не Саске. Он выпрямился и не мигая уставился на Кибу. Ну, давай, посмотрим, кто тут самый резкий.

Киба склонил голову набок и поморщился:

− Че?

Наруто разом напрягся.

− Слушай, ты не мог бы вести себя с Саске поуважительней? Все эти сравнения с девчонками реально бесят, даттебае. 

− Да блядь! – возмутился Киба, презрительно кривя губы. – Я с ним очень уважителен! Просто сказал, как есть, а теперь он что-то из себя выдрачивает, будто лучше всех остальных. Нет, может, у педиков так принято, но ты только посмотри на его еблет!

Саске стало весело и очень зло. Он не чувствовал себя оскорбленным, куда там! В венах вскипел адреналин. Ласковый голос нежно прошептал в самые барабанные перепонки: «Размажь говнюка».

− Киба, блядь! – заорал Наруто. – Какого хуя?

Неужели ему с начала вечера не было ясно, к чему все идет? Саске вот было, но он пытался как-то отсрочить неизбежное. Знал, что Наруто расстроится.

Саске отодвинул пиво, поднялся из-за стола.

− Пошли выйдем, − тихо обратился он к Кибе. 

− Ну пошли, если не шутишь, − ухмыльнулся тот. – Что делать будешь, принцесса? Расцарапаешь мне лицо?

− Давайте все успокоимся! – миролюбиво предложил Чоджи. Никто не обратил на него внимания.

− А я всего лишь хотел попить пива… Как проблематично, − вздохнул удрученный Шикамару. Его тоже проигнорировали.

Наруто подорвался на ноги, расставив руки в стороны, как рефери. За столом это выглядело немного нелепо.

− Не нужно никому никуда выходить! – воскликнул он в сердцах. – Киба, вынь голову из задницы! Саске профессионально занимается ММА.

Насчет профессиональности он, конечно, загнул. Чтобы считаться профи, следовало участвовать в соревнованиях. Гай-сенсей недавно подходил к Саске с очередным предложением на миллион, но не получил внятного ответа и ушел исправлять Тен-Тен и ее неправильную омоплату. Саске не знал, почему отказывался. Не из-за страха проиграть, точно.

− Он? – Киба скользнул по Саске оценивающим взглядом. – Да ты гонишь! Он выглядит как сучка и дерется наверняка как сучка. Хотел выйти, сладенький? Так давай, пойдем. Только жалко твоего парня, ему придется вместо ебли тебе кровавые сопли подтирать.

− А ты его не жалей, − усмехнулся Саске и направился к выходу.

Наруто ускорился, чтобы догнать его, зашагал рядом.

− Блин, Саске! Киба просто придурок. Ты же не будешь его убивать, тебае? – спросил он с отчаянной надеждой. 

− Посмотрим, как пойдет.

Наруто покачал головой.

− Это я во всем виноват. Не подумал, что может случиться такая херня! И что Киба так отреагирует… Он обычно не ведет себя как псих.

«Только как гомофоб», − мысленно добавил Саске.

Позади Шикамару пытался втолковать Кибе, что тот не захочет судиться с кланом Учиха, если нанесет его наследнику тяжкие телесные повреждения. В то, что Киба как-то серьезно его ранит, Саске не верил: этот тип скорее похож на бешеного уличного пса, чем на того, кто всерьез представляет, как и куда эффективней бить. Но в словах Шикамару был здравый смысл, и Саске невольно проникся к нему уважением. 

Киба не прислушался к умным мыслям. Он начал разглагольствовать о том, что раньше Наруто был нормальным пацаном, а теперь связался с каким-то уебаном и сам стал таким. Говорил Киба ровно с такой громкостью, чтобы Наруто не смог пропустить его монолог мимо ушей, и тот, конечно, все расслышал. На исчерченных шрамами щеках заиграли желваки, крылья носа раздулись.

− Я сам ему врежу, − просипел Наруто.

− Утихни, − оборвал его Саске.

Махаться прямо перед дверью в ресторан было как-то нехорошо. Пришлось отойти в ближайший переулок, куда выходил торец недавно построенного бизнес-центра, в котором до сих пор шел ремонт. Здание слепо таращилось новыми стеклопакетами: в коридорах не горел свет. Добавьте к этому густые сумерки, общую атмосферу запустения, и получится идеальное место для мордобоя в стиле фильмов с Джетом Ли. 

Все как-то рассредоточились. Шикамару встал у стены бизнес-центра и закурил. Чоджи еще раз попытался образумить Кибу, но выдохся быстрее, чем иссякли потоки сквернословия, и отошел к Шикамару. Саске выбрал место подальше от фонарных столбов, чтобы случайно не вписаться в преграду. Принял выжидающую позу. Наруто вертелся поблизости, и Саске жестом показал ему: не лезь.  
− Блядь, да он об тебя ноги вытирает! – проорал подошедший Киба. – Ты мужик или как?

Подначка выглядела бледновато, хотя Наруто хватило – он захрустел кулаками. Но Саске не хотел, чтобы Наруто лез в его дела и получал синяки вместо него. Ругань перед дракой выглядела бесполезной тратой времени, ничтожным тявканьем тех, кто боится запачкать руки… вот только сейчас нужно было как-то переключить внимание нарывающегося придурка на себя.

− Я и об тебя ноги вытру, − выдавил Саске сквозь зубы.

Сработало на ура – Киба шумно вдохнул, выпучил глаза и бросился вперед, размахивая руками, как мельница. Уйма лишних движений и жажда в крови в глазах буквально орали о том, что ему, может, и приходилось участвовать в уличных разборках, а вот единоборствами он никогда не занимался. Киба не знал своего тела, посредственно им управлял и не любил думать. Все можно было моментально закончить стопорящим ударом в колено – неспортивным, запрещенным в ММА и сулящим целую череду операций. Ярость едва не взяла верх над Саске, но в последнее мгновенье он передумал. Бесплотный, но оттого не менее громогласный Гай-сенсей разорялся в голове: борьба – благородное занятие, надо уважать противника. Киба – тупица, но заслужил ли он хромать до конца своих дней? Ладно, похер, пусть остается с двумя работающими ногами. 

Саске позволил Кибе подобраться ближе: поднял согнутые руки, защищая голову, блокировал предплечьем удар справа (какой дурак будет целиться в ухо, если можно врезать в висок?). Киба замахнулся другой рукой, отведя локоть неприлично далеко. В физике он тоже был не силен, иначе знал бы: чем больше замах, тем дольше кулак летит к цели. Кто-то должен был сказать ему, что противникам не стоит давать столько времени. Ну, или показать. Занесенная рука Кибы как раз начала выпрямляться, когда Саске поймал ее за запястье, для верности ухватил повыше локтя, и шагнул Кибе за спину. Тот еще ничего не понял, а его рука уже оказалась в захвате. Киба взвыл – больше от злости, чем от боли – и попытался пнуть Саске, но не преуспел. Только заплясал на месте, когда заломленную руку сдавило сильнее.

В этот момент Саске понял две вещи. Во-первых, драться с теми, кто не умеет это делать, не интересно, и все заканчивается очень быстро. Это не стало открытием в полном смысле – к такому выводу Саске пришел еще во время своих школьных приключений. Во-вторых, Саске больше нравился грепплинг, когда противник лежал на полу, и все его конечности были под рукой. Не возня в клинче и, наверное, даже не ударная техника. Омои как-то рассуждал, что ударка имеет смысл только при солидном весе, а если ты тощий и легкий, то используй удушающие и болевые, не выпендривайся. Саске, послушав эти выкладки, укоренился в мысли о неблестящих мыслительных способностях Омои, а теперь вдруг кольнуло – может, в чем-то он прав.

− Саске, отпусти его! – крикнул обеспокоенный Наруто. – Он уже все понял!

Но не тут-то было.

− Пусти меня, тварь! – заорал Киба, пытаясь достать Саске свободной пятерней. Боль не прочищала ему мозг, лишь заставляла дергаться сильнее в тщетных попытках высвободиться. После очередного рывка Кибы Саске решил, что такими темпами придурок сам переломает себе кости, и отпихнул его. 

Киба отлетел по инерции, остановился посреди переулка и принялся ощупывать поврежденную руку. Она безвольно свисала, и выглядело это препаршиво. Если не перелом, то растяжение, как пить дать. Без медицинской помощи не обойтись.

Эта простая мысль разом посетила всех – и пострадавшего, и безмолвных наблюдателей. Инсайт не случился разве что у Наруто, и то потому, что он не рассматривал Кибу и его руку, сосредоточив внимание на другом.

− Ты как? В порядке? – зачастил Наруто, в доли секунды оказавшись рядом с Саске, и зачем-то начал ощупывать ему голову. – Не больно?

− Мне – нет. Ему – да.

Они вдвоем развернулись к Кибе, которого окружили взволнованные товарищи.

− Можешь согнуть руку? – тихо спросил Чоджи.

− Лучше не двигай ей, − посоветовал Шикамару. – Вызову такси.

− Нахуя? – воскликнул Киба. Его голос звучал истерично.

− Нужно в больницу, − не выдержал Саске. 

− А ты вообще завали ебало! – взорвался Киба в ответ. – Руку мне сломал, хуйло!

Наверное, надо было сделать скидку на боль или хотя бы на то, что этот тип в кожанке как-то иначе представлял исход драки. Но Саске не любил делать скидки. Сам полез – сам огреб. Поэтому он не смог сдержать неприязненную ухмылку:

− Теперь я хуйло? Ты так дифференцируешь людей? Не может тебе врезать – значит, сучка, а может…

− Я тя щас нахрен урою! – прорычал Киба и вновь кинулся в атаку, забыв о боли, но на его пути оказался Наруто. Очень злой Наруто. Он схватил Кибу за плечи, будто собирался обнять, но вместо этого хорошенько встряхнул.

− Успокойся, тебае! Я же сказал, не связывайся с Саске, он тебя сделает! И прекрати брыкаться! Нужно показать твою руку врачу!

− Пошел ты! Обойдусь без советов! – не унимался Киба. – Это все ты виноват! Притащил его сюда… Мы говорили о встрече друзей! Друзей, а не вот… Не…

Саске со странной тоской наблюдал за разворачивающимся действом. Противники были примерно равны по силам и не стремились причинить друг другу вред, поэтому просто толкались, сцепившись, как дети в песочнице. 

− Саске мой друг!

− Черта с два он тебе друг, если ты его пялишь!..

− Почему ты ведешь себя как уебан?..

Отчего-то стало мерзко. Злость улетучилась, оставив после себя стылое чувство, какую-то непонятную гадливость. Будто подглядел за чем-то очень интимным, не предназначенным для твоих глаз. В контексте абсолютно детских разборок и такой же детской ревности со стороны Кибы это вызывало как минимум беспокойство. В груди зашевелилось что-то тревожное и собственническое, что-то, причиняющее необъяснимую боль. «Перестань», − мысленно приказал Саске то ли себе, то ли демону, который угнездился в нем и креп день ото дня. Но демон не желал переставать. 

− Киба, завали уже, − устало вмешался Шикамару, досмолив вторую сигарету и запихнув окурок в переносную пепельницу. – Вы с Саске померились членами, и ты проиграл. А теперь уймись. Такси приехало.

Аргумент про такси возымел эффект – Киба и Наруто отвалились друг от друга.

− Мы не закончили! – хмуро пообещал первый и сплюнул.

− Закончим, когда ты перестанешь козлить и вылечишь руку! – уточнил второй.

Чоджи покачал головой. Он был полон разочарования:

− Надо бы вернуться и заплатить за еду… И пиво мы не допили.

− Я разберусь, − заявил Шикамару и направился обратно к ресторану, ворча: − Блин, как проблематично…

Такси ждало у входа в переулок. Это был обычный автомобиль, не минивэн. Впихнуться туда впятером не представлялось возможным. В голове Саске промелькнуло: наверное, и к лучшему. У него не было никакого желания сопровождать придурка-Кибу в отделение неотложной помощи при ближайшей больнице. С другой стороны, в джентльменском кодексе Гай-сенсея наверняка была графа о том, что нельзя бросать побитого соперника на произвол судьбы, с подпунктами о покрытии расходов и об эмоциональной поддержке. Не зная, что делать, Саске вопросительно взглянул на Наруто.

− Я поеду с Кибой, − отозвался тот, догадавшись о сомнениях Саске.

− Вот уж не надо, − буркнул Киба себе под нос. – Сам как-нибудь разберусь.

Наруто пропустил его ремарку:

− Хочу убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. Но тебе не обязательно ехать с нами, Саске.

«Ревность, − обволакивающе зашелестело в голове Саске. – Ревность не возникает на пустом месте». Киба вел себя… подозрительно? Будто считал Наруто своей вещью и мог им распоряжаться. Выбирать, что ему делать и с кем быть. Странные манеры для обычного приятеля, не правда ли?

Саске мало знал о дружбе, но в таком заметном желании обладать другим ему мерещился подвох. Он допускал, что драматизирует. Он мог предположить, что поведение Кибы строится на желании переделать Наруто, который долгие годы представал в образе «правильного гетеросексуального парня», а потом показал себя с неожиданной стороны. Чего Саске не мог – это успокоиться.

− Нет, я поеду, − проскрежетал он мрачно, чем вызвал у Кибы новую вспышку эмоций.

Шикамару вернулся, известив, что теперь все присутствующие − его должники. Успел как раз к рассадке. Чоджи занял переднее сидение на правах «мужчины в теле». Остальные столпились у дверей, пытаясь найти способ устроиться на заднем сидении вчетвером. Киба продолжал задвигать о том, что Наруто с «этим его» не нужно никуда ехать, а если им так неймется, то пусть возьмут другую машину. Правда, теперь он не вещал в полный голос, а бормотал, раздражая всех, кроме меланхоличного водителя такси. Ему просто было интересно, на какие ухищрения готовы пойти клиенты, чтобы уместиться. В конце концов, Шикамару занял место посередине, став живым воплощением демаркационной линии, а Киба и Наруто сели по бокам, у окон. Саске некуда было пристроиться, и он ткнул Наруто в бок:

− Подвинься.

− Не могу. Садись на меня.

Саске немного помялся. Вселенная подкинула ему миллион поводов свалить и перестать отравлять себе жизнь, но вся эта история… Закидоны Кибы, его болтовня… Саске вновь начал закипать и плюхнулся на колени Наруто, с трудом уместив ноги в проеме между передними сидениями и сгорбившись, чтобы не биться головой на каждом ухабе. Кто-то захлопнул за ним дверь. Водитель завел мотор.

− Брат моей девушки тоже занимается ММА, − проговорил Шикамару в воцарившейся тишине, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. – И это полный пиздец. Как-то во время боя ему врезали по башке, а он спокойно дожал до победы. Его осмотрели врачи, он сказал, что хорошо себя чувствует… Вышел из спорткомплекса и упал в обморок. Нам с Темари пришлось нестись за ним в Кавасаки. Один гемор.

− Ненавижу Кавасаки, − прошептал Саске, глядя в окно.

Спасибо Мадаре за счастливое детство.

Наруто поерзал. Потом снова поерзал. Кажется, у него встал.

− У тебя шило в заднице? – одернул его Шикамару. – Хватит елозить.

Из своего положения Саске не мог видеть лица Наруто, но мигом представил, как тот надулся. Киба неразборчиво пробурчал что-то в боковое стекло. Саске поднял взгляд к потолку автомобиля, обитому серым велюром, и стал возносить молитвы всем богам, в которых не верил, прося поскорее добраться до больницы. Наруто совсем не контролировал свой глупый член.

Круглосуточное отделение неотложки встречало строгостью и чистотой, от которых всем без исключения становилось не по себе. Саске пока не сталкивался с человеком, вольготно чувствовавшим себя в больницах. Ох уж эта особая атмосфера: бежевые стены, мятно-зеленые двери, запах тревожной неопределенности в воздухе. И только то, что сейчас был вечер выходного дня, спасало от бесконечных очередей. 

Когда Кибу забрали на осмотр, Шикамару, прихватив Чоджи за компанию, отправился покурить, а Наруто и Саске остались ждать на кушетке в коридоре.

В больницах молчание звучало особенно неудобно. Саске соединил пальцы левой и правой рук, крепко прижал их друг к другу, чтобы начало казаться, будто между ними твердая преграда. Невидимое стекло. В Саске зрел чудовищный вопрос, непонятно как родившийся в его голове, чтобы застрять там куском шрапнели после взрыва. Лучше было не задавать его.

Не задать его было невозможно.

− Итак. – Слоги собирались в слова, а слова превращались в камни. – Ты с ним трахался?

Наруто отвлекся от созерцания таблички на противоположной стене и натурально подпрыгнул, когда до него дошла суть.

− С кем?

Саске впился в Наруто пронзительным взглядом. Идиот не умел врать.

− С Кибой.

− Чего? Зачем мне с ним трахаться?

«А зачем ты трахаешься со мной?» − мысленно съязвил Саске. Рот не пожелал озвучить это. Мышцы лица парализовало, и лишь под глазом что-то предательски дернулось.

− Это отвратительно, даттебае! – заявил Наруто на весь коридор и разразился хохотом. – Ох, блин, какая гадость! Откуда ты все это берешь? Киба – мой друг.

− Ему ты сказал то же самое про меня, − упрямо напомнил Саске, вдавливая кончики пальцев друг в друга. Это помогало. Хоть что-то в мире было четким и абсолютно понятным… Нажим. Ощущение того, как мягкие подушечки расплющиваются от физического усилия.

− А до этого признался ему, что ты не выходишь у меня из головы! Что я хочу быть рядом с тобой… Ты правда не понимаешь? Я пытался объяснить ему, насколько ты важен, тебае… − Наруто привалился к стене и, запрокинув голову, долбанулся затылком. – Бли-ин! Не спал я с ним и не собираюсь.

Саске охватило необъяснимое смятение. Он никак не мог расслабиться, в руках, особенно в плечах, скопилась каменная тяжесть, а сердце готово было взорваться. Хотелось… безумия. Отпустить себя, наконец. И вымыть мозг с мылом.

«Ты такой дурак. Веришь всему, что скажут», − подзуживала паранойя. Чтобы утихомирить ее, Саске попробовал думать о другом. О чем-то скучном. О… семье? Утром на электронную почту упало напоминание о грядущем Дне основателя. Секретарь, который отвечал за рассылку писем о клановых мероприятиях, убедительно просил указать «+1», если кто-то захочет привести с собой гостя не из семьи, и обновить информацию о пищевых аллергиях.

Саске никогда не отмечал «+1», но сейчас ему ни с того ни с сего подумалось… Раз уж эта история со знакомствами зашла в тупик, почему бы не сделать все еще хуже? 

Представлялся отличный шанс отомстить… или пустить все под откос. Саске подчас (никогда) не мог сопротивляться желанию хватить через край, послать нахрен допустимые пределы и социальные протоколы. Его бунтарство носило черты саморазрушения. Так было, когда Саске предложили поработать не на должности руководителя, и вместо того, чтобы стать бухгалтером в книжном магазине или пекарне, он подался в водители автобуса. Если унижаться, то по полной, чтобы грохот его разваливающегося эго был слышен за километры. 

− Хочешь познакомиться с моей семьей? – отстраненно спросил Саске, не сводя взгляда со стены напротив. Он без труда находил дефекты покраски. Поиск несовершенства был его призванием.

Саске хотелось, чтобы в Наруто проснулось чувство самосохранения, и он сказал: «Нет». Это ведь было так легко. Нет – и придет спасение. Но другая часть Саске мечтала, чтобы Наруто сказал «да» и вляпался вместе с ним в это болото. Было как никогда очевидно, что у Саске большие проблемы с головой.

Наруто резко повернулся.

− С семьей?.. Это как… с родителями, тебае?

Дверь кабинета, в который зашел Киба, отворилась, и жертва уличной драки появилась в больничном коридоре с курткой под мышкой и рукой, притиснутой к груди.

− У меня растяжение, хуесос! – возвестил Киба с гордостью. – Мне наложат гипс на две недели!

Ничего другого Саске не ожидал. Если бы придурок дергался сильнее, и вовсе организовал бы себе разрыв связок.

− Ну, это же хорошо? Что не перелом, да? – влез Наруто.

− Сам за меня будешь корячиться в мастерской, оптимист, − огрызнулся Киба, но как-то не всерьез. Вечер противостояния его измотал, а отлаженная больничная монотонность остудила голову. – А эти двое где? Ушли допивать?

− Курят, − откликнулся Наруто, озираясь по сторонам. 

− И я хочу покурить! – пожаловался Киба, но тут явилась медсестра, чтобы забрать его в процедурный кабинет.

− Он уже забыл, что мы моральные уроды, недостойные общения с ним? – Саске с недоумением глядел вслед удаляющимся фигурам.

Наруто пожал плечами.

− Киба быстро отходит. И да. Я согласен, тебае!

Он выглядел возмутительно радостным для человека, только что подписавшегося на вечер пыток. Прямо-таки светился. 

Саске вздохнул и кое-как сдержал порыв похлопать Наруто по плечу.

*** *** ***

Выходной опять проходил у Наруто. Саске больше не искал этому объяснений, которые бы его удовлетворили, и старался лишний раз не задумываться о том, что происходит. Система – или как назвать то, что было между ним с Узумаки? – работала. Они проводили совместный досуг, правда, не очень разнообразно. Наруто вечно тянуло в самую толчею. Как-то он предложил метнуться в воскресенье в Акихабару, посмотреть на модели роботов в Volks, но у Саске начиналась паническая атака от одной мысли о том, сколько людей, сами того не ведая, оботрутся об него во время такой прогулки. По правде сказать, он был не против куда-то сходить. Саске устроило бы любое из тихих, безлюдных или просто странных мест, вроде Музея паразитов или заброшенного отеля на острове Хатидзе, о котором он читал в интернете. Но тащиться в Акихабару – сразу нет. Почему бы тогда не отправиться в Харадзюку, чтобы лечь посреди бульвара и позволить многотысячной толпе промаршировать по тебе, превратив в кровавое месиво?

Наруто предлагал пройтись до святилища Суго, вернее, до лестницы из аниме «Твое имя», но Саске отказался под предлогом того, что вечером тренировка. Прогуливать и дальше он не мог. Впрочем, это не помешало ему притащиться к Наруто с сумкой, забитой спортивным барахлом. Наруто чуть не умер от любопытства, что же скрывается внутри. Саске милостиво разрешил ему посмотреть и битый час наблюдал, скрывая усмешку, как на свет поочередно извлекают его форму, боксерские бинты и футляр с именной капой, словно это сокровища затерянной цивилизации. Особенно яркое впечатление на Наруто произвели перчатки.

− Зачем тебе две пары? – удивился он, безотчетно гладя кончиками пальцев вышитый мон на одной из них.

− Без пальцев – для спаррингов. Закрытые – для груши. − Вдаваться в подробности не хотелось. 

− Можно померить?

Саске неопределенно дернул плечами. Наруто, просияв, напялил закрытые тренировочные перчатки и принялся махать руками, избивая воздух. Перчатки заметно болтались.

− Так и должно быть?

− Их надевают на обмотку, − пояснил Саске.

− А-а-а.

Удовлетворив любопытство, Наруто спрятал все обратно в сумку. Он очень старался уложить вещи, как раньше, чтобы его не сочли неряхой, хотя в квартире царил бардак. От этого внезапного усердия Саске стало трудно дышать.

− Тебе нравятся «Герои меча и магии»? – спросил Наруто.

− Никогда не играл.

Саске не особенно увлекался компьютерными играми, но были те, которые он любил. Взять, к примеру, классику серии «Сайлент Хилл». Компания «Конами» превзошла себя. Если бы Сайлент Хилл существовал в реальности, Саске бы уже купил туда билеты. Туман завораживал (и кого волнует, что изначально разработчики добавили его в игру, чтобы скрыть проблемы с графикой?). Были и другие игры, которые запомнились Саске, но ни одна из них не обходилась без ощущения холодной, надвигающейся из ниоткуда жути. Фэнтези, на его вкус, было излишне слащавым, если, конечно, не считать «Игру престолов».

− Мне иногда кажется, что ты с другой планеты, тебае, − посетовал Наруто. – Хочешь поиграть? Я тебе все покажу.

Ноутбук он хранил под кроватью. Саске так и не понял, было ли это мерой предосторожности, чтобы не обчистили, или Наруто не смог найти своему побитому жизнью Vaio лучшего места. 

Саске вовсе не хотел играть. У него были кое-какие планы на этот день. Из пристойных – просмотр «Экстирпации». Фильм вышел довольно давно, но Саске каким-то образом его пропустил. Сюжет крутился вокруг девушки-изгоя с фантасмагорическими иллюзиями о смерти и сексе… Звучало многообещающе. Наруто бы точно отказался такое смотреть.

Что до непристойного… Ну. Саске все сильнее убеждался, что одержим. Он не говорил двумя голосами одновременно и не ползал по потолку, зато постоянно думал об одном и том же. Рядом с Наруто Саске все время был немного под кайфом, и огромным вопросом без ответа для него оставалось: почему в одни моменты близость Наруто успокаивала, а в другие – становилась мощнейшим триггером? Причем не обычным «прикосновения-отпечатки-бактерии» триггером, а каким-то чудным. Извращенным.

Это все демон. Его происки, разумеется.

В последний раз, когда они были в Фукуоке, Саске не мог заснуть из-за мыслей о том, что Наруто находится в нескольких шагах, всего лишь через стену от него. Саске казалось, что он может разобрать в воздухе его запах – хотя, если и так, пахло от него самого. Он пропитался этим запахом насквозь… Саске завелся. Он лежал в постели и чувствовал, как медленно тлеет. Ему представлялись разные возможности… О, они могли бы запереться в ванной. Сакура спала, а они бы не шумели. Наруто прижался бы сзади, запустил руку в пижамные штаны Саске и ласкал бы горячей, чуть шероховатой ладонью член и яйца. Потом, может, трахнул бы Саске другой рукой, пока тот пытался сохранять безмолвие. Или все-таки разделся и вошел бы, прямо так, стоя…

Саске погладил себя через одежду, но это было совсем не то. Жалкая замена, самообман. Саске сел на кровати, недовольно выдохнув, спустил ноги на пол. Он сделает это. Он сможет. Конечно, у него плавится рассудок, и он потихоньку теряет в этом помешательстве остатки своей личности, но раз уж противостоять этому невозможно, он хотя бы получит удовольствие.

Из комнаты Наруто доносилось деликатное похрапывание. Саске приоткрыл дверь и тихо просочился внутрь. Наруто не проснулся. Саске примостился на краю кровати. 

− Не надо! – неразборчиво пролепетал Наруто сквозь сон. – Не трогай этих рыб!..

Далее последовала звучная рулада носом. Саске посмотрел на предмет своих эротических грез, прикидывая, будить или нет. Аккуратно прикоснулся к плечу Наруто.

− Видишь, они плюются кислотой! – с энтузиазмом сообщил болван, и не думая проснуться. – Просто не надо.

− Да пошел ты, − буркнул расстроенный Саске и вернулся к себе.

Исключительно воспитание не дало ему подрочить в корпоративной квартире. У Саске еле-еле получилось заснуть к трем часам ночи, когда его затянуло в зыбкие мечты о мире, сгорающем в черном пламени. Утром он ненавидел Наруто с утроенной силой. Тот уломал его побродить вдоль залива Хаката, и все время, что они бесцельно скитались по набережной, Саске хранил молчание. Наруто изводил себя попытками выведать, чем же он провинился, и это сулило призрачное удовлетворение. 

Саске хотел вновь ощутить Наруто внутри. Даже когда чертовски злился. Даже когда они наворачивали круги вокруг Башни Фукуока. Даже сейчас. Саске знал, что немного поехал крышей. У него снесло резьбу. Лучше бы он никогда и ни с кем не занимался сексом. Раньше воздержание давалось легко – это было естественным состоянием, − а потом Саске открыл врата в ад, и вот, пожалуйста.

Когда он только явился сюда сегодня, Наруто засунул руки в задние карманы его джинсов и целовал до головокружения. Но стоило Саске поплыть, как началась эпопея с разбиранием спортивного инвентаря, а теперь Узумаки самозабвенно запускал «Героев», потому что великая богиня не отсыпала ему проницательности, компенсировав это двойной порцией любви к лапше. Кошмару не было конца, а все потому, что Саске не мог предложить себя, как кусок пирога.

− Короче, − Наруто освободил стул от вечной горы вещей, чтобы пристроить туда ноутбук. Поставил эту конструкцию перед кроватью, уселся. Саске обреченно уставился на экран. Графика игры недвусмысленно сигнализировала: это чудо создали лет двадцать назад. Именно тогда синие окна с текстурой «под кожу» были на пике моды.

Наруто какое-то время морщил лоб над выбором кампании, потом все-таки определился, и на экране появились другие окна – коричневые, с опциями, и черное, с игровым полем. Цвета продолжали обескураживать.

− Первым делом строим усадьбу, − вдохновенно поучал Наруто, − она дает нам эльфов. Эльфы стреляют. Теперь нанимаем разных чуваков. Кентавров нанимаем, гномов, эльфов…

Наруто сидел ближе некуда, левым боком Саске чувствовал исходящее от него тепло. Это тепло производило таинственные манипуляции с сознанием, убаюкивая и будоража разом. Тело никак не могло определиться, как реагировать на такое тесное соседство. Саске перевел взгляд с экрана, где не происходило ничего интересного, на плечо Наруто. Растянутая горловина домашней футболки обнажала впадину ключицы. Саске показалось, что он дышит очень громко, и постарался делать это более сдержанно, контролируя каждый вдох. Вот так. Беззвучно. Без-звуч-но.

В голове появилось забавное ощущение, будто она раздувается, как воздушный шар, становится невесомой… Саске догадался, что ему не хватает воздуха, и позволил себе дышать, как получится. К счастью, Наруто не обратил внимания на его странное поведение, слишком увлеченный придуманным миром.

− Еще нужно собирать всякую хрень. – Персонаж игры, девушка с лицом непривлекательного юноши, как раз наткнулась на сундук. – Когда я иду по карте и встречаю сундук, всегда беру опыт, тебае.

− А скоро кого-нибудь убьют? – спросил Саске, изнывая от скуки, и снова посмотрел на плечо Наруто. Оно выглядело удобным, идеально подходящим для того, чтобы положить на него голову и заснуть.

Саске пересилил себя.

− Сейчас, погоди, дойдем до крестьян… − пообещал Наруто.

Его слова не прибавили Саске энтузиазма. Ему было настолько скучно, что он вдруг поймал себя на том, что с большим удовольствием отсосал бы Наруто, чем продолжил томиться над унылыми «Героями». Они не спешили раскачиваться, несмотря на то, что в виртуальном мире прошло пять дней.

− У нас, типа, огромная грозная армия, но для крестьян любая армия грозная… Сейчас берем продвинутую стрельбу, потом – либо логистику, либо магию, либо всякую другую хуйню.

Наруто, вернее, его девица, возглавляющая разномастную команду, собралась с кем-то сражаться, но Саске окончательно потерял нить повествования. Идея про «отсосать» казалась ему все привлекательней, вот только он никогда никому не отсасывал. Если верить порно, это было совсем несложно: сунул в рот, втянул щеки и двигай головой туда-сюда. Но Саске порно не верил, а еще его смущало, что чужой член он и в руке не держал – по вполне понятным причинам. Вдруг это неприятно? А что, если он в процессе почувствует омерзение? Это все-таки член. Прикоснуться к нему пальцами – целый вызов, а прикоснуться языком… Э-э-э. Мозг Саске пробуксовывал.

Наверное, не нужно было лезть в это, Саске не приспособлен для всяких пошлых штук. Не хотелось бы стать притчей во языцех, попытавшись изобразить некое подобие минета и выблевав наружу желудок, потому что не понравились вкус, запах и ощущение того, как что-то упирается в гланды. У Наруто язык без костей, он точно не сможет сохранить в тайне такой абсурд. 

Не стоит пробовать… всякое.

И проявлять инициативу.

− Самое главное в первую неделю – построить все здания, где нанимаются существа, − Наруто, упорно игнорируя отсутствие хоть какого-то интереса со стороны Саске, переводил курсор с одного типа построек на другой. – Я выбрал зачарованный ручей, там можно нанимать пегасов, это такие летающие лошади с сисястыми телками на спине.

Саске подавил стон подлинной муки. Опять посмотрел на изгиб плеча Наруто, перевел изучающий взгляд вниз, к коленям, обтянутым джинсой.

Хм. А что, если положить ладонь Наруто на ногу? Как бы с намеком. Он отвлечется, и не придется говорить ничего глупого, вроде «Я тебя давно хочу» или «У меня встает на твое нелепое лицо». И игра будет забыта (хвала богам ноосферы!).

Саске призвал на помощь всю доступную ему решимость, чтобы водрузить руку на колено Наруто. Эта часть плана была исполнена идеально, но дальше поджидал провал. Ответной реакции не последовало. Видимо, Наруто считал, что для Саске обхватить его ногу – в порядке вещей. Мало ли, что это может значить?

Саске покосился на идиота. Проснувшееся в нем раздражение вступило в неравный бой с природным упрямством. Саске хотел, чтобы на него обратили внимание, и еще – чтобы его избавили от необходимости лицезреть старую пиксельную графику. Он не намерен отступать.

На экране ноутбука всплыло очередное окно с текстом.

− Матросы хотят служить в вашей доблестной армии. Вы согласны? – зачитал Наруто с выражением. – Согласны, даттебае! У нас есть место.

Тяжелые времена требовали решительных мер. Саске отпустил колено и, чувствуя себя на редкость тупо, провел рукой по бедру Наруто в направлении паха. Если это нельзя расценить как приглашение, то что вообще можно?

− О, мы деремся! – радостно воскликнул Наруто. В игре началась очередная боевка. – Сука, они стреляют по моим эльфам!..

Боги ноосферы определенно не стремились помогать Саске. Никто не хотел ему помогать. К изматывающему возбуждению примешалось разочарование, и стало как-то обидно. Мир показал свое уродливое лицо: разные люди не могут чувствовать одно и то же с одинаковой силой. Все обожают врать, что это возможно, дают этому разные имена, но ведь, по сути, это все одна большая ложь, придуманная мегакорпорациями, чтобы сбывать большие партии шоколада и презервативов. 

Вконец отчаявшись, Саске со мстительной радостью накрыл рукой промежность Наруто и легонько сдавил. 

Раз уж на то пошло, он способен выражаться прямо… Только не словами.

Наруто замер. Его армию планомерно уничтожали, но он абсолютно забыл о ней, обратившись в живую статую. Сидел как истукан и смотрел на Саске большими глазами. Расширенные до предела зрачки выдавали его с головой. Вот зараза!

Реакция Наруто отозвалась в Саске неожиданно сильным удовольствием – затягивающим, наркотическим. До безумия захотелось повторить успех, добиться большего, заставить хотеть себя по-настоящему. По отдаленным закоулкам мозга прогрохотала мысль, что это ловушка, в которую стыдно попадаться, наделала шуму и затихла. Саске подумал: где бы она ни сгинула, туда ей и дорога. Пусть он одержим, пусть сходит с ума. Разве это не то, чего он хотел? Чтобы все внимание Наруто было сконцентрировано на нем, безраздельно.

Двигаясь медленно, как в полусне, Саске сполз на пол, отодвинув собой стул с ноутбуком, и взглянул снизу вверх. Наруто наблюдал с любопытством, вроде как спрашивая: «И что ты предпримешь теперь?». Его бездействие дразнило. Саске не знал толком, что от него требовалось, растерянность делала его взвинченным и злым. Вместе с лихорадочным, яростным желанием это был коктейль Молотова. 

И, коль скоро от него чего-то ждали, Саске решил сыграть по-крупному. Вернее, не то чтобы решил, все случилось спонтанно. Рука потянулась к ширинке Наруто, вжикнула молния, и стало как-то особенно очевидно, что пути назад нет. Саске нервно сглотнул. Наруто пожирал его глазами.

«Ненавижу тебя», − Саске ухватился за привычную мысль, как за спасательный круг, и приспустил чужое белье. Наруто не додумался поднять задницу, чтобы хоть немного облегчить процесс раздевания, только откинулся на кровати, отставив руки назад. Его член, торчащий из расстегнутых джинсов, выглядел… угрожающе. Это был реально большой член. Удивительно, как он вообще поместился внутрь в прошлый раз. Саске запаниковал и неосознанно разомкнул губы, чересчур ярко представив, как эта громадина будет распирать его челюсти. Скулы свело, рот наполнился слюной, но страх никуда не делся.

− Тебе не обязательно… Можешь сделать это руками, − подал голос Наруто.

− Заткнись, − прорычал Саске и, обхватив член у основания, приблизил к нему лицо. Высунул язык, коротко и опасливо лизнул головку. На вкус было странно… Что-то с привкусом сладковатой горечи и молока. И пахло чистым телом c едва уловимым оттенком геля для душа. Не так и плохо. Немного приободрившись, Саске попробовал пососать головку. Задача оказалась непростой – рот пришлось открыть очень широко, шире привычного, и челюстные суставы незамедлительно отозвались тусклой ноющей болью. Тонкая кожа губ натянулась, грозясь лопнуть. Саске заставил себя стерпеть и попытался вобрать побольше… Что, по правде, было ничтожно мало. Головка члена давила на небо, а снаружи осталось с целый кулак. Саске двинул головой, насаживаясь, почувствовал спазм в горле – рвотный рефлекс не дремал – и глубоко вдохнул носом, пережидая тошноту. Все как он и думал. 

Саске вынес из неудачной попытки урок: чувство меры – великая вещь. Если не пытаться заглотить до яиц и просто покачиваться туда-сюда, работать ртом получалось вполне сносно. Конечно, не считая того, что слюни безбожно текли, челюсть в момент онемела, а еще нужно было все время следить за зубами. Саске взмок от напряжения, быстро устал и из последних сил цеплялся за колени Наруто. Кто-то реально получал удовольствие, делая минет? Даже трехминутная планка не так выматывала (и во время планки невозможно было порвать рот).

Хуже всего оказалось то, что Наруто не собирался кончать. Он постанывал и часто дышал, но Саске знал – с его-то отсутствием опыта и дрянными навыками веселье могло продлиться вечность и закончиться ничем. Скверно. Зря он это затеял…

Будто уловив исходящий от Саске флер разочарования, Наруто заявил:

− Эй, Саске… Трахни меня. – Его голос звучал до крайности самодовольно, что плохо вязалось со смыслом фразы.

Саске едва не поперхнулся и устремил взгляд вверх. Наруто улыбался с вызовом, но почему-то складывалось ощущение, что это просто бравада. И… разве он этого хотел? «Вряд ли», − с сомнением ответил Саске на собственный вопрос. Скорее, Наруто не понравился отсос, и он по-джентльменски положил конец всеобщим мучениям.

Саске выпустил член изо рта. Смотреть на него, красный и мокрый от слюны, было неловко. Во рту остался характерный привкус.

− Я-а… − протянул Саске, пытаясь вернуть себе почву под ногами, и продолжил барахтался в невесомости. 

Все пошло вразрез с его ожиданиями. А Саске не так уж многого хотел! М-м… Всего лишь оказаться оттраханным, с пустой головой и приятной усталостью в каждой клетке тела. Не вот этого.

− Я в ванную, − пробормотал Саске, потому что ситуация требовала каких-то объяснений, и предпринял тактическое отступление, как делал всегда. От кипения в голове могла избавить минута покоя… Десять минут покоя? 

Наруто ничего не ответил – не успел. Саске позорно ретировался, закрылся в тесной ванной и навис над раковиной, сцепившись взглядом со своим отражением в зеркале. Человек из амальгамы походил на бесноватого. Точно, в нем демон. Неназываемый демон, о котором кричали с телеэкранов и слагали песни. Существо, питавшееся здравым смыслом.

Саске медленно умылся и прополоскал рот, понимая, что тянет время. Почему он не мог просто сказать, чего хочет? Это ведь должно быть просто, выдавить два слова… Нет нужды изобретать что-то новое, можно повторить за Наруто. Он сказал то, что сказал, на полном серьезе? Верилось с трудом. Саске нахмурился, человек в зеркале повторил. Между аккуратными черными бровями появилась складка, обещающая за десяток лет обосноваться там на постоянной основе. Саске вздохнул. На долю секунды полегчало, а затем давление внутри, в сердце, в грудной клетке, начало возрастать.

Деваться было некуда, и Саске, обтерев лицо, покинул ванную. Он готовился к очередному конфузу, который опрокинется на него ведром ледяной воды, но представлял все совсем иначе.

Не как Наруто, разметавшегося по кровати в чем мать родила и вдохновенно мастурбирующего, запихивая пальцы в задницу. Это как-то особенно потрясло Саске. Он остановился, парализованный ирреальным зрелищем, разинул рот и продолжил хранить молчание. Подходящие слова не подбирались.

Наруто заметил его и не очень-то смутился, наоборот – активней задвигал левой рукой. Правая ласкала член.

− Ох, Саске… − выдохнул Наруто с интонациями пьяного. – Это приятно. Очень-очень приятно, тебае…

Саске не доводилось сталкиваться с настолько сильным замешательством. Объективная реальность дрогнула и расползлась по швам, одарив напоследок знакомым раскачиванием в голове, которое не сулило ничего хорошего. 

− Трахнешь меня? – повторил вопрос Наруто. От звуков его голоса разжижался мозг. Саске собирался ответить: «Нет», − но забыл, как это делается.

Кое-как он добрел до постели, где в этот момент давали спектакль для него одного. Весьма волнующий спектакль. Саске изогнул шею, неотрывно наблюдая, как пальцы Наруто погружаются внутрь тела. Он забывал дышать, делая новый глоток воздуха, только когда в груди начинало жечь. Потом бездумно потянулся, заставив Наруто прекратить растягивать себя и отвести руку. Обхватил его ягодицы, чтобы открыть обзор. Чуть расширенное отверстие, окруженное светлыми до прозрачности волосками, конвульсивно сократилось под взглядом, вызвав у Саске замешательство и новую волну желания. Наруто следил за ним из-под полуприкрытых век, расслабленный и, казалось, очень довольный собой.

Вероятно, следовало самому вставить в него пальцы и покрутить ими, но Саске по-прежнему находился в ступоре. Он не думал про гигиену, напрочь забыв, что существует гигиена. Он… Ему нужны были презервативы. Срочно.

Саске вскочил и заметался, пытаясь вспомнить, куда делась пачка резинок после прошлого раза. В памяти зияла дыра размером со звездную систему Кастор. Наруто швырнул упаковку на кровать, а после… Что было после? Может, она затерялась в складках одеяла и до сих пор оставалась там?

− В тумбочке, − хмыкнул Наруто.

А, ну да. Логично.

Саске достал презервативы и смазку, бросил все на простыню. Вспомнил, что надо раздеться самому, и снял джинсы с носками. Футболка в сочетании с голой задницей смотрелась бредово, от нее тоже пришлось избавиться. Саске посетила дурацкая мысль, что с непривычки он не разберется, что и как делать с резинкой. Пакетик скользил в дрожащих пальцах. Проклятье!

Наконец, удалось избавиться от упаковки и раскатать презерватив по себе. Саске предполагал, что латекс должен обхватывать как-то посильнее, но, может, дело просто было в размерах. На коробке значились жирные буквы XL. Саске где-то слышал, что самые большие презервативы для японцев – все равно что обычные для европейцев, и списал все на гайдзинское происхождение Наруто. Ладно. Обильно полив смазкой свой призывно торчащий член (тот определенно ненавидел своего хозяина за промедление и бесконечную рефлексию), Саске встал коленями на кровать, подтянул Наруто ближе и попытался в него войти. Никто не предупреждал, что это вызовет такие трудности.

− Ну что там? – Наруто толкнулся бедрами.

− Я ничего не вижу! – прошипел Саске, упираясь в постель рукой для равновесия.

Лицо Наруто было слишком близко, веснушки на щеках напоминали ржавые созвездия. Целый космос, в котором не было ни холода, ни бесконечной темноты. Яркие, невероятно голубые глаза смотрели с поощрением.

− Направь рукой.

Совет был дельный. Саске отодвинулся на секунду, чтобы прикинуть направление, и, обхватив член ладонью у основания, толкнулся вперед. Вошел.

− Тише, тише, − Наруто с силой сжал плечо Саске. – Не так глубоко.

Но Саске сам остановился, оцепенев от запредельных ощущений. Его член стискивало крепко, и плотно, и горячо. Почти до боли. Саске показалось: если он начнет двигаться, тут же кончит и выставит себя придурком. Но податься бедрами вперед хотелось сверх всякой меры. Саске принялся мысленно считать до десяти, сорвался на трех и все-таки толкнулся снова. Хрипло застонал. Наруто застонал в ответ, зажмурившись. Хорошо. Какой-то древний разрушительный инстинкт настаивал, что теперь можно размашисто трахать, вбиваясь по самые яйца, но Саске не хотел причинить боль и сдерживался как мог. Входил не на всю длину, чтобы можно было привыкнуть. Это требовало силы воли и, чего уж там, отличной физической формы. То, что Саске теперь опирался на обе руки, немного помогало, хотя запястья были не в восторге от позы. 

Наруто подался бедрами навстречу, еще раз, а потом закинул ноги Саске на поясницу.

− Давай глубже, − сбивчиво пробормотал он между вдохами.

− Определись уже…

Неудобство в запястьях мешало сосредоточиться на бархатном жаре и скольжении. Саске не очень-то изящно упал на локти, чудом не засветив Наруто в бок. Они стали еще ближе, член Наруто терся о живот Саске.

− Иди сюда, − попросил Наруто.

Саске хотел напомнить, что ему не нужно никуда идти, он тут, вот буквально внутри, но его поцеловали. Мысль унеслась. Воздух раскалился. Слишком сосредоточенный на движениях бедер, Саске позволил Наруто вылизывать его язык, никак не отвечая. Затем с неудовольствием обнаружил, что рот ему необходим для дыхания, и отстранился. Образ чертовски привлекательного, раскрасневшегося и крайне требовательного на вид Наруто вплавился в сетчатку глаз, и Саске сделал открытие, которого не ждал. Он бы хотел, чтобы Наруто было двое, и другой в этот самый момент вытрахивал из него остатки разумного мышления. Вот что было бы просто замечательно.

Вряд ли Наруто умел читать мысли, но в этот самый момент он еще сильнее прижал к себе Саске одной рукой, а другой, извернувшись, потянулся к его ягодицам и насухую вдавил между ними палец, насколько доставал. Саске вскрикнул, почувствовав, как накатывает оргазм. Перед глазами потемнело, все звуки внешнего мира смазались. Наруто что-то прошептал, но Саске не понял, что. Он был весь мокрый, обессиленный, забывший все языки и только что перенесший сакральный опыт с полетом сквозь звезды. Он был чистым листом.

Удерживать равновесие и дальше стало невмоготу. Саске обмяк и улегся на Наруто. Следовало спросить, кончил ли он, но когда дыхание выровнялось и мозг заново научился распознавать сигналы тела, Саске почувствовал вязкую влагу на своем животе. Значит, кончил.

Саске поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть Наруто в лицо, убедиться, что все в порядке, и почему-то подумал, что вдвоем они, слипшиеся, слитые воедино, до смерти похожи на пошлую берилловую статуэтку Итачи.

− Мы как ебущиеся жабы, − выговорил Саске непослушным ртом.

Наруто лениво приоткрыл один глаз.

− Люблю жаб. – Его улыбка была лучезарна. – Это мои тотемные животные, даттебае.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Простите, фанаты Кибы и "Героев".
> 
> Кроме того, я в своей жизни не убила ни одной улитки. Обоснуй про алкоголь взят из англоязычной статьи. Если вы с ним не согласны - пишите!


	5. (Интерлюдия 1):Семья

  
Узумаки Наруто не мог похвастаться ни объемом семейного капитала, ни остротой интеллекта, ни даже потрясающей красотой, хотя внешность у него была приятная. Чем он действительно гордился – так это своим необычным происхождением. Его мать, Кушина Узумаки, была полуяпонкой-полуирландкой с пламенными волосами и алебастровым лицом, густо усыпанным веснушками. От родителей она получила темные глаза с необыкновенным разрезом и горячий нрав, достойный лучших солдат IRA. Кушина не была ни тихой, ни скромной, ни покладистой – эмоции кипели в ней, она как никто умела радоваться и так же бурно злилась, напоминая скорее вулкан, чем нежный восточный цветок. Отец Наруто, Минато Намикадзе, был датчанином японского происхождения, светловолосым и голубоглазым, и часто иронизировал над своим именем. Вместе с родителями-хиппи он жил в Свободном городе Христиании – копенгагенской общине, которая в те времена имела весьма шаткий статус и видывала как хорошие, так и весьма смутные дни. Минато был умен, прилежен и настроен на работу, поэтому, повзрослев, оставил коммуну и отправился в большой мир, искать свое предназначение. Предназначение он так и не нашел, зато встретил любовь, которая в первую же встречу хорошенько вдарила ему по голове. Вскоре у них, пары «хафу», родился светловолосый и голубоглазый – весь в отца – Наруто, в котором они души не чаяли.

Спустя пять лет Кушины и Минато не стало, а Наруто попал в детский дом, где узнал – в мире много других вещей, кроме любви. Любовь – это привилегия, ее достойны не все. Наруто выглядел иначе, вел себя иначе, выдавал иногда никому не известные слова (Кушина любила в сердцах ругнуться по-ирландски) и, вдобавок, был покрыт шрамами. Дети сторонились его, как чумного, а потом придумали тупую историю про демона. «Ну и пусть», − думал Наруто, хотя ему было очень одиноко. Демона можно было использовать в своих интересах, если кто-то вздумал лезть с кулаками. Хотя Наруто и был не дурак подраться – тоже какое-никакое общение.

Потом появился Джирайя, и жизнь пошла на лад. С Джираей было интересно. Он вечно травил байки про то, как колесил по миру, как в Копенгагене подружился с родителями Минато, про потрясающих тайских красоток, города в пустыне и сладости со вкусом роз. Наруто не смущало ни то, что его звали «гаденышем», ни то, что в быту Джирайя был страшным обалдуем и транжирой. После выплаты ему авторских гонораров они шиковали, а затем неделями ели пустой рис. На плаву Джирайю держала его бывшая пассия, Цунаде. Время от времени она появлялась, как тайфун, и устраивала величайшему порно-романисту современности страшную взбучку, напоминая, что у него теперь есть подопечный и пора бы вытащить голову из задницы. Пусть она и бушевала, Наруто радовали ее визиты – Цунаде всегда приносила еду. Иногда она выпивала вместе с Джираей и сетовала, что не может быть с ним, потому что тот – болван и не приспособлен к жизни. Наверно, она его по-своему любила.

Джирайе было тяжело усидеть на одном месте. Пока Наруто был маленьким, он брал его с собой. От тех давних поездок остались расплывчатые, больше похожие на сны воспоминания о городе с разноцветными домами вдоль каналов, о яхтах, диковинных каруселях и сидящей на камне бронзовой девушке с печально поникшими плечами. Потом Наруто пошел в школу, и его уже нельзя было так просто увезти на другой край света. Какое-то время Джирайя посвятил угрызениям совести, но кочевая натура взяла свое – он уехал один, поклявшись вернуться как можно скорее. Обещание удалось сдержать, но вскоре дорога опять поманила Джирайю вдаль. В мире оставалось много неизведанного.

Наруто закончил младшую школу. Его оценки не блистали, да и друзьями он не обзавелся, но поводов унывать не было. Пока что. Потому что в средней школе начался ад. На второй день учебы Наруто обнаружил на своей парте – последней в ряду у окна − плошку с рисом, в который были воткнуты палочки. Наруто не очень хорошо разбирался в японских обычаях: его родители выросли в другой среде, а Джирайя за годы странствий стал едва ли не гражданином мира. Тогда Наруто не знал, что палочки втыкают в еду при похоронных обрядах – или если желают кому-то зла, вроде как говоря: «Ты для меня мертв». Наруто съел рис под недоуменными взглядами одноклассников.

Странные подношения на его столе больше не появлялись, но никто не разговаривал с ним, не замечал его, как в старые добрые времена. Наверняка кто-то пустил слух: если пообщаешься с полукровкой, заразишься чем-нибудь ужасным, вроде бешенства. Наруто развлекался, складывая на уроках жаб из бумаги. Они выглядели забавно и умели открывать треугольные рты. Жаль, показать их было некому. 

Положение дел очень расстраивало учителя Наруто, Ируку-сенсея, но он был молод и не знал, как разобраться с проблемой, и потому спустил все на тормозах. А затем наступил день, когда Наруто обнаружил на парте надпись «белая обезьяна». Ирука-сенсей покачал головой, но сказал, что надпись нужно стереть. Наруто, давя в себе гнев, послушно стер. На следующий день его ждало уже две одинаковые надписи, разным почерком. Их он стер тоже. Как и три, возникшие потом. И четыре, и пять. Оттирать парту было все тяжелее. Надписи расползались, как муравьи, и начали появляться на доске в классе, на шкафчике для сменной обуви. Наруто не хотелось идти в школу, где его только оскорбляют и заставляют убирать дерьмо за другими, и однажды он не пошел. Просто пропустил учебный день, чтобы смотреть телевизор, хрустеть чипсами и гулять, наслаждаясь солнцем. Джирайя умотал за вдохновением в Макао, поэтому некому было укорить Наруто или сказать: «Иди и задай им жару». Без враждебной среды и гнусных ярлыков стало свободней дышать. Наруто подумал: с него хватит, он никогда больше не пойдет в школу. Было бы здорово и вовсе найти работу, но он был еще сопляком. Таких никуда не брали.

Наруто пропустил неделю занятий, когда по его душу явилась разъяренная бабка Цунаде. Оказалось, что перед отъездом Джирайя на всякий случай оставил директору школы ее контакты, и вот – случай представился. Цунаде поначалу устроила Наруто настоящий разгром, крича, что тот никчемный оболтус, который закончит в сточной канаве, но после утихла, выпила принесенного с собой саке и поинтересовалась, что произошло. Наруто рассказал ей – и про игнор, и про бесконечное множество «белых обезьян», и про грустного Ируку, который ничего не мог сделать. Больше всего Цунаде возмутила часть про пиалу с рисом. Она так сверкала глазами, что Наруто всерьез испугался – как есть пойдет в школу, устраивать головомойку директору, Ируке и всем причастным. Но разве от этого станет лучше? «Вот что, − заявила Цунаде, вновь успокоив себя саке. – Нужно дать им отпор. Используй их же методы, пусть утрутся, маленькие паршивцы».

На следующий день Наруто вернулся в класс с горой несмываемых маркеров и расписал все парты гордым «золотистый лис». Пусть утрутся.

В старшей школе Наруто наконец обрел друга, и даже не одного. Первым он начал общаться с умным и крайне ленивым Шикамару, который в обед любил поваляться на трибунах за стадионом, глядя на облака. У Шикамару всегда можно было попросить подсказки, хотя тот и считал, что рвать задницу ради учебы – слишком проблематично. В его семье все были юристами и ждали, что он вместе с другими абитуриентами будет штурмовать Токийский университет. Наруто знал, что высшее образование ему не светит, и не слишком напрягался. Закончить бы школу, и ладно. 

У Шикамару был приятель Чоджи, полноватый и добродушный. В детстве его часто дразнили, так что они с Наруто быстро нашли общий язык. С друзьями стало совсем по-другому. Потом школьные дни закончились, и Наруто пошел на курсы для автослесарей. Там очень кстати подвернулся Киба – он, может, и не был семи пядей во лбу, зато с ним можно было посмеяться над какой-то ерундой или сходить в бар в пятницу вечером. Напившись, Киба вел себя развязно и пытался приставать к девушкам, зато он угощал Наруто, когда у него водились деньги. И еще пошло, но угарно шутил. 

Вот такой и была жизнь Узумаки Наруто до того, как он получил специальную лицензию на вождение автобуса и устроился в транспортную компанию. Он хорошо уяснил: Япония – страна традиций, страна одинаковых темноволосых и темноглазых людей, и не приведи бог твои родители «нечистые» японцы, буракумины – потомки древней касты неприкасаемых. Быть полукровкой, в общем-то, оказалось ничуть не лучше. Всем известно: «чистые» японцы не женятся на иностранцах.

А потом произошла встреча, которая все изменила. На работе представляли нового сотрудника: «Это Учиха Саске, пожалуйста, отнеситесь к нему с дружелюбием и во всем помогайте». Наруто немного опоздал, поэтому затесался в толпу и не сразу смог разглядеть, кто пришел к ним на службу. А когда он пробрался вперед и увидел… Это было как укол адреналина в самое сердце, мгновенье – и пульс взлетел до небес. Наруто никогда не встречал никого настолько же красивого, ни среди девушек, ни среди парней. Он не видел вообще никого подобного. Тот, кого звали Учиха Саске, стоял перед гудящим человеческим морем, чужие взгляды липли к нему, но он словно был где-то не здесь, безучастный и очень грустный. Казалось, ему совсем не хотелось тут работать. Он сухо кивнул на представление («Неприлично, неприлично!», − зашелестело в мозгу у Наруто), не утрудил себя обещаниями исправно трудиться на благо компании, а после повернулся, намереваясь уйти, и столкнулся с Наруто взглядом. И там, в его глазах, было столько силы и столько ярости, что Наруто словно обдало огненным дождем. Джирайя как-то рассказывал ему о Варанаси – городе на берегу Ганга, где для индуистов так почетно после смерти быть преданным огню. Похоронные костры горели там уже много веков. Легенда гласила, что Варанаси основал сам Шива, и в стенах этого города его особенно почитали. Почему Наруто вспомнил об этом сейчас? В черных глазах Саске полыхали костры Варанаси, и он, бледный и нечеловечески привлекательный, напоминал самое неистовое из воплощений Шивы. Не смотреть на него было невозможно. Даже если бы от этого расплавились глаза, Наруто ни за что не отвел бы взгляд. Он знал: не стоит связываться с божеством, пусть оно по какому-то недоразумению и облачено в форменный костюм. Не нужно лезть с разговорами и непочтительно пялиться – так он думал, пока ноги сами несли его к Саске. В голове не было ни единой мысли, но взвинченное волнением тело жило своей жизнью. Не успев толком ничего сообразить, Наруто сболтнул какую-то чушь про лапшу, заработал убийственный взгляд, умер и родился заново. Он потел как никогда, все время двигался, словно был на спидах, и не знал, куда себя деть. Хотелось орать, петь и бегать по потолку. Наруто в жизни не чувствовал в себе такой легкости и дурости, а потому немедленно решил – это проклятие. Саске и его черные глаза. Но боги иногда несмешно шутили над людьми, поэтому Наруто был не в обиде.

Помешательство продолжалось. Наруто хотел внимания и вел себя как дурак, Наруто не мог спать и порой забывал о еде, но все время хотел чего-то, все время чувствовал – ему нужно, нужно, нужно… Однажды он проснулся среди ночи весь в испарине, с липким от спермы животом, вспомнил сон, и все встало на свои места. Теперь Наруто знал, что ему нужно. Знал, чего он так безумно, неуемно хотел − точнее, кого. Другое дело, получить желаемое было ох как непросто, но Наруто не искал легких путей.

Свободное время он проводил, предаваясь бестолковым мечтам о том, чем можно было бы заниматься с Саске, если бы тот ответил взаимностью. Наруто сжимал свой член, думая, как это делал бы Саске, и засовывал в себя пальцы, представляя, как Саске растягивает его. Весь сексуальный опыт Наруто к этому моменту составляли два коротких и невнятных романа (с девушками), одна ночь (с девушкой), когда он почти дошел до самого интересного, но был остановлен лекцией о святости брака, и совместное лапанье (с парнем) по пьяни на дне рождения Кибы. В голове Наруто крутились смутные видения себя на Саске, Саске на себе и всяких изысков вроде взаимных отсосов в позе 69. Круто было бы попробовать все.

Вконец измученный бесконечной дрочкой на фантазии, Наруто решил раскрыться друзьям. Киба отнесся к признанию в своем стиле и долго гоготал, а потом посоветовал Наруто найти девчонку погорячее. Шикамару не был так поверхностен и переспросил:

− Как, говоришь, зовут этого парня? 

Наруто повторил. Лицо Шикамару потемнело:

− Учиха? Это проблематично. Очень, очень проблематично.

− Почему? – не понял Наруто, перебирая в памяти имена известных маньяков и серийных убийц. У Саске была мрачная аура.

− Ты никогда не смотришь новости, да? Если бы смотрел, то знал бы, как зовут министров и глав мегакорпораций.

− Не может ведь парень, который работает водителем автобуса, быть из этих Учих? – озадачился Наруто. – А если и может, то это странно. Вот если бы у тебя была гора денег, ты бы отправил своего сына крутить баранку, тебае?

Шикамару подтвердил, что не отправил бы, но все равно посоветовал держаться от Саске подальше. Однако Наруто в прошлой жизни, наверное, спас какую-то деревню или даже целый мир, очистив себе карму на несколько воплощений вперед. Он не прислушался к совету друга, и ему все-таки повезло: он воплотил в жизнь все, о чем мечтал. Немало помогло в этом классическое наставление Джирайи: «Если хочешь понравиться девушке, используй рот». Хоть Саске и был парнем, Наруто дважды использовал на нем рот, и все получилось. Наруто наслаждался плодами своим трудов. Он поел с Саске лапши, трахнул его, позволил ему трахнуть себя и еще раз поел с ним лапши. И, когда Наруто решил, что нельзя быть более довольным, Саске предложил познакомить его с родителями. Как будто все серьезно, по-настоящему. Наруто очень нервничал – он хотел понравиться маме и папе Саске, и не имело значения, есть у них гора денег или нет. 

Встреча была назначена на воскресенье, и Наруто со всей ответственностью спросил у своего новоиспеченного парня, нужно ли ему одеться официально. Саске равнодушно отозвался:

− Надень что хочешь.

Наруто надел, что хотел – свои лучшие штаны и самую оранжевую футболку с изображением летающей тарелки и надписью: «Инопланетяне, заберите меня домой!». Должно же у старшего поколения Учих быть чувство юмора? У младшего оно было, хоть и своеобразное.

Саске пообещал, что Итачи подберет его у метро на машине – видимо, планировался семейный обед или что-то вроде. Наруто приехал вовремя, встал, где ему сказали, и терпеливо ждал. Солнце припекало. От Саске пришло сообщение: «Залезай». Куда залезать, было непонятно. Вокруг не оказалось ни одной припаркованной машины, и лишь в отдалении сверкала лакированным боком дорогущая вишневая «Тесла». На привезенных из-за океана тачках рассекали только якудза и совсем уж заоблачные богачи. Наруто, почесав в затылке, продолжил осматривать улицу. Он определенно что-то упускал.

«Ты умеешь читать?» − ехидно интересовался Саске в новом сообщении.

Наруто умел читать, и глаза у него были. Но вокруг не наблюдалось никаких машин, кроме злосчастной «Теслы». Наруто моргнул. Стекло со стороны пассажирского сидения поползло вниз, и в образовавшемся проеме показалось недовольное лицо Саске. Оно как бы спрашивало: «Что с тобой не так?».

Ладно.

Наруто определенно мог привыкнуть к этому. У Итачи квартира с тремя уборными. Почему бы ему не ездить на импортном электрокаре? Наруто подбежал к «Тесле» и надавил на дверную ручку, не в силах поверить, что прикасается к автомобилю, на который в жизни бы не накопил, даже если бы не ел. 

− Я тут, я тут!

В салоне было прохладно и тонко пахло весенней свежестью. Как еще могло пахнуть внутри предмета роскоши? Наруто устроился на заднем сидении и, не удержавшись, озвучил то, что вертелось на языке:

− Это же «Model S»!

Саске и Итачи разом повернулись к нему.

− Ну, да? – Итачи озадаченно приподнял брови. – Добрый день, Наруто.

Наруто крутил башкой, пытаясь рассмотреть все в подробностях. Только потрогав обшивку двери и сидения – «Model S», когда еще такое пощупаешь! – он перевел взгляд на братьев Учиха и почувствовал себя очень неловко. Оба выглядели так, будто собрались на вручение «Оскара»: одинаковые черные костюмы с иголочки, из-под которых виднелись воротнички черных рубашек. Наруто взглянул на свою футболку, убеждаясь, что она никуда не делась по волшебству. Призыв к инопланетянам был как никогда актуален.

− Выглядишь… прогрессивно, − если Итачи и хотел его утешить, то у него не получилось.

− Это мои лучшие штаны! – принялся оправдываться Наруто. – Я дрался за них на распродаже!

Штаны были GAS цвета хаки. Вполне себе приличные штаны, но до черных костюмов с астрономическим ценником им − как до Луны.

Губы Саске дрогнули. Конечно, ему смешно!

− Саске, − выговорил Наруто с нажимом. Ну ведь ублюдок же, как есть ублюдок, хоть и божество. – Ты ничего не забыл мне сказать?

Саске и бровью не повел:

− Нет.

− Вы в костюмах! Почему вы в костюмах, а я нет?

− Понятия не имею. – У Саске была странная суперсила оставаться невозмутимым, даже когда в его глазах танцевали черти.

− Отвезите меня домой, я переоденусь!

− Это ни к чему. Всем плевать.

Автомобиль мягко тронулся с места.

− Тогда хотя бы дай мне пиджак! – взмолился Наруто. – Это же пиздец, тебае! Э-э… − Он постыдился выражаться при Итачи и хотел исправиться, но все благополучно пропустили ругательство мимо ушей.

Саске с вызовом уставился на Наруто.

− Пиджак тебе не поможет. Забей.

− Да блин, ну почему ты такая задница?.. – Раз ругаться было можно, Наруто решил ни в чем себе не отказывать.

Итачи все-таки взглянул на него в зеркало заднего вида.

− Не волнуйся, я отдам тебе свой, когда мы приедем.

В ответ на это Саске молча стащил с себя проклятый пиджак и запустил им в Наруто.

− Доволен?

Итачи тихо рассмеялся. Похоже, он был тем еще манипулятором.

− Да, представь себе! – Наруто немедленно приоделся. Пиджак налез кое-как и немилосердно жал в плечах: все-таки Саске был поизящней, тонкая кость. 

Итачи выехал на платную дорогу. В выходной она была абсолютно свободна. Наруто смотрел в окно на пролетающие мимо небоскребы и чувствовал себя до крайности странно. Алиса в Зазеркалье могла бы его понять. Трансоподобное состояние разрушило внезапно охватившее руку тепло – Саске незаметно подсел ближе и накрыл ладонь Наруто своей, словно пытался подбодрить без слов. Сам он, конечно, смотрел в другую сторону, всем видом показывая – ему ни до кого нет дела. Лжец. Наруто ухмыльнулся и тут же закусил губу, позволил их с Саске пальцам переплестись.

Конечным пунктом этого путешествия, как представлялось, должен был стать традиционный дом или квартира вроде той, что у Итачи. Однако, к удивлению Наруто, «Тесла» остановилась на подъездной дорожке перед шикарным отелем в западном стиле. Плашка на темном фасаде гордо поблескивала пятью золочеными звездами, и не зря. К автомобилю уже спешил кто-то из персонала, чтобы помочь с парковкой.

− Саске? – Наруто предпринял новую попытку получить ответ, что вообще происходит, но Саске, будто не слыша, вылез из салона.

Догнать его удалось у самых дверей в отель, рядом с которыми замерли в почтительных поклонах швейцары в одеждах винного цвета.

− Добро пожаловать, Учиха-сан! – хором отчеканили они, не поднимая взглядов.

− Саске, какого хрена! – Наруто все-таки поравнялся с Саске. – Я думал, ты хочешь познакомить меня со своими родителями.

Саске остановился и нахмурился.

− Я и познакомлю тебя с родителями. – Его рука потянулась к шее Наруто, тот нервно отдернулся, но Саске только поправил воротник пиджака и отступил, оценивая плоды своих трудов.

− Они живут в отеле? – Паззл никак не складывался.

− Зачем им жить в отеле? У них есть дом. 

− А что тогда мы тут делаем? – все-таки спросил Наруто и получил примерно то, на что и рассчитывал: Саске приоткрыл рот и возвел глаза к потолку, как бы спрашивая у неба, зачем ему это все. Каким-то образом у него получалось выглядеть привлекательным даже с самой кислой миной. 

Тут очень вовремя вернулся Итачи, пристроивший машину.

− Почти все уже собрались! – радостно сообщил он и начал подниматься по ступеням в холл отеля. – Не забудьте посмотреть на стенд с рассадкой гостей.

Стенд с рассадкой стоял у входа в ресторан, и его трудно было не заметить. Рядом мялась хостес в кимоно с цветами. Едва завидев вновь прибывших, она склонила голову и выговорила дежурное приветствие. Работники отеля явно были отлично вышколены.

− Тут какой-то праздник? – догадался Наруто и в ту же минуту увидел заголовок на глянцевой схеме расположения столов: «Поздравляем с Днем основателя клана Учиха!». И, конечно, моны семьи Учиха. Ниже располагался план рассадки: кружочки столов с именами. Почти каждый упомянутый там человек носил фамилию Учиха. Себя Наруто не нашел, как ни старался, но почувствовал от этого отнюдь не облегчение. Заныло в затылке, между лопатками от напряжения собрался узел.

− Ваши места, уважаемые Учиха-сан и гость Учихи-сана, − хостес указала на стенд. – Правый ряд, стол 7. Приятного обеда! – Она начала отвешивать поклоны, но Саске, даже не кивнув ей, направился к дверям в ресторан.

Наруто поспешно поклонился, потому что за Саске было неловко, и устремился следом. Можно было и не торопиться – Саске его ждал.

− Приготовься, − велел он вполголоса.

− К чему? 

Двери распахнулись, и Наруто оказался в просторной зале, заполненной просто немыслимым количеством одинаковых на вид людей. У всех них были темные волосы, фарфорово-белая кожа, неуловимое сходство в чертах и цепкие черные глаза, не упускающие ни мелочи. Разница в возрасте не делала собравшихся более многоликими − они напоминали клонов, изготовленных на одном заводе в разные годы. Все мужчины были в черном. Для женщин милостиво сделали исключение, позволив им красоваться в ярких вечерних платьях. И, уж конечно, никогда в жизни Наруто не видел столько драгоценностей. 

Разговоры не смолкли, не воцарилась неудобная тишина, но как-то сразу стало ясно, что атмосфера в зале начала меняться. Чужое любопытство было так сильно, что почти чувствовалось физически, как нервная чесотка или резкий животный запах. Наруто знал, что на него смотрят, и не мог заставить себя расслабиться. Он-то думал, что за целую жизнь в Японии привык к взглядам, норовившим забраться под кожу, но весь предыдущий опыт обратился прахом по сравнению с этим, новым. Никто и никогда не смотрел на него так пристально, не разбирал на составляющие и не заставлял одним лишь этим испытывать жгучий стыд за все разом. Наверное, впервые в жизни Наруто хотел стать невидимым. Это желание было чуждо ему: даже в те далекие и страшные дни в средней школе он мечтал, чтобы его заметили и приняли – но не сейчас, нет. Люди с такими лицами и такими глазами, люди, купающиеся в лоске и усеянные бриллиантами, не могли принять его. Все происходящее было несмешной шуткой или дурацкой ошибкой, или чем-то еще, не менее досадным… Наруто открыл рот, чтобы сказать Саске – разве тот не видит, творится какая-то чертовщина, нужно что-то делать, нужно валить отсюда, − но не выдавил ни слова. Потому что Саске, не меняясь в лице, сомкнул пальцы вокруг его запястья в железной хватке и потащил за собой через бескрайнее море луноликих демонов. Демоны отодвигали от губ бокалы с шампанским и поворачивались в его сторону, заинтригованные.

− Все пялятся, − пробормотал Наруто беспомощно.

− Да, − подтвердил Саске.

− Это из-за одежды? Из-за шрамов? Из-за того, что у меня на шее нет золотой цепи толщиной с палец?.. 

Саске мотнул головой, будто точно знал ответ, но делиться им не собирался.

− Их так много. Как мне к ним обращаться? – не унимался Наруто.

− Учиха-сан.

− Ко всем?

− Где-то в толпе затерялся одинокий Сенджу-сан, ты сразу узнаешь его, если увидишь, − снизошел до объяснений Саске, но все его попытки добавить прозрачности обычно вызывали еще больше вопросов.

− Как?..

Ответа не последовало.

За столом с номером семь уже сидели двое – коротко стриженный мужчина чуть постарше Итачи и беременная женщина в темно-синем платье, призванном хоть немного скрыть округлившийся живот.

− Ну почему обязательно французское? – сокрушался мужчина над бокалом шампанского. – Все обязаны быть в восторге от минерального привкуса? Оно же соленое. Да ну его в сраку!

− О! Ты, должно быть, Шисуи! – догадался Наруто, вспомнив пьяные откровения Саске.

Шисуи поднялся из-за стола и приветственно кивнул: 

− Учиха Шисуи. – Представившись, он, на западный манер, протянул руку для рукопожатия. – А ты «плюс один» Саске. Тут больше половины родни с ума сходит от нетерпения, так хочет убедиться, что ты настоящий.

− Шисуи! – Беременная женщина неодобрительно поджала губы.

− А что тут такого? – возмутился Шисуи. − Это же Саске. Может, он призвал злобного духа, чтобы не скучать в одиночку.

Наруто совсем растерялся. Ему хотелось вступиться за Саске, но тот, похоже, не особенно тяготился дурной репутацией. 

− Если бы я призвал духа, ты бы здесь не сидел, − парировал он, занял место за столом и спрятался за картой с порядком подачи блюд.

Шисуи рассмеялся.

− Вместо того чтобы издеваться над младшим братом, может, представишь гостю свою жену? – снова напомнила о себе беременная женщина.

− Точно! Это Учиха Кимико, моя глубокоуважаемая супруга и очаровательный домашний тиран. – Шисуи успешно увернулся от тычка Кимико. 

− Узумаки Наруто, − сказал Наруто, потому что нужно было что-то сказать.

− Наруто – как город в префектуре Токусима? – уточнил Шисуи.

− Наруто как Наруто, − рявкнул Саске из-за карты блюд.

− Ладно, ладно, уже и спросить ни о чем нельзя, − деланно обиделся Шисуи, но сразу воспрянул духом. – Ну, и как тебе наша семья? Да, как и любая другая большая семья, наверное.

Наруто снова вспомнил рассказ Саске о его родственниках и вдруг понял, что же было тем третьим, о чем Саске забыл упомянуть. Шисуи был болтлив. Очень, очень болтлив – сам спросил, сам ответил.

− Вы с Саске братья? – запоздало сообразил Наруто.

− Троюродные. К счастью. Правда, зайчик? – Последняя реплика, судя по всему, предназначалась Саске, и тот незамедлительно отреагировал. Шисуи скривился от боли в отдавленной ноге:

− Это определенно того стоило.

− Вот ты вроде умный человек и доктор философии, а на самом деле – полный обалдуй, − удрученно покачала головой его жена. – Пожалуйста, не обращайте на него внимания.

− И так всегда, − подытожил Шисуи и вдруг заметил надпись на футболке Наруто, видневшуюся между пол пиджака. – Кстати, крутой принт! Никто тут, конечно, не признается, но многие мечтают о том, чтобы инопланетяне забрали их и унесли подальше. Все, что угодно, лишь бы не слушать, как Мадара произносит речи.

− Спасибо, − пробормотал Наруто, поспешно застегнул пиджак и, рухнув на стул, попытался найти спасение в меню. Не зря же Саске изучал его так сосредоточенно.

По плану, сначала должны были подать сет сашими с осьминогом и голубым тунцом, а потом – краба, трепанга и мини-лапшу сомен. В животе радостно забурлило, и Наруто поспешил отложить карту блюд. Официанты уже сновали по залу.

− Сколько можно… − проныл Шисуи.

Наруто подумал, что он тоже не может дождаться, когда принесут закуски, но Шисуи смотрел в дальний конец зала, где Итачи болтал с длинноволосой девушкой в фиолетовом платье. 

− Это Изуми. Она за ним с десяти лет бегает, − объяснил Шисуи.

− У нее было бы больше шансов породниться с Итачи, будь она бедным африканским заморышем, − заметил Саске.

− Ей не нужно с ним родниться, они и так родня, − напомнила Кимико. – Хотя в нашей семье это никого не останавливает.

Саске невесело хмыкнул.

− Как-то Изуми подарила Итачи на День святого Валентина огромную голову Будды из шоколада, − поделился Шисуи с широченной улыбкой.

− А ты ее съел, − встряла его жена.

− Мне даже не стыдно!

Саске снова хмыкнул и наконец опустил меню. 

Подали сашими на тарелках с глазурью, имитирующей морскую пену. Ровные кусочки рыбы украшали белые и красные хризантемы, а также веер-мон из морской капусты, искусно вырезанный лазером. На нем даже были крохотные кандзи – поздравление с Днем основателя.

− Итак, − Шисуи не спешил переключаться на еду. – Наруто, ты работаешь там же, где и Саске? А где ты учился? Я вот закончил Йель. Написал диссертацию на тему: «Аксеология права в философии японского традиционализма».

Наруто попытался как-то осмыслить тему докторской, не смог и забил. Были дела поважнее – например, повыгодней представить свое образование, не особо престижное и, ну… высшее. Но, пока Наруто размышлял, врать ли, что закончил университет, или и так сойдет, к беседе вновь подключился Саске.

− Это никому не интересно.

− Твои слова ранят в самое сердце! – Шисуи прижал ладонь к груди, чтобы показать понаглядней, как он страдает. − Я три года жизни отдал этой работе. Так где ты учился, Наруто?

− Не в Йеле, − Саске перешел в наступление. – Отстань от него! – Чтобы закрепить эффект, он злобно зыркнул на всех собравшихся за столом и только тогда взялся за палочки.

Шисуи как ни в чем не бывало провозгласил:

− Приятного аппетита!

Наруто тихонько выдохнул и принялся есть. У мяса самого дорогого в мире тунца, нежного, как сливочное масло, не было вкуса, и не потому, что так задумано природой. Во рту стоял плотный металлический привкус, по сравнению с которым все меркло. Привкус ужаса.

Саске сказал: «Хочешь познакомиться с моей семьей?». Не с родителями. С семьей. Теперь Наруто видел свой просчет. Но ему и в голову не пришло… Он даже подумать не мог.

Поток мыслей поднял со дна воспоминание о разговоре с Шикамару. Наруто тогда решил, что у его друга вечно все проблематично. Тупица! Шикамару, как всегда, оказался прав, а Учихи определенно были теми самыми Учихами из телевизора. В реальном мире не водилось людей с такой идеальной кожей и таким количеством бриллиантов на сантиметр тела.

Проходивший мимо официант наполнил бокал Наруто шампанским, и он немедленно выпил до дна, словно это могло обнулить счетчик его проебов. Официант вернулся и налил еще. Наруто потянулся к новой порции, но наткнулся на взгляд Саске, мрачно цедившего воду. Пришлось попросить сладкий напиток из юзу.

Вскоре появился Итачи с кроткой улыбкой человека, отринувшего мирское. Ему, в отличие от остальных, подали какие-то соленья, тофу и обжаренные овощи, нанизанные на палочки.

− Вижу, вы успели познакомиться, − заметил Итачи, жестом показывая официанту, что не будет шампанское. – Наруто очень славный. Пожалуйста, сделайте все возможное, чтобы ему было комфортно в нашей семье.

− Ты же знаешь, с нами проблем не будет, − заверил Шисуи, а после глянул через плечо. – Но мы не все, кто тут есть.

− Не страшно. – Похоже, ничто не могло навредить благодушному настрою Итачи. – Глубокие реки текут неслышно.

Беседа потихоньку переключилась на поглощение компании, обновление флота самолетов и каких-то Хьюга, которые продолжали упорствовать. Наруто окончательно потерял нить разговора и больше не пытался вникнуть. Его ждала еда. То ли в присутствии Итачи мандраж немного отпустил, то ли помог алкоголь, но каждый новый кусочек казался все вкуснее. Тунец действительно был нежным, а осьминог – мягким и легко жующимся. Сашими будто готовил небожитель, и то, как мало их было в порции, удручало. Между тем Саске кое-как победил один брусочек рыбы и теперь без энтузиазма возил палочками по тарелке.

− Ты больше не будешь? – уточнил Наруто как можно тише. Он не помнил, что говорилось в правилах этикета об обмене едой, но, раз уж есть с ножа запрещалось, послаблений и тут ждать не стоило. 

Саске молча пододвинул к нему свою тарелку с сашими. Это произвело эффект взорвавшейся бомбы: разговор смолк и все уставились на них.

− Какая прелесть, − умилился Шисуи. – Наконец появился человек, который будет доедать за Саске.

Саске предпринял еще одну попытку отдавить ему ногу, но Шисуи отодвинулся, мимоходом толкнув стул жены. Кимико, не вдаваясь в детали, обругала всех. Трапеза продолжилась в гробовом молчании. Наруто поискал в себе следы какой-либо стесненности и не нашел. Отличное шампанское.

Подали суп, украшенный монами из водорослей, краба с уксусным соусом и склизкую коричневую тварь, обозначенную в меню как копченая устрица. Краба полагалось есть специальной вилкой. Наруто был в этом не силен и опрокинул еще шампанского. Саске выглядел так, будто собирался последовать его примеру, но он быстро пьянел и знал это. В конце концов, он ограничился водой и скормил Наруто свою устрицу и половину краба. Шисуи рассказывал Итачи, что в берлинском Макдональдсе подают веганские бургеры, и они просто обязаны сходить туда вместе. Кимико между делом ввернула: вот бы он ее куда-то зазывал так, как Итачи, и раз все сложилось, как сложилось, то пусть Итачи и вынашивает сына Шисуи, а сама Кимико пока сходит на маникюр. Все, кроме Саске, деликатно посмеялись. Наруто окончательно расслабился и выпил еще. Официанты были просто невозможными: не успевал бокал опустеть, как его снова наполняли.

− Хватит, − одернул Наруто Саске, когда принесли трепанга – нечто потустороннее в маленькой разноцветной плошке. – Идем.

Многие уже встали из-за столов, хотя новые блюда все прибывали. Те, кто закончил с едой, бродили по залу, обмениваясь любезностями с другими гостями. 

− Только не говори, что представишь меня родителям сейчас! – запаниковал Наруто. От выпитого голова была совсем легкая, даже бояться по-настоящему не выходило.

Саске остался непреклонен:

− Ты еще можешь стоять на ногах, так что самое время.

− Я могу стоять на ногах, сколько ни выпью, сволочь! Не то, что ты, даттебае!

На них начинали косо поглядывать. Саске смотрел выжидающе. Заколка в виде мона на его галстуке издевательски переливалась, и это, конечно, тоже были бриллианты. Как кого-то вроде Наруто вообще угораздило оказаться здесь, в такой компании?

Нужно было бежать. Покинуть Токио, затаиться в бедной деревушке где-то в Канагаве или устроиться на рыболовецкое судно. Стереть все случившееся из памяти и никогда об этом не думать, как о самом страшном и капельку постыдном сне.

− Ладно, веди, − сдался Наруто. Это ведь как сорвать пластырь, да? Немного боли, чуть-чуть унижения, и все закончится. Может быть, они даже уйдут отсюда куда-нибудь… Например, домой к Наруто, где можно снять одежду и трогать друг друга. Ну, или есть что-нибудь вкусное, как бог на душу положит, без специальных навороченных вилок и прочего непотребства.

Саске издал неразборчивый, но явно утвердительный звук и направился к стоявшей в отдалении паре. Мужчина, завидев его приближение, весь окаменел, его лицо, и без того грозное, стало еще более напряженным. Женщина, напротив, расплылась в улыбке. Это и были родители Саске? Многое во внешности досталось Саске от матери, хотя ее черты были мягче, плавней, а глаза, такие же черные, смотрели с теплотой. 

− Мать, отец, − начал Саске, не склонив головы в знак уважения, и нагло уставился в глаза грозному мужчине. Он вообще был неправильным японцем – никогда не отводил взгляд. – Это Узумаки Наруто. Я с ним.

Вот и все объяснение.

Наруто отвесил поклон, да так, что чуть не врезался лбом в собственные колени. А когда разогнулся, увидел нечто ужасное: мать Саске беззвучно плакала, поднеся ладонь ко рту. Слезы медленно катились по подтянутым, как у юной девушки, щекам.

Память с готовностью выплеснула из нутра давний школьный случай с миской риса, в который воткнуты палочки. И историю с надписями на парте, и то, что Наруто не взяли косплеить Луффи, потому что он не похож на японца и «совсем не подходит по типажу», и все те разы, когда его назвали «бака-гайдзином». Даже подслушанные где-то разговоры о том, что ни одна уважающая себя чистокровная японка не захочет «грязнокровку». Это все – не вселенная Гарри Поттера, а самая реальная реальность, поджидающая снаружи, чтобы впиться острыми зубами и отгрызть кусок побольше.

И теперь мать Саске плакала, потому что ее сын привел на семейный обед не девушку, а парня, и какого! Его. Наруто. И как это исправить, было неясно. Да и можно ли?

Не придумав ничего лучше, Наруто рухнул на колени и распластался лицом в пол, словно самурай, молящий сегуна о помиловании.

− Пожалуйста, простите, что я такой! – воскликнул он, всеми фибрами души ненавидя себя за то, что не нашел другого способа выйти из положения. Это было унизительно и тупо. Наруто хотел бы ненавидеть себя и за светлые волосы с голубыми глазами, но они были частью него. Стыдиться их не получалось. К тому же, Саске знал, что выбрал, а значит, он хотел видеть именно это – светлые волосы и голубые глаза.

Если для него все это вообще имело какое-то значение. 

− Да что с тобой? – прошипел Саске и, перехватив Наруто поперек туловища, рывком поставил на ноги. Каким бы тонким и изящным он ни казался, силы у него было немеряно. Мышцы под тонкой тканью рубашки натянулись, как стальные жгуты.

− А с тобой что, тебае? Ты разве не видишь… − Наруто попробовал донести до Саске всю соль происходящего, но был остановлен его матерью. Та мягко заставила сына отстраниться, после чего потянулась и запечатлела на лбу у Наруто осторожный поцелуй. Он так и стоял ни жив ни мертв, не понимая, что только что произошло, когда она сделала шаг назад и поклонилась.

− Спасибо, что заботишься о Саске.

Наруто, как болванчик, поклонился следом. Слов не было, мыслей тоже, в голове гудело на разные лады. Звуки чужих разговоров и отдаленные переливы музыки растворились в белом шуме. Отец Саске играл желваками поодаль. Он был очень недоволен, но не смел и слова сказать при жене.

− Я… э-э… Пожалуйста. Приятно познакомиться.

Потом время будто промотали вперед. Наруто вдруг обнаружил себя в другом зале – маленьком, темном и с баром − у панорамного окна, за которым зажигались первые огни. Саске вручил ему бокал с чем-то покрепче французской газировки, и Наруто отпил, морщась от резкого запаха.

− Ну дерьмо!

− Дерьмо – то, что ты начал ползать по полу, − Саске пригубил из своего бокала и резко выдохнул. – Знал бы, что все так будет, нажрался бы в говно… Все смотрели на твою задницу.

− Что?

Они выпили еще по глотку. 

− Твоя семья чудовищна, тебае! – признался Наруто громким шепотом. – А твой отец меня ненавидит.

Саске вздернул бровь.

− Ха. Меня тоже.

− Но почему? 

− Я же не пресвятой Итачи, за что меня любить? – Саске смотрел прямо, и лицо его, по обыкновению, было бесстрастно, но Наруто заметил усмешку, на мгновенье оттянувшую уголок бледных губ. 

− Хорошо, что ты не пресвятой Итачи! А твоя мама очень милая… Правда, она расплакалась из-за меня… − Коричневое пойло, которое принес Саске, было омерзительным и пахло спиртом и горящим болотом. То, что оно, скорее всего, было кошмарно дорогим, не делало его лучше. Наруто стоически глотнул еще – пережитый позор полагалось запить, и хорошенько.

Саске поморщился.

− Она плакала не из-за тебя. Это были слезы радости, что я не умру девственником.

Гадкий, страшно крепкий алкоголь попал не в то горло. В глотку будто впрыснули кислоту, и Наруто закашлялся, пытаясь не опрокинуть на себя остатки из бокала. Дело было совсем плохо − Саске даже похлопал Наруто по спине, но это не принесло облегчения.

Наруто потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы восстановить дыхание. Он весь раскраснелся, и уже сам не знал – от кашля это или от слишком внезапной новости. Наруто как-то не думал… Ему и в голову не приходило, что Саске, такой красивый, с таким телом, в свои двадцать-сколько-ему там…

− Ты был девственником?

− Ну, когда-то – точно, − Саске без интереса рассматривал машины, проезжавшие по ту сторону стекла. По его волосам скользили блики от фар. Одна прядь – тонкая и гладкая, похожая на нити черного шелка – прилипла к скуле, и ее настойчиво хотелось убрать.

А потом поцеловать Саске, да.

− Ублюдок, ты знаешь, о чем я спрашиваю, даттебае!

От взгляда Саске становилось неуютно.

− Это имеет какое-то значение?

− Почему ты не сказал мне? Ты же мог сказать!

Теперь они смотрели друг на друга, и Наруто чувствовал, как время прекращает направленное движение от начала к концу и растекается. Вселенные рождались и умирали в один и тот же миг. В Варанаси исторгали дым и чад вечные костры, и они же горели где-то внутри, зажатые между ребер, спрятанные от всех лоскутами плоти. В сердце стало так горячо, что на лбу и спине выступил пот. Податься вперед и накрыть рот Саске своим хотелось просто невыносимо.

− Это бы ничего не изменило, − проговорил Саске. Голос его звучал отрешенно, но выглядел он совсем не так – ни следа высокомерной скуки. Грудь Саске поднималась и опадала, как если бы он боролся за каждый вдох. Над воротником рубашки расползались красные пятна.

Но стоило Наруто подумать, что пора бы поискать туалет или кладовку, или любое другое место, где можно побыть вдвоем, как рядом раздался громоподобный голос:

− А вот и он!

Наруто и Саске синхронно обернулись.

Говоривший был высок и широкоплеч, а черный костюм с искрой делал его и вовсе огромным, как скала. На лацкане пиджака красовался традиционный бумажный веер Учих размером с перепелиное яйцо – рубины, бриллианты, белое золото. Наруто сомневался, что такое безопасно надевать в люди. По гротескному украшению плакала императорская сокровищница. А вот буйную шевелюру незнакомца Наруто точно где-то видел… Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы перелопатить все воспоминания, связанные с Саске. Ох. Фотография в квартире Итачи: маленький Саске вопит, болтая ногами в воздухе, а держит его…

Наруто оказался лицом к лицу с легендарным Мадарой и, похоже, был совсем к этому не готов. Позади деда Саске (хотя назвать этого моложавого здоровяка дедом язык не поворачивался) замер мужчина, явно не принадлежавший семье Учиха, − слишком смуглый. Наруто вспомнил про «одинокого Сенджу-сана» и решил – это он. Одежда Сенджу-сана не смотрелась вызывающе, да и лицо у него было попроще, как у обычного трудяги. Улыбка располагала. Вот только на запястье поблескивал хронограф Jacob&Co, и оттого, сколько он мог стоить, становилось не по себе. 

− Кого интересует основатель нашего великого клана, если мы все собрались здесь, чтобы посмотреть, кто ебет моего внука? – вопросил Мадара в пустоту и оскалился. – А то, что ебут его, я даже не сомневаюсь. 

Наруто пришел в ярость и хотел возразить, что Саске, в общем, тоже может выебать, если захочет, а потом вспомнил их последний раз. Тогда Саске сел на Наруто верхом и так остервенело скакал на члене, что выжал его досуха минуты за три. Было здорово… Наруто залился отчаянным румянцем и ничего не сказал.

− Это Мадара, − равнодушно сообщил Саске. – И Хаширама, его партнер.

− По бизнесу? – предположил Наруто. От неловкости впору было самовоспламениться.

− В том числе.

− Как тебя зовут, сопляк? – проревел Мадара. Его можно было услышать и на подземной парковке, и на другой стороне земного шара. Реплики, касающиеся себя и своих взаимоотношений, Мадара предпочел игнорировать.

− Узумаки Наруто, − повторил вскипающий Наруто в который раз за вечер.

− Отлично! – подал голос Сенджу-сан. – Теперь мы знаем его имя на случай, если ты все-таки решишь его заказать. – Он разразился оглушительным, просто безобразным смехом. И как Наруто мог счесть его располагающим? От этого Хаширамы бросало в дрожь.

И он всерьез говорил про «заказать»?

«Боже, да они из якудза! – внутренне содрогнулся Наруто. – Или как-то связаны с якудза! Отрубают неугодным пальцы и скармливают им, как урамаки». Его затошнило. Мерзкое коричневое пойло просилось наружу.

Лицо Саске омертвело. Всегда, когда на нем отражалось меньше всего эмоций, внутри Саске бушевал пожар – это Наруто успел выучить. Сейчас точно что-то будет.

− Вы закончили? – отчеканил Саске ледяным тоном. Он стоял, напряженный и прямой, перед своим монструозным дедом, и казалось, что тот может переломить его пополам одной ручищей.

− Не терпится уединиться? – прищурился Мадара. – Наверху есть комнаты. 

− Думаю, вам стоит ими воспользоваться, – отозвался Саске. Наруто и не помнил, восхищался ли так когда-нибудь его дерзостью. И, в то же время, было до чертиков страшно. Глава клана Учиха не походил на того, кто способен прощать.

Мадара и Хаширама переглянулись и громко заржали.

Вроде бы… опасность миновала?

− А он ничего, ебабельный, − постановил Мадара и потянулся к Саске − то ли чтобы обнять его, то ли чтобы похлопать по плечу. Саске отшатнулся, как от больного проказой, и с отвращением уставился на руку, которая чуть было его не коснулась. – Хоть и гайдзин.

− Я, вообще-то, японец, тебае, − не выдержал Наруто. Его трясло от злости. – И предки мои были японцами. – О датских и ирландских корнях он умолчал, но на этом его благоразумие и кончилось. – А вы, я посмотрю, гондон еще тот.

− Да, − Мадара ухмыльнулся от уха до уха, Хаширама отзеркалил его ухмылку, и Наруто попрощался с жизнью. – Вот и не забывай об этом.

Не сговариваясь, они развернулись и удалились, неторопливо обсуждая что-то. Изредка доносились вспышки безумного хохота Хаширамы, от которого вдоль позвоночника продергивал мороз.

− А ты действительно ничего, − заметил Саске. – Хоть и самоубийца.

− Он правда может меня заказать? – Наруто уже представлял в деталях свой скоропостижный и бесславный конец. Скорее всего, это произойдет в какой-нибудь подворотне, и переломанных костей у него будет как звезд на небе.

− Может, − подтвердил Саске без выражения. – Но не будет. Он предпочитает судиться, а ты ему понравился.

− Верится с трудом, − усомнился Наруто и продолжил представлять свою смерть. Как-то ему рассказывали, что мелкие сошки, работающие на якудза, избили кого-то на улице клюшками для гольфа. В случае Наруто такая клюшка точно окажется в самом неподходящем месте, и кто-нибудь мерзко скажет – сам виноват. 

Несмотря на темные мысли, тошнота отступила, и Наруто подумал: раз такое дело, стоит еще выпить. И поесть за компанию. Кто знает, сколько ему осталось. Нужно успеть насладиться простыми радостями. Наруто мысленно перебрал карту блюд, представил, сколько всего вкусного его ждет (даже инопланетный трепанг!), и почувствовал себя еще на грамм спокойнее.

Но возвращение к столу принесло с собой очередной шок. Набор тарелок полностью сменился – трепанг в цветной плошке исчез, холодной лапши не наблюдалось, как и мраморной говядины, которую пророчило меню. Вместо всего этого были маленькие подносы, где стояли мисочки с розовым рисом, украшенным соцветием соленой сакуры, новым супом и маринованными овощами цукемоно. Шисуи, совсем не элегантно развалившись на стуле, играл во что-то припадочно-яркое на смартфоне. Его жена с интересом наблюдала за Итачи: вокруг него столпились нарядно одетые дети и что-то наперебой рассказывали.

− Что за хрень? – Наруто ткнул пальцем в поднос. – Где мой трепанг? Я его даже не попробовал, даттебае!

− Он простоял три минуты и испортился, − объяснил Шисуи, не потрудившись отвлечься от стройных рядов кексов и монет. – Ты что, никогда не был в мишленовском ресторане? Ни один шеф-повар не позволит гостям есть что-то заветренное. Саске, своди своего парня в приличное место.

Саске промычал что-то пассивно-агрессивное. Затем, отогнав детей подальше от своего места, уселся и принялся угрюмо поедать рис. 

− Все в порядке? – уточнил у него Итачи и тотчас догадался: − Вы говорили с дедушкой?

− Наруто назвал Мадару гондоном, − заявил Саске, на мгновение оторвавшись от риса. Вид у него был непозволительно довольный.

«Вот ты радуешься, зараза, а в кого-то за это воткнут клюшку для гольфа, и очень глубоко», − подумал Наруто и вздохнул. Но долго скорбеть над неминуемой расплатой у него не получилось. Шисуи очень оживился:

− Вау! Стальные яйца!

Наруто испытал что-то вроде гордости.

− Ну сколько можно? – не выдержала Кимико. – Тут дети, давайте вести себя прилично! А то Итачи придется объяснять, что такое «гондон», а он к этому морально не готов.

− Спасибо за заботу, − откликнулся Итачи. По его лицу было не разобрать, сарказм это или реальная благодарность.

Кимико прыснула. Наруто, воспользовавшись моментом, придвинулся к Саске поближе и спросил на ухо:

− А что это за дети?

Саске покосился на него:

− Отпрыски всевозможных Учих. Разве не видно?

Видно было еще как. Детей оказалось пятеро, разного возраста: двое совсем крохи, мальчик лет пяти, его брат-погодка и девочка постарше в бархатном платье. После секундного созерцания про каждого можно было с уверенностью сказать – он из семьи Учиха.

− Зачем они здесь? – продолжал недоумевать Наруто.

− Итачи вечно привозит им подарки из поездок, вот они и пришли требовать свое.

Девочка отвлеклась от беседы с компанией и уставилась на Наруто. В широко распахнутых глазах, блестящих, как черные вишни, горело любопытство. Наруто, не придумав ничего лучше, помахал ей рукой. Девочка, как загипнотизированная, повторила его движение и сказала:

− У тебя желтые волосы.

− Да, – Наруто растерянно взглянул на Саске, прося помощи. Как разговаривать с детьми, он не очень-то представлял.

Саске невозмутимо доедал рис, и ему не было дела до тягот Наруто.

− Я тоже хочу желтые волосы, − вздохнула девочка. – Они красивые.

− Спасибо. Твои волосы тоже… м-м… красивые.

− А еще у тебя усы на щеках. – Девочка подобралась поближе. Привстав на цыпочки, она обхватила маленькими ладошками лицо Наруто и принялась его крутить. Заставила повернуться сначала вправо, потом влево. Это было немного странно, но Наруто повиновался. Ребенку ведь просто хотелось рассмотреть шрамы поближе. – Как у лисички. Ты лисичка?

− Э? – Наруто окончательно растерялся и попробовал подцепить ногу Саске под столом, чтобы хоть как-то привлечь его внимание к проблеме. 

− Смотрите, он – лисичка! – Девочка практически забралась к Наруто на колени и самозабвенно ерошила ему волосы. – А ты умеешь исполнять желания? Ты выдыхаешь огонь? Сколько у тебя хвостов? Где ты их прячешь? В штанах?..

Саске громко отставил пустую миску из-под риса.

− Сейчас я выдохну огонь, и тебе это не понравится, − сообщил он. Руки девочки, запутавшиеся в волосах Наруто, замерли. – Уходи!

Малышка сползла с Наруто, нахмурив миленькое личико, формой похожее на сердце.

− Ты злой! Саске-дураске!

Саске усмехнулся. Он праздновал победу, и его нисколько не стесняло то, что оппонентка минимум в четыре раза младше. 

− Пожалуйся на меня маме.

− Хватит задирать Хотару, − вклинился Итачи на правах мудрого взрослого. – Она просто хотела познакомиться с Наруто. 

− И еще узнать про хвост у меня в штанах, − брякнул Наруто.

Саске, без аппетита жевавший корень лотоса, хрюкнул и зажал себе рот. Злосчастный лотос лишь чудом не прилетел на платье Кимико.

− Ха, Саске смеялся! – Шисуи подскочил на стуле и наставил на Саске палец. – Я все видел!

Саске сгорбился над столом, закрыв лицо рукой. Его уши медленно приобретали малиновый оттенок. Наруто обалдело переводил взгляд с Саске на ликующего Шисуи и обратно, не в силах предсказать, будет ли гроза. Итачи ласково разговаривал с Хотару. Официантка прикатила столик с десертами: белым рулетом с клубникой, в котором начинка была уложена в виде мона, и фруктами в желе из белого вина. Взрыв не торопился прогреметь, так что Наруто взял себе и то, и другое, надеясь заесть неловкую ситуацию. Саске отмер:

− Нам пора. Пошли отсюда.

− Я только… Хочешь грушу? – Наруто выловил самый аппетитный кусок.

Саске не хотел грушу и явно собирался молча осуждать Наруто все то время, пока он уплетал желе. 

− Он не перестанет, − подсказал Шисуи, прежде чем вернуться к приложению с кексами и монетами. – Лучше уступи.

− Ничего. Я закончил. − Наруто хотел попробовать и рулет – такие вроде пекли на Хоккайдо, − но Саске бы тогда сдетонировал. – Спасибо вам за вечер! Саске, хочешь попрощаться с родителями?

− Нет.

− О, вы не досидите до вулканического чая? − подал голос Шисуи.

− Ты достал, − буркнул Саске и решительно поднялся из-за стола. Наруто последовал его примеру. Поклонился присутствующим, вновь пожал протянутую Шисуи руку. Клан Учиха и его диковинный праздник оставили после себя неоднозначное послевкусие, но сейчас на Наруто нашло благостное настроение. Ему вдруг пришло в голову: они ведь правда любят друг друга − и Шисуи, который не упускает возможности подразнить Саске, и Итачи, и все остальные. Множество людей, вдохновленных мыслью их общего происхождения и какого-то… душевного единства? И похожи они не только внешне. О, это неистребимое желание подколоть другого, проглядывающее даже в семилетней малютке.

Но все-таки, покинув роскошный отель, Наруто почувствовал себя свободней. Он больше не был экспонатом в музее, и никто не пытался на глаз определить его ценность. И пиджак не по размеру можно было снять. Не это ли свобода?

− Ко мне? – спросил Наруто, улыбаясь.

Саске постарался сохранить незаинтересованный вид и потерпел поражение.

− К тебе.

− Не хочешь по дороге заехать в раменную?

− Серьезно? Не наелся? Ты сожрал десерт и моего краба.

− Да там этого десерта было… К тому же, у меня забрали трепанга. Я до сих пор не знаю, что это такое… − расстроился Наруто.

− Морской огурец, − пояснил Саске лаконично.

− Правда? Звучит как-то не очень… Ну что, пойдем есть лапшу?

Саске придвинулся вплотную, положил одну руку на живот Наруто, а другой обхватил бедро собственническим жестом, и мигом стало ясно – лапша отменяется.

*** *** ***

Подходило самое глухое время – три часа ночи, а Наруто все не мог заснуть. Саске лежал рядом, из-под одеяла виднелись разве что взлохмаченные пряди. После душа волосы Саске начинали жить собственной жизнью, например, на макушке заворачивались наверх, презрев законы гравитации. И, вероятно, только Саске мог выглядеть мило и ни капельки не забавно с такой нелепой прической.

Мысли Наруто вяло перетекали с одного на другое. Званый обед с бесконечными Учихами его измотал, после одного только знакомства с родителями полагалось взять выходной и безыдейно отмокать в каком-нибудь онсене, накрыв лоб полотенцем. Но, как обычно, навалилось все и сразу. После такого позарез хотелось скинуть напряжение, и лучше – несколько раз. Вот только Саске воплощал собой худший стереотип о парнях и отрубался сразу после оргазма. Стоило ему перевернуться на живот и вытянуться – все, конец. Ни слова, ни объятия, ни призрачной надежды на продолжение. Наруто вынашивал хитрый план: однажды он не даст ублюдку вот так просто заснуть. Будет гладить его, облизывать и катать между пальцев соски, массировать ягодицы… В общем, пусть только попробует отключиться.

Сегодня поезд ушел. Наруто было немного грустно, он не отказался бы продолжить, и был бы рад хоть как-то отделаться от прилипчивых мыслей. В голову лез то Мадара с угрозами, то отец Саске с перекошенным лицом. Шикамару попал в яблочко своим предсказанием – проблематично. Дохуя проблематично! Логичней и безопасней всего было расстаться с Саске, но где логика, а где Наруто. Взвешенные решения никогда не были его коньком. Они не были и коньком его родителей, и даже их родителей – отчаянных людей, которых поиски любви привели за океан. Может, безбашенность передавалась по наследству, а может, в мире правила неведомая сила, готовая помножить на ноль любые попытки противостоять ей. Кто знает.

Наруто в очередной раз подумал: ну, убьют его по просьбе старого и очень богатого хрена. Потому что хрен. Потому что есть оскорбления, которые можно смыть только кровью, и все такое. Потому что не надо было связываться не с теми людьми. Страшно, конечно. Якудза, пытки, кровь-кишки, кто-то находит в мусорном контейнере твое расчлененное тело. Или не находит. Потому что его скормили свиньям. Звучит как придуманная жесть, типа, с кем такое может случиться? А потом встречаешь безумно сексуального парня, всеми правдами и неправдами уговариваешь его пойти на свидание, вжух, резкая смена кадров – и ты заперт в темном подвале без пальцев и члена. Прощай, жестокий мир.

Саске завозился и перевернулся. Он был таким красивым, что ныло под ложечкой, – особенно сейчас, когда казался мирным, с едва заметной улыбкой человека, заснувшего полностью удовлетворенным. Саске продолжал раз за разом приходить сюда, в квартиру, которую именовал не иначе чем «клоповником». У Наруто складывалось ощущение, что тут ему спокойней, сколько бы он ни жаловался на цвет ванны и плохую звукоизоляцию.

И вот, посмотрите. Учиха Саске улыбался во сне. Это ведь можно считать за улыбку?

«Стоило того», − решил Наруто.  



End file.
